A new scenario
by Vedemin
Summary: Shinji comes back, but has a very powerful ally. Father and son try to make things right and prevent the end. A new scenario has been created.
1. Plans and Masterminds

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Evangelion, nor any of its characters nor music nor dialogues, just some merchandise. Evangelion is a property of Gainax.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Plans and masterminds**

* * *

"That was a shitty scenario, you know. Look how it turned out."

"I've made a mistake. I was completely blind sided by Yui's plans. It turns out, she used us all along."

"Yeah, I never thought mother would even be capable of something like that. So, what did she want to become? An immortal space robot?"

"God. She wanted to become a god. Just like SEELE, no matter the cost."

"Did she love you? Or me?"

"Yes, she did, but it seems it wasn't enough to stop her. She must have planned this even before marrying me. Fuyutsuki knew about this, but didn't tell me. If he did, maybe things would proceed differently."

"And I hope they will this time. Our new scenario has to account for new changes though."

"Correct. As Lilith said, Angels may be somewhat stronger this time. It is good, that Yui had eaten me in the vision, you would probably have a hard time trying to make things right, if I wasn't aware of that."

"You would definitely be a major obstacle, father, one that could potentially ruin my plans. So I'm glad to have you around. I've forgiven you, but this time, some things aren't expendable."

"I still want to achieve redemption for my sins. I didn't see them, I was too focused on joining my wife. I was too focused and blinded by that, so I couldn't see she didn't want to join me."

"I want you to find happiness, no matter what you did, I want it for you. So, your goal will be yours and our happiness."

"And preventing the end of the world."

"Exactly. We will be the only ones with knowledge, I think we should keep it to ourselves. I will tell Asuka at some point and you should tell Fuyutsuki. We must be careful though. If the Old Men notice anything, we may end up in a worse situation than before."

"Correct. We can keep the information to those two people. What do you think we should do about Rei?"

"As much as I hate to say it, she is replaceable. SEELE will keep a close eye on her, I don't think we can take her off the mood stabilizing drugs and sedatives. That would raise some suspicions. I also don't want her to be too attached to me, like last time. That may complicate things."

"Her attachment to you was an obstacle in my old scenario. She would disobey me at some point and I'd lose control. In the end she fortunately did, but due to other reasons."

"That much is true, she is no longer needed as a catalyst, but her change would alert the Old Men. We have to keep her sedated, maybe lower the dose a bit. Also, in case she dies, I'd like you to perform full backup brain scans often, so that she can be herself. If she'd change on her own, Old Men won't notice that, so it could be wise to unlock her memories gradually, so that she would resemble a new clone."

"Yes, they are aware of Rei's nature and her importance to my plans. They cannot know about the change of scenarios, that would make things really difficult."

"We still need a plan in case they do know about that."

"They won't do anything before the 17th Angel is stopped. Until then however, they may try to assassinate one of us. I propose you undertake clandestine weapons training in a number of firearms after arrival at NERV. Do you have a problem with killing people?"

"People yes, but they are no humans. After what they did to Asuka, I would happily put a bullet to each and every one of SEELE members, no matter the rank."

"Good, we will prepare something for you and the Second Child to protect you."

"Thank you. Also, I'd like you to call her Asuka in our private conversations. "Second Child" sounds like she's expendable and her NOT being expendable is one of the main points of the scenario. Regarding protection, is there anything we could do to increase our safety in the entry plugs and in the plug suits? I'd like to avoid having our heads impaled by a Lance of Longinus and be prepared in case something attacks us outside of the plug or the plug itself becomes damaged."

"I will speak to doctor Akagi about that. I think we could do an active protection system, that would cut off your nerve connection to an EVA part just before a major hit, that would cause a permanent injury. As it comes to the plug suits, I will tell Akagi to find something to reinforce them while also not affecting your sync ratio."

"Someone could get suspicious if all of a sudden NERV would change the proven and reliable suits to something new. I think we should arrange an accident, that would convince such protection is required. Nothing major, maybe a shot to my arm, that wouldn't cause a permanent injury would be enough. And for the connection cut system, that can easily be explained with my performance against the Third Angel. I won't allow mother to read my mind, Lilith can put a barrier the EVA cannot read through nor even see."

"The accident can be arranged. As for the shooter, there will be families, whose houses will be destroyed during the battles. I will have one of my men shoot you and then we can make a cover-up that it was one of those family members."

"In case Toji's sister gets injured again, have her moved to NERV hospital immediately."

"This time anyone seriously injured in the Angel War will get NERV's medical attention."

"Good. I think there is one more thing. When we arrive, we have to make sure both of us are aware of the scenario. Maybe a message hidden in my "Tokyo-3 invitation" letter?"

"It will contain a picture of Yui and us if I will be aware and when you'll arrive to Tokyo-3 and when we meet again, say that it's a shame mother isn't with us anymore."

"Agreed. We have to behave in public like we still hate each other and you have no other use for me than being a pilot."

"Correct. The Old Men would get suspicious. We have to keep the masks on."

"I think we have all covered for now. Goodbye father, may we meet again."

"Goodbye Shinji, may we meet again."


	2. Do it once again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Evangelion, nor any of its characters nor music nor dialogues, just some merchandise. Evangelion is a property of Gainax.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Do it once again  
**

* * *

His eyes snapped open. A familiar ceiling. One he hasn't seen in over a year. His uncle's and aunt's ceiling. So he was here again.

Shinji got up and looked at the bedside clock. It was a bit after 6 AM. He has some time to safely prepare a little plan. Waddling to the kitchen, he shot a glance at a calendar. It was over half a year before he will be summoned to Tokyo-3. A lot of time to prepare for what will come.

An important part of his scenario was to appear more pleasing to a certain redhead and that includes the first impression. He would have to do some things before going to the fortress.

He took a shower and dressed up. He was damn hungry. When he arrived to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and took some rice and eggs. He would make some scrambled eggs with rice. Nothing that could raise suspicions, maybe an unusual dish, but not that strange.

Shinji turned the stove on and put some rice in boiling water. Then he took out a small bowl and scrambled the eggs inside while also adding some salt. Pouring it all onto a small pan, he placed it on the stove and stirred. Rice and scrambled eggs. His first dish after Instrumentality, first dish after the end of the world. He made it because it was simple and because a certain redhead liked scrambled egg with bacon.

And it was damn good. Physically, he probably ate about nine hours ago, but he felt like he was starving. In fact, even if it would be bad, perhaps even Misato level bad given what he had been through, for him it would taste like heaven.

After finishing his meal, he washed the dishes and made his way towards a computer. He had to find search up some things in the net. First of all, he had to learn German. And he had to speak it in at least a semi-fluid way. The other thing was to learn something useful before going to Geofront. Asuka always loved knights. They were brave, fit, deadly and had an interesting set of weapons. So he decided, that learning some longsword fencing would be the best idea. That is, if he could find a group like that near his place. It was already hard enough in Japan, where kendo ruled the fencing market, but on top of that, he wasn't in the capital, so finding such activities here was unlikely.

Fortunately for him, there was European fencing teacher nearby. He was teaching longsword and sabre techniques. He also accepted people at young age, 13 was enough for his lessons.

There was just one problem. If he would just sign up like that, it would raise suspicions. Why a boy, who was never interested in anything suddenly decides to learn fencing? And why a longsword instead of a traditional Japanese weapon?

To accomplish his goals in that matter, he would have to become more and more interested in European culture and middle-ages in Europe. And so, he spent the next few days watching more and more European movies and started to make some European dishes.

His aunt and uncle didn't suspect anything at all. He started to read books about medieval and renaissance Europe and show his interest in the matter. He was a little surprised when his uncle walked to him one day and asked him if he wouldn't want to learn some European fencing. 'Well, that was easy. I didn't have to show much of my own initiative and got exactly what I wanted.' He knew, that his uncle didn't really care for him and it was probably a way to make the boy return to his home later, but it was irrelevant to him. He got what he wanted. There was also another reason Shinji has chosen the longsword. It was practical, versatile and could get the job done efficiently. It also provided extra range. He wanted to talk NERV into making a progressive sword for his EVA. Yes, it wouldn't prove to be very useful in most Angel fights, but his intention was not to use it against the Angels. He wanted it to defeat the EVA Series SEELE was creating. Such a weapon had useful traits when dealing with humanoid enemies and would be a deadly tool against the heavy and clumsy double blades of the MPEs.

He hated the white monsters with passion. Not only did they kill a person he loved, they humiliated her and made her suffer on a level worse than Hell. He was a god for some time. He witnessed the fight from eyes of everyone that saw it. He relived it through _her_ eyes and felt all of the pain. So as a god, he had it worse than everyone else in Instrumentality. But now, he wanted revenge.

His experiences changed him. He was no longer a shy, wimpy boy, that tried to run away every time. But he also stopped caring about a lot of things. One of them being human lives. No longer would he complain if somebody would have to die. He just simply accepted that some people don't deserve to live and others would have to die for the greater good.

After some optimistic thinking, the boy made his way towards the door heading for another one of his sword training sessions ** _._** He enjoyed longsword fencing. It was fast, versatile and allowed for attacking even while defending. The techniques were different from anything he has known so far or used in EVA combat. Instead of blindly charging forward and swinging his weapon, he had to learn fancy footwork and increased his situational awareness. Yes, this was a good thing.

* * *

It was a bit over half a year since his return. He became good in fencing, learned to speak basic English and German and learned how to cook various European meals, mostly German ones. He didn't waste his time, that's for sure. He also secretly worked out to increase his muscle mass. This combined with fencing training left him with quite a nice body. Definitely not as athletic as Toji and still not as good as Kaworu, but anyways a nice start. He also learned how to swim. He still felt a little uncomfortable in deep water, but at least he wasn't sinking like a brick anymore.

When he got to the kitchen, his uncle greeted him with a sour expression. He handed Shinji an envelope.

"You've got a letter, boy. From your father."

Shinji's brows furrowed at that. Of course he was expecting this, but keeping his mask was the most important thing at the time. He was however nervous of the envelope's content.

"T-thank you, uncle."

He took the letter and retreated back to his room closing the door. Sitting at his desk, he quickly opened the envelope. His heart was beating like a hammer. He shook the paper and felt a huge wave of relief wash through him when a picture of his family fell out. Taking a deep calming breath, the boy smiled and got the rest out of the paper prison.

It was the same exact letter as the last time. Oh, and a familiar picture, the one that showed a little too much with not really a decent hint. Shinji blushed a bit at this. He was still a little uncomfortable with such topics and he knew his happy guardian would constantly tease him again. Nothing will change in that matter. He also found his "new" NERV ID card inside.

He packed all of his belongings and went to school and the fencing group to say "goodbye". He would probably never see them again. At the end, he packed his cello into the case. He was ready to go.

The next morning he got up, washed himself and prepared for his departure. His aunt took him to the train station. A train, that would lead him to a place forwarded him by Misato. After a brief farewell, he boarded the train and departed towards his destiny once again.

* * *

Once again, a useless show. Once again, an unnecessary loss of life, just for pretending to be useful. Once again, the Angel kept advancing. Only this time, it was different. The Third Angel had wings. Covered in black feathers it kept them folded, but ready.

'Well, that is bad.' Shinji walked to the telephone pole and without surprise found out, the power was gone. 'This is really bad. Where is she? If that thing flies, I won't make it in time. And we're gonna have to clean a lot of collateral damage.'

Fortunately, the Angel didn't really seem to interested in quickly getting to his destination. Instead, he amused himself by shooting down VTOLs with his energy lances.

Suddenly, several missiles impacted the Angel, but got blocked by its AT Field. Just like the last time, heavy missiles dropped from bombers did nothing, slamming into the soul barrier and getting blocked by the creature's formidable protection.

One of the vehicles crashed about 20 meters from Shinji, who jumped at the sudden impact. And then, the Angel looked at him. Two black holes staring at Shinji's form. The beast raised his hand and started to prepare a strike. How could a worthless human as Ikari stare at him like he did? He deserved a punishment.

'Well, fuck. This might end up rather quickly.' With that thought, he quickly jumped behind a wall. Two seconds later a deep crater appeared in the street exactly in place he was before. He's gonna have some serious problems if Misato won't show up in the next seconds.

Fortunately, a blue Renault Alpine appeared in his view. At the same time another missile slammed into the Angel, which caused it to become interested in UN forces again. The car's right door opened revealing a woman with raven hair wearing a black top, dark brown skirt and sunglasses.

"I'm sorry! Thanks for waiting!"

Shinji quickly got into the car and positioned himself in the passenger seat. While he was slamming the door, Misato chose the right gear and pushed the gas pedal to its limits. After a few seconds they were speeding away from the monster and its useless military friends.

They rode in silence. Ikari was pretending to be terrified while Katsuragi was focused. After about 10 kilometers, they stopped. Misato took binoculars from the backseat and watched the Angel walking across a mountain.

'There we go again. Three…'

"Hey, don't tell me…"

'Two…'

"They're going to use an N2 mine?!"

'One…'

"Get down!"

'Zero.'

Misato put his head down just a fraction of a second before a blinding light emanated from above the mountain. Then a thunderous boom could be heard while a powerful shockwave sent the car rolling on the ground. After moving about a hundred meters the car finally stopped on a small hill. It was laying on its side.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but my mouth is full of dirt."

"That's okay. Now then, here we go!"

They positioned themselves and prepared to realign the car to its proper position.

"One, two!"

This time it was a little bit easier. Just a little bit, but it proved that Shinji's physical training wasn't useless.

"Three!"

The car dropped to the ground and Misato clapped her hands to get the dirt off.

"Thanks for the hand. I really appreciate it."

"Thank you too, Miss Katsuragi."

"Just Misato is fine. I'm glad we've met at last, Shinji Ikari."

"Yeah…"

They rode the car to the city to collect some batteries. Shinji still wasn't sure if what they were doing was right, but well… it was irrelevant to the scenario. He had to keep his mask however.

"Um, Miss Misato… Excuse me, Misato?"

"What?"

"Are you sure you can just take those?"

"Never mind about that! It's an emergency, and we need a working car right now, right? And I'm an international government official, after all, so everything's going to be perfectly fine, okay?"

"I don't think anyone will buy that."

"You're no fun. You look cute, but you're kind of a cold fish."

"You think so?"

"Oh, did I upset you? Sorry about that! You are a boy, after all."

"And you're pretty childish for your age."

Misato frowned at that and without any warning took several sharp turns. Shinji screamed.

* * *

"The special duty organization NERV?"

"Yes, it's a secret organization under the control of the United Nations"

'Yeah, more like the UN is under control of NERV currently. And then it will be under control of SEELE. And then everything will go to hell. My and my father's job is to change it. The scenario will succeed.' But of course, he didn't say that. "That's where my father is, right?"

"Well, yeah. Do you know what he does?"

Shinji's mood artificially darkened and he made a confused look.

"My teacher told me his work is vital for the protection of the human race. Are you taking me to my father?"

"Yes. Pretty much. Oh, that's right. Did you get an ID card from your father?"

"Yes. Here it is."

"Thanks. Then read this." Misato gave him a "Welcome to Nerv" folder with a "FOR YOUR EYES ONLY" tape.

"Nerv… My father's agency."

"Am I going to work for them too?" His to-be guardian only looked at the ceiling. "Of course. He wouldn't have sent me a letter unless he needed me for something."

"I see. So you don't get along with your father. It's the same with me."

The train has entered the Geofront. Shinji's face beamed when he saw the fortress again.

"Awesome! It's a real Geo-Front!"

"That's right. This is our secret base. Nerv Headquarters. This is the key to rebuilding our world. A fortress for all mankind."

'And was the key to fucking it up even more. Not this time however.'

* * *

"That's strange. Isn't this the right way?"

Misato carefully studied her map with added annotations. Shinji was forced himself not to take her hand and drag her to the cages, but that would mean he knows the base already, which he couldn't. That would mean having to reveal the scenario to Misato, which would be dangerous for the scenario. The boy was amused by captain's lack of orientation in her own work, so his smiled weakly not to raise too many suspicions, while also creating his new character for the public. He couldn't be like the last time, his emotional and visual development had to be quick or he would be late before Asuka's arrival. He wanted to surprise her while also not looking suspicious to people watching him.

"This is why I hate wearing skirts here. But where the heck did Ritsuko go? I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this place yet."

"We passed this spot just a little while ago."

"But don't worry about it! They make these systems to be used, you know."

After a while they got to a lift. They entered and selected a level, but the ride ended before they reached their destination. When the door opened, Misato was greeted by a serious face of NERV's head scientist.

"Uh, hiya, Ritsuko."

"What were you doing, Captain Katsuragi? We're short on both time and manpower, you know."

"Sorry!"

Ritsuko sighed and looked at Shinji, who kept his face hidden in the folder.

"So this is the boy?"

"Right. According to the Marduk report, he's the "Third Child"."

'Marduk, my ass. Of course, she still doesn't know. Well, we will have to do something about Marduk in time. They are dangerous to the scenario.'

"I'm glad to meet you."

"Huh? Sure."

"He's just like his father. Like how he's unendearing."

* * *

"Here we go."

"It sounds pretty serious."

"So, how's Unit 01 doing?"

"It's currently in refrigeration using the B-type equipment."

"Does it really work? It's never worked before, right?"

"The possibility of activation is 0.000000001%. We call it, pathetically enough, the 0-9 System."

'Yeah, of course, so low, it won't activate, no possibility at all. Really, who are we kidding, it has a 100% possibility of activation and probably with an even higher starting sync ratio, even if I suppress it a bit.' Shinji still kept reading his folder not paying attention to the visible giant hand in the LCL on his right.

"Does that mean it doesn't work?"

"Oh, don't be insulting. It's not zero."

"Well, it's just a number. Anyway it's a bit too late to be saying, "Sorry, it didn't work"."

They got out of the lift and stepped into a boat, which carried them to Unit-01. They stepped through the door and into the darkness. Of course, his father needed to repeat this dramatic greeting.

"Huh? It's completely dark."

Then the lights awoke and just a few meters from Shinji's face, the mask of Unit-01 appeared. The boy didn't need to pretend to be surprised. The EVA's head was big and scary. He didn't want to prepare himself for seeing it again, it was easier to show real surprise than to fake it.

"A face? A giant robot?"

"You won't find this in the manual. This is mankind's ultimate multipurpose decisive weapon, the synthetic humanoid, Evangelion, Unit-01. Built in absolute secrecy it is mankind's trump card."

"Is this part of what my father's been doing?"

"Correct" sounded his father's voice through the speakers. "It's been a while."

"Father…"

"We're moving out."

"Moving out?! Unit-00's still in cryo-stasis, isn't it?" Misato shouted and looked to her right. Then a shock played on her face. "You're not planning to use Unit-01?!"

"There's no other way."

"Hold on! Rei can't do it yet, can she? We've got no pilot!"

"One's just been delivered."

"Are you serious?"

"Ikari Shinji…"

"Yes?"

"You will pilot it."

"But even Rei Ayanami took seven months to synchronize with her Eva. It's impossible for him to do it! He just got here!"

"He just has to sit in the seat. We don't expect more than that."

"But…"

"Repelling that Angel is our ultimate priority. To do that we have no choice but to put aboard the EVA whomever has the chance to synchronize with it, no matter how slight. I believe you know that, Captain Katsuragi."

"I suppose…"

"Father, why did you send for me?"

"You know exactly why."

"So you're asking me to take this thing and fight that thing?"

"That's right"

"No way! Why are you doing this now?! I thought you didn't need me!"

"I called you because I have a need for you."

"Why me?"

"Because no one else can."

"No, I can't… I've never even seen anything like this before! I can't do this!"

"You will be instructed."

"But there's no way I can do this! I can't pilot it!"

"If you're going to pilot it, do it now and quickly. If not, leave!" A powerful wave shook the facility. "It must have detected our location."

"Shinji, we don't have time."

"Get into it."

"No! I didn't come for this! This isn't fair!" 'Of course I came here for this, what else? Well, have to keep the mask.'

"Shinji, just why did you come here? You mustn't run! Not from your father and most of all not from yourself."

Shinji decided before, that it wasn't needed to roll Rei onto the bridge and he would agree after those words. He stood there for a several seconds and then spoke.

"Father… it's a shame mother isn't here anymore."

Unknown to everyone else, Gendo felt a huge relief. His son played it all in a brilliant way, almost exactly like the last time. The Commander was nervous because Shinji behaved like in their first meeting on the bridge and suspected that only he has travelled. He had his hopes high because he was notified about the boy's activities after his return.

"Indeed it is. There's nothing we can do about it now."

"I will pilot it."

* * *

"Cooling process, completed… Right arm re-secured… Cage contents now in position for docking…"

"Roger. Signal terminator plug has been ejected."

"Roger. Inserting entry plug… Direct hydro-transmission system, connection prepared… Plug fixed in place… First stage connection initiated…"

The inside of the plug lit up up like a kaleidoscope before settling on its standard metal color.

 _"Filling the entry plug…"_

"What is this stuff?"

Before the liquid covered him Shinji took a big breath of air and held it for as long as he could.

 _"Don't worry. Once your lungs are filled with LCL, your blood will be oxygenated directly. You'll get used to it."_

He finally released his air and breathed LCL. It wasn't pleasant, it was much worse than the last time he was in the plug. Looks like his body must accommodate for it just as mind had to.

"I feel nauseous."

 _"Stop whining! You're a boy, aren't you?!"_

 _"Connecting main power… All circuits transmitting power… Roger… Commencing secondary contacts… A-10 nerve connection, normal…"_ The plug flashed through various stages. _"Set the thought configuration to Japanese… All preliminary contacts established. Performance nominal… Bi-directional circuits are open…"_

 _"Synchronization rate at 52.1%."_

 _"Amazing."_

 _"Harmonics are all normal. No disturbances identified."_

 _"We can do it."_

 _"Prepare to launch!"_

 _"Prepare to launch!… Disengage primary lock bolts!... Disengage confirmed... Disengaging the umbilical bridge… Disengage secondary lock bolts… Disengage primary restraints… Likewise, disengage secondary restraints… Release safety locks numbers one through fifteen… Release confirmed… Currently, Unit-01's condition is free… Internal batteries fully charged... External battery outlet, normal…"_

 _"Roger. Move Eva Unit-01 to the ejector pad."_

 _"Launch path is clear… All systems green…"_

 _"Ready for launch."_

"Roger." Misato turned to the Commander. "Can we really do this?"

"Of course. Unless we defeat the Angels, we have no future."

"Ikari, are you really sure about this?"

At Fuyutsuki's words, Gendo smirked. 'I am absolutely sure about this now. Although those wings are a little unnerving…'

 _"Launch!"_

The Eva accelerated at a rate, that would kill anyone not being in LCL-dampened entry plug. It still was a bit unpleasant to ride those lifts, but it was also exciting. This speed and feeling in body was something Shinji loved and hated at the same time. What he didn't like was how brutally was his Eva stopped when it reached the surface.

 _"Are you ready, Shinji?"_

"Yes." Determination written on his face, he was staring at the form of the winged Angel. Those raven-like wings… they could prove dangerous. So far the beast hasn't used them, but Shinji doubted they were there just for the looks.

 _"Release the final safety lock! Evangelion Unit-01, lift off!"_

 _"Shinji, just concentrate on walking right now."_

'It would be much easier if I didn't know how to run in this thing at Mach 1. But well, can't have everything, so I'll just simulate'

The Eva's shoulder slumped down and Shinji did the first step.

 _"It walked!"_

Another step and… oh, how could that happen? How could his face hit the ground like that? Well, it hurt a bit more than the last time because his sync ratio was higher.

 _"Shinji, get it together! Hurry! Get up!"_

The beast grabbed his face and pulled on his left arm. Shinji grabbed it and held it as firmly as he could.

 _"Shinji, calm down! That's not your arm!"_

 _"What's going on with the Eva's defense system?"_

 _"The signal's not working! The field's not deploying!"_

 _"Have we failed?"_

With that, Sachiel happily broke Unit-01's hand, which passed a lot of pain to Shinji. Higher sync ratio wasn't always the best thing in the world.

 _"Left arm damaged!"_

 _"The circuits have disconnected!"_

The monster lifted Shinji by his head and prepared a lance strike.

 _"Shinji, dodge!"_

A hit. Another one. Another one. And another one.

 _"There's a crack on the front of the cranium!"_

 _"The armor won't last much longer!"_

Another hit. Another hit. And finally a piercing pain through his head. The lance penetrated the whole Eva's helmet and slammed Unit-01 into a building. That however, didn't stop the Angel, who quickly reduced the distance and took the mecha by its head. He sprouted the wings and lifted off.

'Oh fuck, that is bad, that is really, really bad. I hope some help will arrive soon.'

That was the last of Shinji's thoughts. He lost his consciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile the Central Dogma was terrified. The Angel decided to finish off the Eva.

"The head's been damage! Heavy damage received! The Eva was lifted from the ground!"

"The Angel is gaining altitude!"

"The control nerves are disconnecting one after another!"

"We're not getting any readings on the pilot!"

"Break the circuit! Block it!"

"It's rejecting the signal! It won't take it!"

"What about Shinji?"

"His monitors aren't responding. Life signs unknown!"

"Unit-01 has gone completely silent."

"Misato!"

"This is it. Abort the operation! Rescuing the pilot is our first priority! Force eject the entry plug! After that, deploy the plug's parachute!"

"We can't! It's completely out of control!"

"What the hell?!"

A kilometer above Tokyo-3 the Angel was still flying upwards. He didn't notice however, that his package activated again. Mouth restraints cracked and the Eva emitted a horrifying roar. When Sachiel noticed, it was already too late for him.

"The Eva's re-activating!"

"Impossible! There's no way it can move!"

"It can't be…"

"It's gone berserk?"

High above them the beast's wings were ripped off and the Eva was currently holding the Angel's hands. Unit-01 already regenerated its arm and was eager for revenge. With one quick motion it broke both of them. The two opponents were falling at high speed, the Eva was holding onto Sachiel with its legs and cracked one of the monster's bones. Rising it high above, it attacked the core. The Angel deployed its AT Field, but Unit-01 quickly eroded it. After two strikes with the bone shard, Sachiel had enough. He wrapped himself around the Eva and activated self-destruct mechanisms. Exploding Angel in the city was one thing, but an airburst explosion could be extremely deadly to anyone on the ground. A large cross shaped fireball appeared above Tokyo-3.

The Eva's now deactivated form fell onto the ground.

"Captain Katsuragi. When the Pilot awakens, bring him to my office."

* * *

 **A/N:** Eternal gratitude and glory for my proofreader, tacitblue1973 who is helping me correct all mistakes and improve the story!

This chapter has a lot of dialogues from episode 1 of NGE. This wasn't me being lazy, it was required to present, that both Shinji and Gendo are playing it as similarly to the first time as they can, to keep their masks on. I promise that future chapters will be different and will have more descriptions. Anyways, thanks for reading, chapter 3 is already in works :)


	3. Familiar ceiling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Evangelion, nor any of its characters nor music nor dialogues, just some merchandise. Evangelion is a property of Gainax.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Familiar ceiling**

* * *

Misato walked through the battlefield. The Eva was being recovered, it's helmet laying half a kilometer from the torso. The houses on the ground were heavily damaged, some of them leveled. She heard of a girl they found near the battlefield. She was in one of the shops and fortunately had a protection of various corridors and doors, so the shockwave didn't kill her. She was however hit by a piece of debris and had a bit of internal bleeding. If not for the quick reaction, she would probably fall into a coma. The girl was now placed in NERV's hospital and received full medical attention.

The other problem was Shinji's condition. When the Eva collided with the ground he fell out of the control seat and he received some injuries. His left arm was broken and his shoulder dislocated. He was currently treated and hasn't yet awoken. Captain was nervous about his condition, he jumped into the Eva not by his will, but by his father's and her own. And then he received injuries, that required hospitalization. She felt guilty for that.

She was examining the damage of her favorite beer shop when her cellphone rang.

"Captain Katsuragi, how may I help you?"

" _Captain, I was instructed to inform you, that the Third Child has awoken."_

"Thank you, I'll be there in half an hour."

She hung up and walked towards her ruined Alpine. Casting one last glance at the shop, she got into the vehicle and drove to Geofront.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes.

"Unfamiliar ceiling."

Well, not so unfamiliar for him anymore. He was here countless times already. His senses were slowly coming back to him. He felt the smell of hospitals. He didn't like it, it was bringing the worst of his memories. Turning his head to his left side, he noticed, that his arm was out into a sling. He didn't remember anything about the berserk his Eva got into after he fainted. He definitely had to get some information about this.

After looking at a little table at the side of his bed, he noticed a small breakfast. Some bread with butter, one egg and a cup of water. After tasting the food, his fears were confirmed. It was standard hospital food. The bread was almost tasteless and the egg was overboiled. This wasn't the hospital food he was fighting for! Well, nothing could be done about that at the moment though.

After he finished his meal and rested his head on a pillow, the door opened and revealed Misato, who carried a red paper bag. She was wearing her usual outfit with her to-be famous red jacket. Captain smiled at him.

"Hiya Shinji! They told me you're awake, so I got here to greet you. Also, I have some clothes for you, so you can dress up."

She handed him the bag and sat on a chair.

"Hello Miss Misato, thank you for the clothes. What happened?"

"You won Shinji. You've done a good thing. People are safe thanks to you."

"Uh… thank you. Is everyone alright? And what about the Angel?"

"The Angel self-destructed itself while you two were in the air. The explosion leveled some buildings and damaged a lot of them. Nobody was seriously hurt though, people were in shelters."

Shinji didn't really believed her, but couldn't do anything at the moment.

"Shinji… there's one more thing… Commander Ikari wants to see you…"

"Father…"

"I know it's hard for you, but he is your superior and your father. You mustn't run away from him." When Shinji was quiet, she added "Commander ordered you to be dressed up when you'll meet him. Do you want me to help you change clothes? You have the sling, this may… you know…"

"Thank you Miss Misato, I'll manage."

"That's great! But if you'll need any help, please tell me, I'll be waiting outside the door."

With that, Captain left the room. The boy sighed and took the bag Misato left for him. With a bit of disappointment he found his school uniform. 'Damn, I have to change my style to something more… appealing. I know Asuka hates those uniforms and it definitely won't help my situation if I'll still walk around in it.'

Putting the shirt on proved to be difficult. Shinji took off the bandage and passed the left sleeve and then tried to put it on his right arm. This made his left ache. He tried to put the shirt on him, but had little luck with that. After about twenty attempts of grabbing the sleeve, he finally succeeded and put the shirt on. He fastened the buttons and took his black trousers. This wasn't as difficult as the shirt was, but still a little hard. Socks and shoes were easy at least.

After he dressed up, he took the bag and opened the door. Misato was leaning against the wall and humming a catchy tune.

"I was about to ask if you need any help. Everything alright?"

"My left hand hurts a bit, but I'll be fine. Sorry for leaving you to wait."

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Shinji. I'm glad you're fine. I'll take you to Commander's office then."

"Thank you Miss Misato."

After a bit of walking and losing their way, Misato found Gendo's room. She knocked and after receiving an approval, she stepped inside, Shinji was walking right behind her with his head slumped down.

"Captain Katsuragi, I was informed of your performance in your car when the Angel attacked. I'd like to inform you, that all of the damage will be repaired at NERV's cost. Thank you for your commitment."

Misato was a little surprised, but it was a pleasant kind of surprise.

"Thank you, sir."

"You are dismissed, Captain Katsuragi."

The woman's face darkened at that. Leaving Shinji with his father didn't seem like a good idea, but nobody could oppose the Commander. She saluted and left the room. Shinji looked at his father and clenched his right fist.

"Father… why did you call me?"

"Follow me." Gendo walked onto his personal lift platform and looked at Shinji telling him to do the same. They rode in silence for about 20 seconds and after arriving at their level, they marched a bit, took the right turn, then left and right two more times after which they arrived at a door. Gendo swiped his card and they got inside.

The furniture surprised Shinji. Four armchairs around a table, which had a nice white tablecloth on top of which a steaming kettle was placed alongside two cups. Chinese porcelain could be recognized, but the overall design was rather British. All of them were from one set, decorated with gold and green motives. Walls weren't plain white like in most of rooms in NERV HQ, but had a Victorian finish to them. Same applied for the carpet and the rest of the room. A golden candelabrum was mounted on the ceiling, warm yellow light emanating from its lightbulbs. Wallpaper was brown on the bottom and beige on the top, divided by a wooden stripe. There were no windows in the room, but a big bookshelf has been placed opposing the door.

"I'm absolutely sure this room isn't bugged, so we can talk here. This will be our meeting place. Only four people will have access to it, so your ID card is required to open it. Above that, there are also other tests and restrictions I installed to make sure only we can enter. You will have full clearance in MAGI, but it will be hidden, so nobody can suspect anything. What do you think about this place?"

"I like this room. It's cozy and nice. Victorian style I think?"

"Correct. I like it and it fits the theme. It was a little hard getting it all here though."

"I see. Well, you surely did a good job with that. Have you told Fuyutsuki yet?"

"No, not yet, I want to make it gentle and I'd like to have someone to back me up on this. I trust him, but with that kind of situation he might think I've gone mad."

"Good point. I think we'll have to make it even more gentle with Asuka, Fuyutsuki trusts your words, but she won't know us at all and if we suddenly tell her we're trying to make things right this time, she won't believe us."

"She is a vital point of the scenario. Not only she is important to you, we can't trust Unit-01 anymore, so Unit-02 will have to be our main Eva after some time. Yui was a smart woman and she'll find out at some point. We can't allow her to gain an S2 Engine."

"She can't awaken either. That means, that we'll only have two Evas we are sure to be operational against Zeruel. Unit-01 should be used, but with great caution. I don't know what can we do against Bardiel, but we have to gain Unit-04 before SELEE will destroy it."

"The reason for Unit-04's fate was its S2 Engine. SELEE didn't want such a powerful weapon in our hands. We can try to prevent the incident by destroying the next Angel's core completely."

"That still won't give us the Unit, it will only delay the activation. But it can buy us some time and since last time Shamshel's core brought only information to SELEE, its destruction will benefit the scenario. We know that S2 Engines of the Eva Series were developed mainly with help they received from Tabris, but we can slow it down by not giving them an intact core."

"Correct. We have to prevent the assault on NERV completely. While with our knowledge we may be able to survive the attack, the casualties would be far too great. Eliminating SELEE is required, they won't stop the Human Instrumentality Project."

"True, we have to make it as one move or at least begin with Keel. They will raise their protection if we eliminate one of the members, but killing SELEE 01 might stall the project for a long while. Alongside that we have to release all material about SELEE to the public. This may stop the attack if we'll be able to do it right."

"Eliminating Keel will be difficult, but if we won't be able to destroy SELEE in one blow, he is the one we have to start with. I made some cherry tea, would you like a cup?"

"Yes please, thank you."

Gendo took the kettle and poured the hot liquid into both cups. The scent of a delicate tea with cherry accent filled the room. Shinji and his father sat down and took their cups. It was delicious, not sour at all, it's color was light and slightly pinkish.

"It's delicious."

Gendo nodded, but didn't respond deciding to fully immerse in the taste. He never tried that tea before. He bought it and decided it would probably suffice. And it did, more than he'd ever expect. While he did drank some good tea in his life, this was a masterpiece. The shop was strangely located in Tokyo-3 itself, it was a small shop with big prices.

'This shop is definitely going to stay here, nothing can happen to it, I'll see to that.'

Finishing the tea proved to be difficult because neither of them wanted to lose the glorious taste from their mouths. But everything good must end at some point. Tea is no exception.

"You know, Shinji, I was actually nervous when you played your role. You are a good actor."

"Thank you father, I decided that I must give an impression like before. I know SELEE is monitoring my movements to some extent, so my change must be gradual. I want to make my appearance completely different before the 6th Angel. I'll get Toji and Kensuke into it, so it will look like they're making me change. Old Men shouldn't find it too suspicious. After all, a boy, whose social life was almost non-existent for several years must change when he'll find someone he can familiarize with."

"Old Men like to appear as all-knowing, but they are fools. Our scenario won't fail. You have taken wise movements before arriving here. Choosing a longsword will prove to be useful for the Angel War."

"Actually, I don't think it will be that much useful against the Angels, surely, it may help a lot with some of them, but my main point about it from practical point of view, was the battle against the Eva Series. A light melee weapon with long range might prove deadly against their blades. They are heavy and clumsy. Such is a cost of being able to transform into a Lance."

"We have to ensure that this fight won't take place again, but it's good to be prepared. I'll make our scientists work on an Eva-scale version of it."

"Exactly what I had in mind. Leave twenty percent of the edge from the guard unsharpened and non-vibrating. It will help with handling the weapon in close combat while also giving an opportunity for precise thrusting."

"I'll see to that. I think the sword should be ready for the battle with the 7th Angel."

"I'd like to take it on my second sortie, not my first one. I intend to screw up that one."

"I see. So you're going to do it like before, so you can have her with you?"

"Yes, that's what I have in mind. I still find it a bit creepy to know everything while she won't, but I can't really do anything about that."

"We are almost sure she didn't come back as we did, but you must make a backup scenario if she somehow did. It would be foolish to be unprepared."

"I will think about it. We still have some time though, so there is no big rush."

"Correct. If she would come back, we have no idea what her attitude towards you would be, so prepare for everything."

"I will. All will proceed according to the scenario."

"Amen to that."

* * *

She found Shinji sitting in a chair staring at his left hand in a sling. His shoulders slumped, he looked really depressed. Misato needed him to lighten up, so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"How did the meeting go?"

As she received no answer, she understood, that asking Shinji about his relationship with Commander Ikari was not a good idea if she wanted to make him feel better.

Captain Katsuragi sighed and gestured him to follow her. They reached a lift and stopped in front of it. When it arrived, they were greeted by a cold stare of none else than Gendo Ikari himself. Shinji stood in place and didn't take any steps towards the lift, turning his head instead. Doors closed and the lift continued its journey with its only passenger.

"C'mon Shinji, let's take the stairs."

* * *

"Alone?"

"Right. His room will be in the 6th Block, just beyond this one. Is that satisfactory?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Shinji…"

"It's… acceptable. I was always alone. Anywhere will suffice."

Judging by the look on Misato's face, Shinji could definitely see one thing. All was proceeding according to the scenario.

* * *

"What?!"

"So, I said, I'll take care of Shinji. I've already got permission from the brass. Hey, it's not like I'm going to put "put the moves" on a kid."

"Of course you're not! What the hell are you thinking? You're always like that. Honestly!"

Misato held the phone as far from her ear as she possibly could.

"She just can't take a joke."

Shinji stood quietly, but had a small smile on his face. After Doctor Akagi hung up, they got to NERV's parking lot and got into the Alpine. The boy decided that changing his appearance should finally slowly start.

"Well, we'll have to have a party tonight, right?"

"A party? What for?"

"A welcoming party for my new roommate, of course!"

"Heh, thank you Miss Misato."

"Uhhh… how many times do I have to say? Just Misato is fine."

Shinji just smiled at that.

* * *

Of course. Beer. Lots and lots of beer. What else could Misato buy for a party? Oh yeah, a sake bottle. And crisps. Seven bags to be exact.

She didn't shop only for the party however, she bought things for the next week. That involved a thing, that made a shiver go down Shinji's spine. Instant curry. The very thing dreaded by him, Asuka, Ritsuko Akagi and even Kozo Fuyutsuki. The infamous dish prepared by Captain or soon Major Katsuragi when Shinji wasn't available or just when she decided her cooking is edible and wanted to show it to everyone else.

This was bad. If Misato would cook for today's party, he could expect his stomach to react like the last time. And it wasn't a pleasant experience.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind if we make a little stop on the way."

"Where?"

"Someplace really cool."

After arriving at the place, they got out of the car and stood near the railing. The Sun was beginning to hide behind the mountain, beautifully illuminating Tokyo-3 with orange rays.

"Is the city always like that? It looks small."

"It's time."

Alarms sounded and Tokyo-3 was spotted by red lights indicating moving structures. Buildings started to emerge from the ground, tall skyscrapers covered with glass and shiny metal made a beautiful sight. A lot of medium sized flats appeared between the tall ones. Shinji stood quietly with a large smile on his face.

"This is a fortress, designed to protect against the Angels. This is New Tokyo-3. This is our city. And it's the city that you helped to protect."

'A fortress, protect against the Angels. Just wait till Zeruel shows up. You'll have to verify that statement Misato, I can assure you.'

* * *

"Your things should have already been delivered, Shinji. The truth is, I just recently moved to this city too."

This time Misato carried her big bag of things she bought, while Shinji carried her small one. His broken arm was giving him some advantage in these matters. His healing was accelerated by NERV medicaments, but he still had to wear the damn sling.

"Come on in."

Shinji decided against pardoning her for an intrusion like the last time and instead just stood before the door.

"Shinji, this is your new home. Not a house, a home."

The boy made a step passing the door.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home."

The dropped the bags in the kitchen and got into the living room.

"As you can see, the place is a little bit messy, but make yourself comfortable."

"You call this… a "little bit" messy?"

"Oh! Sorry! Could you put the food in the fridge?"

"Sure."

Even before he opened the fridge, Shinji knew what would he see inside. Ice, snacks and lots of beer.

'Oh no, her alcoholism won't be around this time, I'll have to do something about this.'

There was also the second fridge. Misato's penguin was probably still sleeping after a beer. There was no point in asking about its contents, so he unloaded the content of bags into the first fridge.

* * *

"Let's eat!"

'Oh no please don't let us eat…'

"Let's eat."

Misato took her first can of Yebisu and drank it in one swig. After finishing it, she emitted her trademark beer yell.

"Life just doesn't get any better than this!"

She looked at Shinji and was met with a stare, that sent a shiver down her spine. A stare of steel and ice that made a person it was directed at instantly reconsider their actions. A stare only one person she knew was capable of. She was met with a stare of Gendo Ikari. But this one was made not by the Commander, but by his son. After her eyes widened from surprise, Shinji smirked. She didn't know that smirk as Gendo always had his hands in front of his mouth, but it definitely added to the stare.

"You just drank a beer in one swig, Misato."

Captain Katsuragi could finally respond to the boy. He just played with her.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"There is about 100 more cans in your fridge. And there are two more on the table. You sure you don't want some soda?"

"Eeehh? Soda? Beer's way better. And what about you? Don't you do things you should not?"

'Except for plotting with a person responsible for Second and Third Impacts, no, I'm pretty sure I'm clear this time.'

"Uhhh… I don't think so."

"Oh c'mon. It's boring to be like that!"

"It's better than having a hangover every morning."

Misato desperately tried to make Shinji go to the defensive, but had no real opportunity. The boy was too good for that, so she decided to change her tactic to one she was a master of. The art of teasing.

"Oh, so you are afraid of having a little hangover? Never drank a beer, maybe you were too afraid of being caught, huh?"

She managed to achieve her objective. If Shinji had drank a beer, that meant he DID make some things he should not, therefore, he lied. If he didn't, that meant he was afraid. He can still decide to drink one now giving Misato more material for teasing. Any result was good for her.

"No Misato, I just prefer something else."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Mojito is fine."

The response left Misato speechless. It was a drink that didn't leave much room for teasing. Strong, but also expensive and dignified. What she didn't know was that Shinji never drank its alcohol version, just the non-alcohol imitations using sparkling water or things like Sprite. She was too stunned by his response to think about it.

Meanwhile Shinji began to eat his nightmary dish. Instant curry. What else could Misato prepare? He thought he could survive after eating it so many times already. His mind maybe could, his body however, disagreed. The moment he took his first bite, his tongue was assaulted by the incredibly spicy flavor. Swallowing the food proved to be a horrible experience with curry burning his throat. Shinji took one more bite before giving up and drinking half of his orange juice at once and trying to catch some air to ventilate his throat.

Misato's shock was replaced by a smirk at boy's reaction to her curry. She was obviously aware of how an unprepared person can react to her cooking and it always granted her satisfaction. She couldn't get any from the quality of her dishes, so she got it from reactions of poor victims of her cuisine.

"What Shinji, don't you like my cooking?"

"Uhhh..."

Shinji didn't really say it. He tried to say something else, but his devastated throat could only emit that sound. After several minutes he could finally speak. In some way at least.

"It's just exotic, sorry Misato. I'm just not used to it."

"That's no excuse! You can't be so finicky."

She leaned over the table bringing her face very close to the boy's and making an angry glare. Shinji shrank in his chair and began to sweat.

"No, that's not what I… well…"

Misato achieved her goal of playing with Shinji and smiled brightly?

"Isn't it nice? Having dinner with somebody else!"

Shinji didn't want to let Misato pull of that trick, but he already lost. He could however try to come out of it without losing his face.

"Yes, indeed it is."

* * *

After they finished their dinner, the Captain wanted to play rock, paper, scissors to divide their chores, but Shinji had another idea. He willingly offered to cook and clean the house while Misato would do the rest. He took more work than her, but he was sure it was better since Misato was able to win most of her RPS games. He didn't know how, even Instrumentality didn't give him that secret, so he had to assume it was pure luck. That didn't help with winning those games however, so the best idea was to avoid them.

They sat at the table. On Misato's right was a large pile of beer cans. Shinji failed at fighting her alcoholism this day, but that didn't mean he would surrender. He would strike again when the breakfast would come.

"Starting today, this is your home, so you can take advantage of everything here."

"Yes…"

"Man. All you keep saying is yes, yes, yes. It's so depressing!"

She got on the table and grabbed Shinji's head.

"You're a boy, aren't you? Act like a man! Okay?"

"Alright, alright! Just let me go."

"Oh well. Why don't you go take a bath and scrub away all those bad memories? Bathing is the laundry of life."

* * *

Shinji was not surprised anymore when he got inside the bathroom and spotted several bras and panties hanging from the ring attached to the ceiling. Misato was not a person, who cared about hiding these things from anyone to be honest. He then opened the door and was greeted by his another roommate. Pen Pen shook off the water. Shinji emitted a short shriek, not because he just saw a penguin taking a bath, but because of his body's reaction to the cold water coming from the "animal". His mind however kicked in and he quickly reached the bathroom's curtain. He let the penguin out and only showed his head to Misato.

"Misato, a penguin?!"

"Oh, him? He's one of those new hot spring penguins."

Pen Pen opened his fridge and got inside.

"How did you get him? And how can he do such things?"

"His name is Pen Pen. He's your other roommate. I adopted him. He was a genetic experiment and they wanted to get rid of the poor guy, but I offered taking him in. He's really good at chess, so watch out for that."

"Really now… And I thought I saw weird things in NERV…"

Shinji sighed and closed the curtain. He got into the bath and started thinking. Asuka. He already knew what to do if she didn't come back. But what if she did? What would be her attitude towards him? She would probably hate him after what she saw in Instrumentality. That would be really bad. But Shinji didn't know anything about what happened after he returned, so Asuka could have an entirely different reaction than what he expects. Shinji knew everything about her life, from the start to the end. He knew about her feelings towards him she suppressed. They were something she didn't want to accept, but after Instrumentality, things change greatly. He and his father changed very much after they exited from Instrumentality to their own planning dimension, so Asuka could change as well. If she indeed returned, she would definitely change in some way, most likely for the better. The question was, what would be her attitude towards Shinji?

Most notably, how what would she feel about his hospital incident and him not helping her against the Eva Series. Shinji now understood completely why those things happened. It was all a part of a plan, he had to broke completely. He was so broken he wasn't really conscious on his mind when he did "that" in the hospital. He realized what had he done later and that lead to him wanting a bullet to his head. He still felt somewhat guilty about it, but he couldn't do anything except accepting it now.

Regarding the Eva Series, his only real fault was that he didn't even try to help. Unit-01 wouldn't even activate if he tried, he knew that. His mother planned Asuka's death as a mean of destroying Unit-02 because she didn't want any Eva left. While Unit-02 should have been destroyed, this was achievable without an extremely painful and traumatizing death. Anyways, he didn't even try. He was too broken for thinking clearly.

He got over those things while he was still in Instrumentality, the question was, would Asuka forgive him? Would she knew why those things happened? She was the main point of his scenario and having an antagonistic Asuka would most likely break him again. So first of all, he had to prepare for the worst. He had to prepare for a situation, when the girl he loved would hate him. Should she or not, that was irrelevant.

If Asuka would indeed hate him, the first thing he should do, was to speak with her. Explain why he did those things. He would beg for forgiveness and try to make amends. She wouldn't want to talk however. He had to pin her somewhere she couldn't run from. If things would go that way, he could ask his father to incarcerate both of them for some reason like stealing Unit-02 against Gaghiel. Then, they could talk. He couldn't really plan an outcome of such a situation. If this would not resolve anything, he would still try until she wouldn't stand him. He had to. Running away solves nothing.

Shinji was sure Asuka wouldn't be neutral towards him. She could either let her feelings out or hate him. And he definitely preferred the first case.

His water was getting cold, so he had to finish his bath and brush his teeth to make place for Misato.

* * *

He was lying in his bed. He was thinking about the second possibility. The better one. If Asuka would also return, it could make the scenario much easier and more pleasant or it could make the scenario a nightmare. He seriously hoped for the first case. He already decided what to do if she would hate him, but that didn't mean he preferred it. In case Asuka would understand him, he would still talk, but in a much more friendly environment. And then, he would take her on a date. Yes, a date would be nice. He knew one thing however, his cooking was much better than in any restaurant in Tokyo-3. Especially, if he would make an European dish. Preferably a German one. After that, he would let the things flow. But before her arrival, no matter her condition, he would have to modify the Katsuragi household. For him it was irrelevant if the house was in European or Japanese style, but for Asuka, it was not.

"Shinji, I'm coming in."

The door opened revealing Misato clad in a bath towel.

"I forgot to tell you something. You did a very praiseworthy thing today. You should be proud of yourself."

Shinji lied motionless. He was changing his character, but changes couldn't be too drastic. He wanted to look like if he was scared.

"Good night, Shinji. Hang in there."

Overall, his day was successful. NERV's medicaments were applied to his left hand while he was unconscious, so he could leave the hospital the same day. His arm wouldn't heal for about three more days, but it was a stunning speed nonetheless. His encounters with father made a good cover for their real relationship and plans. His time with Misato went better than expected.

All was proceeding according to the scenario

* * *

 **A/N:** There it is, the third chapter. Sorry for making you wait, some things had to be done first :) Every chapter will have between 4 and 8 thousand words, most of them will have about 5-6 thousand. Thank you for the reviews, I'm surprised of the positive reception. Thank you everyone for reading :)


	4. Old friends anew

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Evangelion, nor any of its characters nor music nor dialogues, just some merchandise. Evangelion is a property of Gainax.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Old friends anew**

* * *

Shinji was sitting in an entry plug while Doctor Akagi was making him "familiar" with the Eva, so he could be effective in battle.

" _Good morning, Shinji. How are you?"_

"I'm fine. Getting used to it. It's ok."

" _That's good. Have you memorized the positions of all the Eva emergence points, emergency power junctions, armament buildings, and recovery zones?"_

'I could sing about them even if you woke me up at 3 AM. Not that I can tell you.'

"I think so."

" _Then, I'll review it one more time. Normally, the Eva runs off electricity provided by an umbilical cable."_

'In case it doesn't eat an Angel absorbing its S2 Engine, that is.'

" _In emergencies, it can switch to an internal battery with an active life of one minute at full power, and no more than five minutes in the minimal activity gain mode. This is the limitations of our current technology. Do you understand?"_

"Yes."

" _Now let's continue from where we left off yesterday. We'll initiate Induction Mode."_

His display changed to a battle with Sachiel. Unit-01 was equipped with a Pallet Rifle and was standing about 400 meters from the Angel.

" _Position the target in the center, then switch "on"."_

Shinji waited for the computer to align and squeezed the trigger. The first time he did that, his shots went above the Angel, but this time, he decided for something else. Missing his first 3 shots, the rest of them were shoved into the Angel's body causing major damage to the virtual creature. It wasn't enough to drain its HP, but enough to show he was doing something right. Sachiel took the hits and his model changed to a half-ripped one.

" _Calm down. You are doing good, but you still missed the first few shots. Position the target in the center, then fire."_

This time, Shinji quietly pulled the trigger and his shots hit the Angel draining its HP completely. These were just training scenarios, a real Angel would probably just ignore those shots and happily rush the Eva.

" _Good. Another one."_

Another Sachiel appeared. It was quickly destroyed. Same went for the next 50 Sachiels Ritsuko decided to throw at Shinji. It was a really boring exercise, but one Doctor Akagi decided was necessary. Then, Shinji got an idea.

"Excuse me, Doctor Akagi? Can you switch the targeting computer off?"

" _That would disable your targeting systems, so you would have to aim on intuition. It would also disable recoil dampening systems. Are you sure you want to try that?"_

"This is only a simulation, isn't it? I'd like to try. It's aiming really slowly."

" _Hmph."_ was the only reply he got. Ritsuko was really touchy when somebody decided to criticize the MAGI system. She was proud of it and somebody saying, that it was "too slow" was a wound on her ego.

It seemed however, that the doctor decided to proceed with his request. His targeting reticule soon disappeared and he got full controls of Eva's arms. Akagi had already "introduced" him to Eva's movement, so he could move the mecha without raising suspicions.

Raising the rifle to his shoulder, he gripped it tightly and moved Unit-01's head to get a clear view of the rifle's sights. But there were unfortunately none. Apparently whoever designed the weapon, decided that a kid wouldn't be able to use them anyways, so they were lacking. Yeah, great idea.

Shinji carefully aligned the weapon in a way, that should allow him to hit his target. He pressed the trigger in a short movement and one shot was fired. The recoil was really low for the Eva. It was similar to a .223 NATO round fired from AR-15. He never fired one personally, though Instrumentality showed him life of various people, who did.

The bullet travelled through the air and impacted the Angel on its arm. Without iron sights, such a hit was quite a success for a person, who never fired a real gun without an assist before.

Deciding to test his luck, he tried a two round burst. The first shot hit the target in the head, but the second one was drawn by the recoil and flew a little above the Angel's left shoulder.

'So it's drawing a little to the right. Ok, let's try again.'

He heard some rumble in the control room. Apparently, Misato rubbed his successful hits in Ritsuko's face. He shot two rounds again, this time compensating for the recoil. The first bullet flew above the Angel and the second one followed it in about the same direction. His recoil compensation was successful, but he still didn't have much accuracy, especially with no sights. Then Misato's voice sounded over the comm link.

" _Shinji, you're doing good. Move the rifle's stock a little to your right and try again, it should have a straight upwards recoil then."_

He moved the stock and rested it comfortably on his shoulder. Shooting another two round burst proved Captain's advice to be effective. This time the weapon's recoil was cleanly pulling it upwards with just a little side kick. One of the shots impacted the creature's shoulder while the other flew past it. He would have to speak to Misato to install some kind of sights for manual aiming with those rifles. Of course long-range targeting wouldn't be possible, but in case a quick reaction was needed, such addition could prove very useful.

" _Enough of this. Shinji, we should proceed with your training."_

Shinji sighed. Ritsuko was pissed, that was obvious. Deciding not to worsen the situation, he forced a polite response like his old self.

"I'm sorry Doctor Akagi. We can continue."

* * *

A large bulge under a blanket. Captain Misato Katsuragi when she was in her home. A lazy slob, who lived in a mess. An alcoholic. A woman used to running away from her problems. The first person, who showed Shinji real kindness in his previous life after Gendo abandoned him. A person he loved like he would his mother if Yui Ikari wasn't a crazy woman seeking godhood for herself. So he loved Misato like a mother he never had. Now she was sleeping peacefully after a night shift.

She was responsible for taking the garbage, but Shinji decided to let her rest. He got into the kitchen, collected any burnable trash he could find and shoved it into a bag containing more of it. He put on his shoes and walked out of the apartment towards a place, where people left garbage and put the bag there.

Shinji returned to the apartment and made breakfast for himself and Misato. This time, he decided to make something European. He chopped some bacon to small pieces, placed a piece of butter on a frying pan and he put it on the stove. He then scrambled some eggs into a plastic bowl, added some milk and threw the bacon into the mix. After adding some salt, he poured the bowl's contents onto the pan and began mixing it with a wooden spoon.

A wonderful smell filled the house. It was good enough to wake up the sleeping captain. She carefully stuck her head through the door to see Shinji making breakfast.

"My little Shinji is making breakfast for me? Thank you."

"Oh, Misato. Sorry for waking you up."

"No problem, kid. I have to take out trash anyways."

"I already did that for you. For breakfast there are scrambled eggs with bacon. I have to leave for school in fifteen minutes though."

"Alright, get ready then. And thank you for taking out the trash."

Shinji smiled and took the pan to put food on their plates. It tasted as delicious as it smelled. A glorious dish indeed. The boy was good at making it, Asuka really liked it, she never told him about it, but he knew even before Instrumentality. After they finished eating, Ikari thanked his guardian and prepared himself for school. He knew what day it was. It was a day Toji Suzuhara returned after being absent for two weeks.

* * *

When Shinji entered the class, he was saw only a small population of students. The amount of them was steadily decreasing since Sachiel's attack. Looking to his left, Ikari saw his to-be friend Kensuke filming a VTOL model while making noises trying to imitate its engines and rocket pods. Aida was then approached by Hikari Horaki. They talked for a little. Shinji couldn't hear them from such a distance, but he knew what their conversation was about. Toji's printout and people injured in the attack.

Shinji silently made his way to his chair and sat. It was the same chair as the last time, he had a sentiment for it. It was then, when Toji opened the door with a stern face.

"Toji!"

"Suzuhara."

"Wow, has the class population dropped or what?"

"They've all evacuated and transferred to other schools. After all, no one wants to stay after that fierce battle inside the city."

"Yeah, you're probably the only one who's actually enjoyin' the chance to see a real war."

'War. A good description of what is it. Only, the soldiers are broken children sent in machines capable of ending the world against alien monstrosities. But the effects are more or less the same. Ruined lives, destroyed homes and death.'

"I suppose so. So where have you been, Toji? You were gone for so long. Did you get caught in the crossfire or something?"

"My kid sister did. She got hit by a piece of debris. She survived, but she's been in the hospital ever since. Both my pop and gramps work at the lab, and there's no way they can leave their posts right now. So if I ain't with her, she's all alone at the hospital. At least she wasn't put in some shitty one, NERV took her in. Man, that robot's pilot was plain awful! I'm downright pissed off! What's the point of our own guy wreckin' the city?"

'Of course, Misato lied to me. But hey, at least the damage is much less than it was the last time. So Toji's sister is in hospital at NERV, her damage was much less extensive than the last time, good.'

"Oh, about the pilot, have you heard the rumor about the new transfer student?"

"Transfer student?"

"Him, over there. He transferred here while you were absent. He came a few days after the incident. Don't you think that's odd?"

'C'mon Kensuke, you shouldn't talk about someone behind his back. I may have my earbuds plugged, but that doesn't mean I listen to anything right now. You should be more careful.'

At this moment the old Sensei entered the class. Hikari managed to quickly get the class right.

"Rise! Bow! Sit!"

* * *

The teacher talked about Second Impact once again. He always talked about it. Shinji didn't understand why. They were wasting a lot of time listening to him, why couldn't they study something like XX century or Renaissance or Middle Ages or anything for that matter? But no, they just had to listen to him. Or should at least.

Most students were pressing random keys on their laptops, looking through the window or simply sleeping. Shinji however, decided to spend his time in a more useful way.

More fun at least. Because playing Snake on those old computers was not really useful. He discovered how to install some simple games before the Bardiel incident, so now he could make use of his knowledge. Well, this knowledge may actually be valuable at some point as several students were already watching his monitor in awe.

Suddenly, his game paused and a red "CALL" message appeared on his screen. Shinji knew what was that, but he picked it up anyways.

' _Is that true that you're the pilot of that robot? Y/N'_

Shinji turned his head towards the back of the class and saw several enthusiastic girls typing on their laptops and waving to him while smiling brightly.

' _It's true, isn't it? Y/N'_

Shinji didn't really know what to do. He decided, that Toji hitting him would be beneficial to their friendship, but admitting it also meant, that girls would see him as a good dating material. He had other plans in that matter, so it would somewhat complicate things. On the other hand, if he could get Asuka to date him and they would become a couple, she would be delighted by rubbing it in her classmates' faces.

'Well, that's two advantages versus one minor disadvantage. Hell, I'll tell them.'

' _YES'_

When he send the message, the entire class filled with amazed faces and loud voices.

"What?!"

"Really?!"

"Oh, wow!"

"Cool!"

"Really, the new student was?"

The teacher didn't even notice, but Hikari did.

"Hey, you guys! We're still in class, you know! Sit down now!"

"Aw, you're always so bossy!"

"It's okay, it's okay!"

"It's not okay!"

Ikari quickly found himself surrounded by girls, who began to ask questions.

'Well, maybe that wasn't such a hot idea after all…'

"Hey, how were you chosen?"

'My father called me to Tokyo-3, told me to get into the robot and fight without training. Quite a nice method, don't you think?'

"Were there any tests?"

'Yeah, if you're broken enough or have something you can be blackmailed about and have a mother killed by Eva, you're a perfect candidate.'

"Weren't you scared?"

'Noooooooo… I was perfectly happy about fighting an alien monster while having a high probability of death in combat.'

"What's the cockpit look like?"

'A big metal tube inserted into the spine. Great, isn't it?'

"Sorry everyone, those things are secret."

"Hey, what's the name of the robot?"

"They call it Eva or Unit-01."

"Eva?"

"And what's its ultimate attack?"

'Ending the world by causing an Impact. Really guys, Evas aren't such a good business.'

"Sorry, that is also a secret."

"That's amazing! You're the pride of the school!"

"Yeah, right! Cool!"

Hikari's attempts at calming down the class were futile, but apparently the teacher didn't even hear the bickering. He noticed only when the bell rang. Shinji had no idea how did sensei's mind work. How can he not hear loud giggles and almost shouted questions while a bell manages to get his attention?

"Ikari, where do you live?"

'Oh shit, shit shit shit shit! Why do they have to ask such questions?'

Of course no one noticed Hikari's "Rise! Bow! Sit!" shouted at the top of her lungs. She was seriously annoyed, but definitely not as much as Toji, who was very pissed at young Ikari. At least Shinji could finally escape questions. The next part of the scenario had to be made live.

* * *

A strong punch to the face threw him onto the ground. This time, Shinji stood up cautiously trying to maintain a steady position. His upper lip was bleeding.

"Sorry, transfer student, but I've gotta beat you up! I won't feel right until I've smacked you."

"Sorry, his little sister was injured in the incident the other day. Well, there you have it."

Shinji shook dirt off himself, looked Toji in his eyes and smiled.

"Shinji Ikari, pleased to meet you. I was the one, who requested from NERV, that she should be hospitalized in their hospital with modern healing methods instead of a low-end hospital for the rest of the city. Also, your sister wasn't injured by my Eva, but by the Angel, who decided to self-destruct above the city. Just so that you'd know."

Toji didn't expect such an outcome. He thought the pilot was reckless and didn't care for anything except glory. Apparently, he was wrong. He stood, shocked by Ikari's words. It was then, when Ayanami appeared on the patio and howling of sirens filled the air.

"Sorry guys, I think there's another Angel. Well, I've already broken my left arm in the previous fight, let's see how will I fare against this one…"

With that, Shinji and Rei ran off in the direction of Geofront, while Toji and Kensuke stood with their mouths agape.

* * *

" _Attention, elementary school and junior high school students. Please form groups with your individual classes."_

"Not again! Just text again! They won't show us civilians anything. Even though it's an incredible event."

Toji sat quietly, contemplating what he did. He decided to beat up a new student, one, that not only saved the city, but also gave his sister good medical care. He beaten up a guy, who was also injured in the fight.

To say Toji wasn't proud of what he did would be an understatement. He felt outright guilty. This Ikari also just shrugged it off and apparently didn't hold a grudge. Why?

"Hey, Toji, I need to talk to you, privately, you know?"

"What for?"

"Just give me a second, okay?"

"Well, okay."

Both boys got up and found Hikari.

"Class rep!"

"Yes?"

"We both hafta go to the john!"

"You were supposed to use the bathroom before you came here."

* * *

Shamshel was happily flying over the forest unaware of what would he face. Currently the only things bothering him were some rocket launchers and automatic cannons. The Angel didn't feel a thing, his AT Field protected him against all of it. Soon UN Forced gave up and the committee called NERV to dispatch an Evangelion against the creature.

Shinji was already sitting inside the entry plug, his expression one of fear and determination. Only the second was true. He felt no fear, if things would go badly, his Eva would just go berserk and if something extreme would happen, he could always stop suppressing his synch ratio and go at the Angel without restricting himself. That would raise some suspicions, but surely they would make something up.

" _Entry procedure initiated… LCL oxygenated… Releasing airlock… Pilot's synch ratio holding at 65.7%..."_

" _Shinji, are you ready to head out?"_

"Yes."

" _Listen to me. Neutralize the enemy's AT field, then fire a volley from the pallet gun. It is now outfitted with holo sights, Misato's doing. Do it like we practiced, you can switch to manual fire if must be, but only in a necessary situation. Rely on computer targeting when possible. Is that understood?"_

"Yes."

" _Launch!"_

Electromagnets on the lift turned on and the Eva was launched at unhealthy-yet-exciting speeds towards the surface. Shinji already had a plan for destroying the Angel completely and he didn't forget to include his to-be friends in it in case they showed up.

* * *

"So, what's this about?"

"Toji, what's bothering you? You're just sitting there quietly with that thoughtful expression on your face…"

"The new guy. What I did to him and what he did for us."

"You feel bad?"

"Yeah. I feel stupid. This wasn't his fault. But hey, I don't think you called me here to talk about this. Why then?"

"I've got to see it, at least once in my life."

"You mean the battle up there?"

"Nobody knows when the enemy will come the next time."

"Kensuke, are you serious? This Ikari broke his hand and he was _inside_ the robot, what do you think can happen to _us_?"

"If we let this opportunity escape us, we may lose it forever! Please, help me unlock the gate."

"But you'll get killed if you go out there."

"You don't know if that will happen, even if we stay here. If I could be killed anyway, I'd rather see it first."

"Idiot. What do you think Nerv's for?"

"And what's Nerv's most important weapon? It's the robot the new kid pilots. He protected us the other day, but you hit him pretty hard. If he refuses to pilot the robot, we're all going to die. Don't you have a duty to watch him fight?"

"Eh, I guess you're right. I'll have to somehow apologize to him."

* * *

Shinji expanded his AT field and prepared himself for the battle. In case Toji and Kensuke won't be present, he would attack the Angel from close range with a pallet rifle and a knife at once to insure the highest damage possible.

" _The AT Field has been deployed…"_

In case they did show up, he would retreat and escort them to NERV HQ. He didn't want to risk fighting the stronger version of Shamshel with civilians on board.

" _Do it just as planned, okay, Shinji?"_

'Just as I planned, that is.'

"Right."

He stepped from behind the lift and let the computer aim at the Angel. The last time, he shot constantly in full-auto, which caused a lot of smoke to cover his target. This time, he shot three, five shot bursts. This proved to be a wise decision. The Angel wasn't much different in appearance, but instead of two protrusions, he had eight of them. Only his top pair however, was bulky, the rest were fairly thin. Eight energy whips to avoid.

If the smoke was present, he would probably be sliced by the weapons. Shinji backed off and fired several more rounds at the Angel. He dodged the next attack, but purposely lost his ground. Some pain would be irrelevant if it helped the scenario's success.

His cable has been severed in the next lashing, however, that wasn't really intended.

" _The umbilical cable's been severed!... Eva has switched to its internal battery power source… 4 minutes, 53 seconds of activation remaining…"_

A whip was wrapped around Shinji's ankle and Shamshel happily threw him into the air. Shinji prayed his friends wouldn't be hit. He didn't plan flying in his scenario. Well, too late to avoid that. Unit-01 slammed into the mountain, flat on its back.

" _Shinji, are you all right? Shinji! Damage report?"_

" _No problems detected. He can make it."_

Shinji looked to his left and saw Toji and Kensuke standing aghast near his left hand. Of course the Angel decided to follow the Eva and silence it once and for all. This time Shinji couldn't hold all the whips, six of them would be free. That is unless…

A rifle was still in his right hand. And the Angel was in close range, that meant its AT Field could be neutralized. The point of balance for humans is head. maybe it was like that for Shamshel as well?

"Disable the targeting computer!"

The aiming reticule disappeared and Shinji had full control over the weapon. He aimed the rifle at the beast's leaf-like head and squeezed the trigger releasing a long stream of bullets. The Angel was thrown off balance, what allowed Ikari to kick it away.

" _Shinji, let them into the cockpit! Once you've got them, make a temporary retreat. We'll regroup."_

Shinji also heard Doctor Akagi's angry shouts directed at Misato, who wanted to allow civilians into the entry plug. After a while, the tube ejected and a ladder was brought down for two boys, while Misato "invited" them in.

"What the… It's water? My camera! My camera!"

The plug got injected back and Shinji could re-synchronize with Unit-01. Of course, Shamshel was already standing above the Eva.

" _Abnormal conditions occurring in the nervous system!..."_

The Angel attacked with all its whips at once. Shinji hissed in pain. He caught two whips, but the rest tried to slice his body. The boy threw the floating beast away and stood up still aching.

" _Now! Retreat!"_

" _Recovery route 34, retreat to the east side of the mountain."_

"Right!"

Unit-01 had about 1 minute of time remaining, way too little for dealing with the Angel. Shinji directed the Eva to the recovery route, entered the lift and emitted a heavy sigh. He didn't know he was holding his breath, but he could finally relax if only for a little while.

His two passengers were still in too much of a shock to say anything. This lift was much more gentle than the others, because Shinji couldn't set himself on it this quickly. After the ride ended, he walked the Eva to the cage and the umbilical bridge closed around it alongside other restraints. A cable was quickly attached and batteries were beginning to charge.

The entry plug slid from its place, the LCL was drained and the hatch opened. Toji and Kensuke got out and met the glare of very angry Captain Misato Katsuragi. She quickly caught their wrists in an iron grip. When Shinji exited the tube, she smiled at him.

"Wait here for a second, I just have to lock them up."

With that, she stormed out of the cage dragging helpless students beside her. Ikari knew what had she done the last time. They had to endure a session of shouting from Doctor Akagi. That definitely wasn't a pleasant thing.

Shinji sat on the ground and smiled lightly. For now, all was proceeding according to the scenario.

* * *

Toji sent Kensuke a murderous look. They were alone in a cell. Imprisoned for purposely escaping their designated shelter.

"Great idea."

"We saw it. We've been inside an Eva! It was worth it!"

"And I saw the work of the new kid. It looks like the Eva transmits all the pain…"

"But you get to fight giant aliens in a giant robot! Isn't that cool?"

"You know what Kensuke, just shut up."

* * *

"Shinji, are you ok?"

"Thank you Doctor Akagi, I'm fine. It still aches a little. Sorry for not being able to destroy the Angel."

"It's alright. You will sortie again in half an hour."

"Understood."

When Ritsuko exited the cages, he was once again alone to rethink his plan. Six of the whips had a weak mount while the top pair was sturdy. He should be able to sever the weak ones. This time, the Angel had to be completely destroyed. No core grinding. He would need Pallet Rifles. More than one.

It was then, when he saw Misato running into the cage.

"Shinji, how are you feeling?"

"It's alright. Those things hit pretty badly."

"I'm sorry for this. You know… we need to you go out there once again. I know you don't want to, but you are our only hope."

Shinji made a face depicting disgust. It was of course a fake one, but he couldn't admit that he really didn't mind going against Shamshel once again. The next one however, he didn't know. Ramiel was incredibly powerful on its own. And a buffed Ramiel? This could turn out to be a nightmare.

"It's… alright. I'll go. I think I know what to do. I just need something."

"Thank you Shinji. What is it you need?"

"Pallet Rifles. And I need holo sights on them."

* * *

Shamshel had finally found what was he looking for. Directly below him, Adam. The first Angel. Or so the beast thought. He started digging with his whips and AT Field. It was a fast process. At first at least, because when the Angel encountered the first layer of armor, it became much harder, the material was sturdy and held its place. It took him twenty minutes to get past it, but when he started with the next one, he felt a strange presence near him. Shamshel spun around to see a purple machine taking a rifle in its hands.

* * *

"Disable the targeting computer!"

" _Targeting computer disabled… switching to manual weapon controls…"_

Shinji brought the rifle to his shoulder. Misato showed him the proper shooter stance and how to shoot the rifle quite accurately. Those were all just realistic simulations. Now however, he had to kill an Angel and he had to be accurate. The holo sight was very helpful with aiming, installed on top of targeting computer mounted on the rifle, it showed where the bullets should hit.

Unit-01 was outside of Shamshel's whip range, but could still neutralize the Angel's AT Field. Aiming the rifle at one of the protrusions, the boy shot a burst of three. Two bullets found their target and the third one passed it. Another burst completely severed the whip mount. By this time however, the monster finally understood what was happening. It tried to close the distance between them, but Ikari moved back and fired another burst. Only one bullet hit, but the next burst was more successful. Deciding to throw the Angel off balance, Shinji aimed at its head and fired a series of thirty rounds. He had eight more rounds. He kicked the Angel away and fired four bursts of two bullets each. With fifty bullets spent and three whips severed, it was time for another rifle.

" _The next rifle is three hundred meters to your right."_

He ran to the building, but the Angel was faster. It tried to attack Shinji, but hit the armament building slicing it several times instead. The rifle was of course unusable.

" _Shinji, there's another rifle a kilometer to your left. Be quick."_

Shinji ejected his cable. Three minutes. It should definitely suffice. He couldn't run at his maximum speed, an Eva with inexperienced pilot crossing the sound barrier would definitely raise suspicions. He was fortunately fast enough to outrun the Angel. Grabbing the rifle, Ikari spun around and quickly brought the weapon to his shoulder. The Angel was now floating horizontally towards him, so the weak protrusions were guarded by the heavy ones. Shinji closed the distance, kicked the Angel in its head while it was raising and fired at one of the mounts from close range. Four bullets ripped the flesh to shreds and Shamshel lost another whip. Two more to destroy, two to endure. A kick to the beast's "stomach" bent it in half allowing Shinji to sever the next tentacle. Only one was remaining. The boy wanted to have a spare rifle ready for massacre he had to make.

"Misato, I need a second rifle!"

" _Five hundred meters in front of you."_

He avoided Shamshel's attack and sprinted towards the building. The cover opened and Ikari grabbed the second weapon. The Angel however was already very near. Shinji tried to sever the last tentacle, but got penetrated by all three of them instead. He screamed in pain, but quickly regained his control.

'Ah, fuck it. It's now or never.'

He neutralized Shamshel's AT Field and aimed both rifles at its mid-section. From this distance, this had to work. Streams of heavy bullets were sent towards the core. This deadly mixture of steel, lead, depleted uranium and explosives impacted the core and cracking its surface. Then, the destruction followed. Shards of the core alongside burned flesh were flying through the air. The last time it was a gentle hole in the core with a crack. This time, it would be hard to locate all of the red sphere's fragments. Shinji didn't stop shooting. More shards were flying through the air, but he still had about twenty bullets in each rifle and he would make a good use of them. His inability to control recoil in a steady way guaranteed some randomness in massacre he was executing. A large gaping hole was standing in place of the core, but Ikari raised the barrels shredding Shamshel's head to pieces. The S2 Engine had no chance of survival.

* * *

When he returned to the cage, Captain Katsuragi and Doctor Akagi were already waiting for him. Ritsuko frowned, while the former had a big grin on her face. After Shinji exited his entry plug, she nodded at him with approval, at which Shinji simply smiled. The other woman however, wasn't so happy about the way of his victory.

"Was that really necessa-"

"Yes!" Misato quickly cut her off "Good job Shinji! You gave the Angel what it deserved!"

The Doctor just sighed, slumped her shoulders and made her way towards the exit, while the Captain beamed at the boy.

"We're gonna have a party!" she mused.

"You're gonna invite someone from NERV?"

"Hmmm… I can probably invite Ritsuko, Maya, Shigeru and Makoto… That would end in a big hangover, but it'd be fun! Would you like to invite someone?"

"I don't know… Tell me, what did you do with my classmates?"

"I locked them in a cell for a while, Ritsuko just left to chew them out. Then they'll be free."

"Oh… After Doctor Akagi will finish, can I speak with them?"

"I think so. Why?"

"I believe we might have some unfinished business…"

* * *

The cell was one of the "public" ones. Contrary to the other cells, this one had light and more comfortable "furniture". It was more of a waiting room, to be honest. It was located on the same level as Eva cages, which gave quick access to it in state of emergency.

It currently held two occupants, both terrified after the lashing they got from a certain blonde doctor. She scorned them, announced that their fathers will get a pay cut and both students will be hanged in school.

What currently mattered is that they needed reassurance. They were filled with guilt and regret. Toji for hitting Shinji and getting his father into trouble, Kensuke for the latter and losing his camera. They didn't know, that Ritsuko was not as cruel as she looked.

Misato told him they would be escorted to a place outside of Geofront by Section 2 and she gave him a lift to that location. Ikari told her to wait in the distance, this was a personal matter. He recognized the place as the same one his guardian showed him after his battle with Sachiel. It was almost dawn already, so he could get some sightseeing before meeting his classmates, who should arrive in half an hour. Well, until that time, he could think about tonight's party. Misato would probably invite Ritsuko and bridge bunnies, which always ended with several round of unconventional poker and a massive hangover the next day. Shinji's anti-alcohol campaign proved to be unsuccessful, he needed Asuka's help on this subject.

The other matter was that he would need to change his appearance drastically in a pretty short time. It will be about six more weeks until Unit-02 will be shipped over to Japan. He needed to be a completely different person by that time. His school uniform was unacceptable. That required shopping, which he could make with Toji's and Kensuke's help.

And shopping with Toji and Kensuke required having them as friends. This was the purpose of him being here. He didn't know the current attitude of the boys, but he suspected some of it.

After some time, a dark blue car with UN signs rolled to the parking nearby. Two Section 2 agents helped the boys get out and removed their handcuffs. Those were fortunately standard ones, they would be terrified if they saw the triple handcuffs real prisoners of NERV were outfitted with.

The car drove away leaving the two boys alone with the pilot leaning against the railing about fifty meters from them. Toji looked at the ground, but fortunately Kensuke made a move and walked towards Ikari. The other student followed him. They stopped about five meters from Shinji.

"Um… hi guys…"

They stood silently, Toji was still looking down and had his fists clenched, until Kensuke finally reacted by pushing his friend towards Ikari.

"Hey, Toji! Come on, say something!"

Suzuhara managed to stop himself and sent an angry glare towards Aida before regaining his composure.

"Ikari, I'm sorry I hit you. Please, hit me back!"

'Let the act begin!'

Shinji made a sad and surprised expression.

"I can't do that."

"Please! Otherwise, I won't be satisfied."

"See? He's a pretty embarrassing guy, isn't he? But if it'll put an end to this dispute, why don't you go ahead and hit him?"

"Alright…"

"Okay! Come on!"

This time Shinji didn't hold back. He drew his hand backwards and launched it with a great speed towards Toji's face. The hit threw Toji to the ground.

'Oops, a little too hard. Sorry, friend.'

Kensuke made a pained expression.

"Ouch…"

Toji however, seemed satisfied by what just happened. He got hit back and found out that the "new kid" can hit pretty well. He nodded and both boys smiled.

"Thank you. For what you did for my sister, for protecting us and for hitting me."

"Uhhh… no problem? Anyways, there will be a victory party tonight at my place, want to come?"

Toji and Kensuke looked at each other in disbelief. This was a guy that suffered pain in an Eva, Toji hit him for it and he should hold a grudge. Instead, he just invited them for a party. He shouldn't really like them, but…

"Uhhh… sure, we'd like to. Who else will be there?"

'Oh, it's gonna be good. I'm sure Misato will invite Ritsuko, I don't know about the bridge bunnies, but their expression at seeing "The Blonde Bitch" will be priceless.'

"That's a secret. So Kensuke, you got any footage of the battle?"

"They took my camera at NERV! They said they won't give it back because there's footage on it that is considered non-public. How do you know our names anyways?"

'Oh, right. Oops…'

"I got an indicator who was sitting near my Eva when I hit the mountain. And you should just call me Shinji."

His behavior towards his friends could be more free, the Old Men weren't monitoring him at all times, so it would go unnoticed.

"Anyways, what did Doctor Akagi tell you?"

"That's the worst part. No matter we will be hanged in school, but they're gonna cut our dads' pay because of our behavior."

"I don't think she's gonna do either of those things. She's a good person, you know."

"I hope so. Our dads shouldn't suffer for our mistakes."

Shinji just smiled and nodded. There was no need to say anything. His friends were good people and they should know it. But still, he needed a camera for today's party. Their expressions had to be saved for later. He took a small card and gave it to them.

"Anyways, here's where I live. The party is today at 9 PM and for us it will last to about midnight I think. I hope to see you there."

"Thank you for invitation. We'll be glad to come."

They said goodbye and Shinji made his way towards Misato's parked car. He opened the door, sat at the front passenger seat and smiled to his guardian.

"The business is done. I also invited them to the party. Will you invite Doctor Akagi as well?"

"I would, but do you think it's a good idea to let them meet at the party?"

"It is, but we need a hidden camera. I didn't tell them about her, so we'll have something funny for the future."

"Oh, this is gonna be good…"

* * *

"Fuyutsuki, meet me in my office in ten minutes. And bring some bourbon."

"Of course. How much?"

"Two bottles should suffice."

Kozo just nodded and smiled to himself.

"This is gonna be good."

* * *

 **A/N:** This was quite a long chapter, the next one will be shorter. I think.

Anyways, I need a pre-reader. I need someone to point to me if my idea was stupid. Besides, my English isn't perfect, so if someone could check for mistakes it would also be nice.

The pattern I'm currently doing (and will do for some more chapters) is one chapter with an Angel, one without, one with and so on. I have to say, some things really complicate writing. Like when Shinji doesn't run away. It is nice, but I have to invent completely new ideas :)

Also, you should really try adding a little bit of milk to scrambled eggs, it's wonderful!

Again, thank you for reading and reviewing, cheers :)


	5. While we can relax

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Evangelion, nor any of its characters nor music nor dialogues, just some merchandise. Evangelion is a property of Gainax.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: While we can relax**

* * *

Ritsuko Akagi, the head scientist of Project E was currently waiting for a train. It was 8:30 PM. She had been invited for a victory party at Captain Katsuragi's apartment. She had also been told, that her college friend won't be cooking, that was their new pilot's part. She didn't know who else was invited, Misato didn't want to tell her, it was a surprise. But one thing she knew for sure. A giant hangover will be taking effect in the morning. And so, she boarded the train and took out a romance novel from her purse.

* * *

"Alright Shinji, here's some tape, attach this camera behind that plant. Place the second one under the TV. We have to be prepared for everything!"

Ikari smiled and took the devices. He placed the first camera on a box of cereals in a way, that guaranteed a complete view of the room. The second one, he had to tape under the table on which the TV stood. That way, they would get what they wanted no matter how would their guests sit. And even if they'd notice one of the cameras, they had a backup one.

"Alright, I've attached the cameras. So will Mr. Hyuga, Mr. Aoba and Ms. Ibuki come as well?"

"Yes, they all confirmed their presence. I also invited sub-commander, he is a really nice person and quite a good drinker, but he had some business with the commander…"

* * *

One bottle was already gone. Gendo's story wasn't easy to swallow and he was only at the 8th Angel. The bourbon wouldn't survive that night, there was no chance for it.

* * *

They were walking through a street. Kensuke had his usual school uniform on, white shirt and blue jeans. He couldn't bring his camera, it was confiscated by NERV. A pity, but at least it was cheap. None of the previous videos were lost, he was constantly doing backups in case of losing the thing, which proved to be a useful habit.

Toji however, never wore his school uniform. That is, if you didn't count his track suit as a uniform, because it was his main outfit most of the time. He still didn't understand how could Ikari dismiss a thing Toji did to him, but he certainly didn't complain. He would like to thank Shinji in some way however, he owed it to him.

Both boys didn't know who'll be on the party, their new friend wanted to keep it a secret. They didn't suspect anything…

* * *

Maya Ibuki, Shigeru Aoba and Makoto Hyuga. Three lieutenants, three of the most important people in NERV. The Bridge Bunnies, as they were called, were responsible for monitoring and maintenance of the Evas, reading and reacting to the data during and after the battle, making synch tests and much more. For people with such duties, they were a very nice bunch, almost always relaxed and happy.

Shigeru wore a white t-shirt with a black vest on top, his guitar on his back. He also wore a pair of khaki trousers and black shoes. He was definitely the most relaxed of the three. Maya decided for a lighter outfit. A yellow t-shirt with "ELEE" printed on it and green shorts suited the young lady. She was a happy innocent person, who loved plush toys. Makoto had his usual glasses, a pink polo shirt, khaki trousers and a backpack. He was the one appointed to carry the things they bought for the party. Shigeru had his guitar and Maya was a girl, so he accepted. It was fair.

They weren't told who else was invited, they just knew that Shinji Ikari and Misato Katsuragi will be present.

* * *

"The meal will be ready in about thirty minutes, it's only twenty minutes till 9 PM."

"Good. Ritsuko will be late by about seven minutes, will your friends arrive on time?"

"I think so. And Mr. Aoba, Mr. Hyu-"

"They will also arrive on time. Just call them Bridge Bunnies. They like that name."

"Uh… alright. Bridge Bunnies."

"What are you cooking anyways?"

"Real curry for dinner and vanilla pudding with raspberry sauce for dessert."

At his mention of "real curry" Misato just hmphed and looked away in mock anger. She was aware of the quality of her cooking, but always tried to convince other people, that she was a great cook. Of course, if anyone believed her, they were proved wrong after taking the first bite. She had great fun at first, when no one knew what she was capable of, but now it was a miracle if one of her friends decided to eat her "magnum opus" that was instant curry.

Pen Pen was happily waddling inspecting his roommates' work. The table was already prepared, meals were being made and he would soon get a wonderful fish sauce prepared by Shinji, which meant it was really good.

The Angels might be coming, Yui and SELEE might try to achieve godhood, but in that moment… All was right with the world.

* * *

When it was 9 PM, the doorbell rang. Misato got to the door and opened it. She smiled at two boys standing before it. Those were Shinji's new friends, guys, who decided to participate in the battle without NERV's agreement. Not that it was a big deal anyways.

"Hiya kids! You must be here for the party!"

"We're Ikari's classmates, Aida and Suzuhara, Ma'am." Toji nodded at his friend's explanation.

"Aida and Suzuhara?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"I'm Suzuhara" Toji added with a serious expression.

"So you are the boys that got into Unit-01's entry plug."

"Yes, Ma'am! We're sorry for causing so much trouble." The taller boy bowed deeply.

"Alright, get in. You're the first ones to come. Shinji's currently cooking some meals for the party, he should be in the kitchen."

"Thank you Ma'am!"

"Oh, and we're off-duty. I'm Misato Katsuragi, you can just call me Misato."

"Then we're Toji and Kensuke, Miss Katsuragi."

Misato sighed smiling. She knew her habit of calling people by names and making them call her by it was strange in Japan, but when someone called her "Miss Katsuragi" she always felt so old. At least Shinji started better, with "Miss Misato" and then just "Misato". The other people however, were harder to teach.

She invited the boys inside and made her way towards the kitchen. Her charge was mixing something on the stove, he had an honest smile on his face. Shinji must have liked cooking. And he was damn good at it. He could prepare anything, starting from Japanese cuisine, through European and ending on African dishes. He of course didn't know all the recipes, he checked them on Internet, but had enough talent to make all of them taste great.

Shinji's friends followed her, but she had to go as the doorbell rang once again. Probably Bridge Bunnies.

As she had opened the door, she was greeted by three smiling faces. Those were people who despite their professionalism at work always managed to be relaxed and happy when off-duty. Misato knew that Makoto had feelings for her but… he just wasn't in her type.

'But who is in my type then? There was this one guy I was with in colle… No! Stop that while you can! He was a swine and means nothing now! Right?'

Anyways, her guests had to be taken care of. She had already prepared playing cards and several bottles of various liquids containing alcohol. Some traditional sake, yes, lots and lots of booze, yes, but she also had things like Tequila, Vodka and perhaps even a bottle of Absinthe. An arsenal for the upcoming night.

"Hiya guys, c'mon in!"

"Hello Captain! Thank you for invitation!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? When we're off-duty, I'm Misato, not Captain. Geez…"

The trio just smiled brightly and followed Misato. Shigeru brought his guitar, which meant, that music wouldn't be lacking at the party. He was a good player, he started when he was sixteen and hasn't stopped since. Maya was almost jumping from joy of the upcoming party. She wasn't particularly good at poker nor was she a good drinker, she was just happy to be around people who were enjoying themselves.

Shigeru frowned a little and Maya made a surprised expression when they saw who else was invited.

"Hello boys. Aren't you two the guys who got into Unit-01's entry plug?"

Toji and Kensuke instantly stood straight and bowed deeply.

"Yes Ma'am. We're deeply sorry for causing so much trouble."

"Oh, doesn't matter now. And please, call me Maya. The guy with a guitar is Shigeru and the other is Makoto."

The boy wearing glasses was visibly fascinated by three NERV crew members being on the party with them and telling them to call them by their names.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Maya, Mister Makoto and Mister Shigeru. My name is Kensuke and the other one is Toji."

Maya just sighed in resignation. Bridge Bunnies were a very relaxed bunch and when someone called them "Miss" or "Mister" they just felt old. And so, they preferred to be called by their names. On the other hand, they were also hard to reform with their respect for "Captain Katsuragi". She shook her head and walked into the living room. Shinji was currently setting up bowls for their curry while smiling happily.

"Hello Shinji! Congratulations on defeating the Angel!"

"Uhhh… Thank you, Miss Ibuki." Shinji smiled at her and bowed.

Maya had enough of this. She had to change that stupid habit. Even if that would require someone to feel guilty. She emitted a sob and made a mock-cry.

"Uuuuu… I feel so old…"

"I'm sorry Miss Maya…"

"Uuu… I still feel old…"

"Sorry… uh… Maya."

When she heard that, the Lieutenant raised her head and smiled widely at the young pilot in front of her.

"Now, that's good. And the same applies to my two colleagues, they also feel old if someone calls them "Mister". We are all young here! _Carpe diem!_ "

' _Carpe diem_. A phrase invented in ancient Rome. It's still up to date, maybe even more than ever. We live in times where we can die any day. Especially here, in Tokyo-3.'

Maya had a good attitude to life. While being happy and optimistic, she somehow managed to be very professional at work. She was also the most experienced of Bridge Bunnies, being an apprentice of Ritsuko Akagi for several years.

Now that his friends and bridge crew were here, they could start the party and wait for the last person to appear.

* * *

The ringing of a doorbell somehow broke through the loud conversation about the battle.

"Wait, someone else is coming to the party?"

"Yes, there is one more person. I will open."

With those words, Misato made her way towards the door.

"Hello Ritsu! Everyone is already here, c'mon in!"

"Thank you for invitation Misato. Tell me, whose cooked today? I haven't tried Shinji's work yet."

Captain noticed an attack on her cooking skills, but let it slip. She would have much more fun in a moment.

"He cooked today, so you will have your opportunity."

She then proceeded to the kitchen and made a gesture for Ritsuko to follow her. Fun would start in a few seconds…

Doctor Akagi's nose suddenly noticed Shinji's masterful cooking. A true curry. Judging by the smell, it would probably be really good. She then took several more steps and froze.

Shinji smirked while Misato grinned widely at what was happening. Maya had a face of joy and surprise, her senpai was here. His guardian probably thought young Lieutenant was a lesbian, but that actually wasn't the case. She adored Ritsuko and loved spending time with her, but she wasn't romantically interested in her mentor. At a later date, she would begin to form feelings for Shigeru Aoba, but now there were more important matters at hand.

Two boys were terrified when they saw who just entered. A woman, that shouted at them for "participating" in the battle. They knew her wrath. It made them rethink their lives.

The said woman on the other hand stared disbelievingly at her college friend. Finally she regained her composure.

"What are _they_ doing here? Wasn't it a NERV victory party?"

Before Misato could respond, young Ikari decided to make his move that would improve what footage will be on the cameras.

"Hello Doctor Akagi. Toji and Kensuke participated in the battle, so I decided to invite them."

Ritsuko's eyes widened. "Participated in a battle" was like a mockery for her. If getting into trouble and causing NERV's money to vanish was called "participating in the battle", then… Eh, there was nothing she could do about it except be nice. They have learnt their lesson, even if she didn't intend to really punish them nor their fathers working at NERV.

Her friend on the other hand, judging by her wide grin, did this on purpose. She was clearly enjoying herself watching the situation. Ritsuko would deal with her later. She sighed and turned to the boys.

"Well… I certainly didn't expect you two to show up here…"

The two boys hurriedly stood up and bowed deeply.

"Once again, we're deeply sorry for all the trouble we caused. Please forgive us."

'Such nice boys… A shame I had to shout at them. Well, they deserved it, but…'

"What's done is done, forget about it."

Toji and Kensuke once again bowed and apologized. Then Ritsuko got an idea. It seemed like one of the boys was a military geek and it wouldn't hurt to show them more than they already saw.

"You know what? Since you did participate in the battle, you will be showed the footage we got, but under a written agreement of not telling anyone about it. The punishment for revealing classified information is very high, mind you."

Students' eyes widened in surprise. Kensuke's mind couldn't quite register what was happening, NERV would show them _exclusive and classified_ footage of an Angel fight? Was he already dead and in Heaven? They bowed once again.

"Thank you very much, Doctor Akagi. We're honored."

Ritsuko just smiled and took her place at the low table. In about five minutes, Shinji's cooking would appear on it.

* * *

"That… is absolutely delicious. It's the best curry I've ever eaten!"

Makoto was definitely very enthusiastic about young Ikari's work. Maya just nodded eagerly, not wanting to lose the wonderful taste. Shigeru had his eyes closed meditating over the food. Ritsuko was stunned.

"The last time I've eaten curry this good was seven years ago when I went on a trip to India. How did you manage to do it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Doctor Akagi, it's a secret."

Shinji was proud of himself when he saw the reactions of guests. He put his soul and heart into making the meal. It was truly a masterpiece.

Toji and Kensuke couldn't believe their tongues. A curry was usually a just a spicy sauce with rice and meat. Their friend somehow managed to overcome any barriers of the meal and made it into something that gods on Mount Olympus would consider worthy of their tables. They couldn't really talk at the moment, the food was too good for that. It was exotic, unknown to them, but it was something they could enjoy even without previous knowledge of how real curry tasted.

While Misato knew about her charge's cooking skills, she never ate a real curry and was amazed by Shinji's work. It truly was a masterpiece of a meal.

"Shinji, that is absolutely great! You'll have to do it again someday!"

"Uhhh… thank you Misato."

The boy was keeping his mask on. After Instrumentality he finally understood how great of a cook he was and after his return, his skills improved even more. But the guests were expecting a nice and shy boy and he could still behave like him because in his heart, he didn't change that much. It was kind of funny though. It was what Asuka loved and didn't like at the same time. But now, he could at least admit, that his work was good and accept appreciations.

After they finished curry, there was some talking about the battle and general things. Toji and Kensuke were carefully listening while also talking with Shinji, who was involved in both discussions at once. Not an easy task, but he couldn't split. When their stomachs were somewhat settled after the dinner, Shinji brought the vanilla pudding with raspberry sauce.

It was delicious. One does not taste such things in Japan very often. It however, as Shinji said, was merely a nice dessert, so it wasn't be as exotic nor as stunning as curry. After that, when everyone were content, they talked more. Life in Tokyo-3, the Angel War, Evas, Shinji's cooking, video games and more casual stuff. Shigeru played several songs, they listened and sang with him. The atmosphere inside the room was friendly and relaxed. All was right with the world.

* * *

It was about midnight, when Misato announced that kids should now head home and go to sleep. It was time for adults to play. She secretly turned off two cameras Shinji installed and wished him good night. The other guests also thanked him for the party. Captain Katsuragi however, had a lacking knowledge of the amount of recording devices Shinji installed. Two more microphones and three cameras were positioned around the living room in places no one would suspect. And so, Shinji went to sleep with a huge grin on his face.

"Alright guys, now that kids are asleep, let's play some poker!"

Misato really waited for that moment, currently she was carrying the playing cards in one hand while in the other were two bottles of alcohol. With more beverages like that to come. Much more…

* * *

Gendo brought more bourbon. It was good. Why were the walls talking though? Kozo didn't agree with them at all. Vanilla ice-creams are way better than strawberry ones.

* * *

This footage was very interesting. The party ended about 6 AM and everyone were sleeping now. Everyone except for a certain boy, who collected the cameras and was fast-forwarding through the footage.

They played poker. A special version Misato apparently liked. Stripped poker to be exact. While Shinji wasn't "interested" in neither his guardian nor her friend nor Bridge Bunnies, what was on the camera was very fun to watch. After some time, they finished playing cards and decided to play another game. Truth or dare.

And that was the gem in a crown. Not counting the funny situations, there would be a lot of blackmail material if it proved to be necessary. They dressed back and fortunately didn't do anything stupid and improper, but it was still slightly embarrassing to watch. Or more precisely, watch as they embarrassed themselves.

Suddenly, a phone rang. Shinji got up and picked it up.

"Katsuragi household, how can we help you?"

The voice on the other side was a bit scared, young woman judging by the tone. Probably one of the technicians.

" _Good morning, I was informed that Doctor Akagi is currently in Captain's apartment, she is needed at NERV."_

Ikari looked at the closed door. She was obviously drunk up her ass and couldn't work by any means.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Akagi is currently busy. May I ask what happened?"

" _The commander and sub-commander were found completely drunk, talking to walls. We're afraid they need some assistance."_

Shinji tried his best not to burst out laughing, but his efforts failed miserably. After about a minute he regained his composure.

"I'm sorry, couldn't resist. Doctor Akagi is currently treating people in need, I'm afraid she can't come."

'I'm currently saving Ritsuko's ass. Or rather her aching head. Well, at least she'll owe me a favor. Might be useful in the future.'

"Please, could you find someone else to take care of the problem?"

" _Uhhh… I'm afraid Doctor Akagi is the only one allowed to take care of the commander and sub-commander."_

"Then I'm afraid they have to wait. People here require attention. I will inform Doctor Akagi as soon as she finished what she's doing."

" _Thank you for your cooperation. We trust Doctor Akagi will be notified about the problem."_

With that, she hung up and Shinji could finally laugh without worry. Or so he thought.

"Shut up!" an angry shout came from Misato's room. It sounded like one of the Bridge Bunnies. Since Makoto and Shigeru were sleeping in to-be Shinji's room, it was probably Maya. Well, she was a weak drinker and swallowed definitely too much that night. The boy never saw Bridge Bunnies in such state personally before. They were never invited to a party as the room was usually full with Rei, Hikari and mostly Asuka. Now however, they could make a party like that. It was amazing how obeying one order could make things go so differently.

For now however, he had to wait several more hours for their hangover to pass. Partially pass at least, a night at Misato's place always ended in something like that for whoever the Captain was drinking with.

* * *

He had to do some things. First of all, SELEE had an eye on him and Asuka, but they were fools, so instead of constant monitoring, some of the Section 2 agents guarding him were reporting to them. They weren't attentive at all and they didn't listen to him through long range microphones nor any wiretappings. He still had to maintain a somewhat believable behavior.

He knew Asuka was the love of his life and he was absolutely dedicated to succeeding in that matter. No one could stop him. But if SELEE would get suspicious, the scenario would fall. And so, he couldn't go on his first date with Asuka. He had to accept one of the offers the girls will give him. He wouldn't choose just any girl, no, that would be unwise. He knew a lot of them were just trying to get more popular. That meant he could just dump them and teach them a lesson. People were seeing him mostly as a pilot, the same thing led to Asuka's breakdown and downfall. This had to change. And if in the process, the most popular girls in class would lose their comfortable positions, it was even better. And so, on his way towards Tokyo-3 Municipal High School, Shinji created a plan.

* * *

One of the girls approached him. One of those popular ones trying to be cute while sometimes treating other people like trash. Not because this was their way of coping, but because they could. Seki Kanesaka.

"Hello Ikari!" she mused in her "cute" voice. Shinji didn't understand why they did it. Trying to sound like that was in his opinion stupid. False. He didn't like false things, way too much of them were thrown at him in his previous life.

"Hello Kanesaka."

'A perfect target.'

"Ikari, I was wondering, are you free tomorrow after school?"

Shinji knew from Instrumentality, that she had no feelings towards him whatsoever. She also tried to go with him on a date the previous time, but he was too confused to register. Now however, things changed.

"Uhhh… sure. Why?"

"I'd like you to go with you to some nice place. Are you interested?"

'She doesn't even try. Seriously? After school? In our school uniforms? Well, might be an opportunity for me…'

"Sure, why not?"

"Really? That's great! Then tomorrow, after school!"

She then went towards a group of other girls and announced her "success". This was indeed a perfect candidate. Several gasps of surprise came from that direction and Shinji smirked.

All was proceeding according to the scenario.

* * *

Toyoko Hohki, one of the technicians had opened the door to the bridge, where the usual activities took place around that hour. What was however unusual, was a very thick and fluffy red carpet covering the whole floor and a sign "TAKE OFF YOUR SHOES AND DON'T MAKE ANY NOISE" was placed on it. She gently took off hers and made some baby steps on the carpet. She then noticed, that there was no one at the consoles. There were however, piles of pillows beside and under them. She took some more steps.

"Would you stop stamping?!"

The voice came from one of the piles. Toyoko recognized it as Lieutenant Aoba. It was only a quiet mumble, but for poor guy it must have been like a shout.

"I'm sorry sir."

"Will you both shut up?!"

This angry mutter belonged to Lieutenant Ibuki.

The pieces slowly started to come together. She phoned Katsuragi residence this morning because she was informed Doctor Akagi would be there. Why would she be there? Toyoko now had the answer in form of the carpet and pillows. And hammered Bridge Bunnies.

So Captain Katsuragi made a victory party. She invited Doctor Akagi and the three Lieutenants. Doctor obviously didn't drink, but she couldn't come this morning because she had to take care of the bridge crew and Captain. A truly good person. But where was she now?

"Everyone stay quiet or I will cut your salary."

Oh. The hammered commander. By his voice it looked like the hangover got him badly. Then a quiet "Gendo, please don't shout..." could be heard. Not that the commander shouted, he actually said it in a very soft and barely audible voice. Oh well, maybe it was much more audible for the rest of the room.

Toyoko safely retreated from the room. The environment didn't allow for work. Well, she might as well go to the cafeteria.

* * *

"I owe 'im." the doctor mumbled quietly. She found a piece of paper where Shinji explained the situation to her. He saved her from having to work in extreme conditions. After all, the air conditioning was unusually loud that day, wasn't it?

"Yes, you do." Misato was in a much better state. Her body was now adapted to constant drinking and so, the amount of alcohol they consumed didn't cause her as much pain to her as to the rest of them.

"Uhhh… I dun'wanna go t'NERV. These'r bad peopl."

"Shhh… you can stay here for as long as you wish Ritsu."

She stayed until the next morning, mostly locked in Misato's room, sometimes she went to the bathroom. Most of the times to throw up.

Did she regret drinking like that? Not at all.

* * *

His plan worked out perfectly. After school finished, he quickly changed his clothes to something more fitting a date. So he wore a light red shirt, blue trousers and instead of sneakers, he wore his elegant shoes. The last time around, he never used any of those things for a date. Now however, he could.

As he had expected, Seki came wearing her school uniform. When she saw his attire, she was a little shocked and, judging by her expression, berated herself for not changing her clothes.

"Shinji, you look great." Again, the stupid "cutie" voice.

"Thank you Kanesaka." He didn't give her the comfortable situation of being called by her name. That would mean, that Shinji felt comfortable around her. Something, she shouldn't think.

"Really Shinji, Seki is fine."

He just nodded, if he tried to confirm with his voice, he would have to call her "Seki", if he disagreed, he would hurt her way too much.

She took him for some ice-cream. And then pretended to have forgotten her wallet. She didn't. Shinji was a good observer, he saw it in her backpack. And so, he had to pay for her. Of course, the price didn't matter, he would soon get his NERV salary. And he was sure this time it would be a fair one. And then, trivial things like ice-cream would have no real price for him. It gave him the advantage however.

She thought he would cling to her. She thought she could use him to become even more popular. She thought she could make him pay for her and be completely happy about it because he was on a date with a popular girl.

She was wrong.

After those ice-cream, she took a walk with him through Tokyo-3 "green areas". There were few. He started to behave like he didn't enjoy the date and Seki started getting nervous. She turned from a confident almost-celebrity into a regular school girl trying to save the situation. He still called her by her surname. She tried to start a talk while Shinji sabotaged all of her attempts while making it look like they just couldn't find a common subject. She tried to ask him about his family. A really bad move. About Evas. Classified. He asked her about school. Another thing that shouldn't really be mentioned on a date.

After they walked through most of the areas, Ikari decided it was time to end this.

"Kanesaka, thank you for the time. Unfortunately, I still have some things to do today. See you in school then!"

With that, before she could respond, he bowed lightly and turned in direction of the mall. He heard her sigh in defeat. The next day was Saturday, that meant no school for two days. Perfect. He would probably have to accept one more date and stick around a little longer, but the first step was executed perfectly.

Now he just had to buy some groceries for dinner.

* * *

"I'm home!"

Misato quickly appeared to greet him.

"Shhhh…" she said with a finger on her lips. "Ritsuko's sleeping."

"Oh. So, she didn't go to NERV?"

"She decided to get a day off, thanks to you. She's got a really bad hangover, she'd never miss work if she could go."

"I see… Anyways, I got groceries and I can now make dinner."

"Good, what are you gonna make?"

"I thought about fruit salad, is that ok?"

"Of course. I can't wait to try it!"

Misato's smile was warm and honest. It was good she currently had so little to think about. Well then, someone had to make the salad!

* * *

The next day when Toyoko appeared in NERV's command room, she saw Bridge Bunnies doing their work and Doctor Akagi watching over them. The carpet however, was still present although the sign was now attached to the wall and read "Take off your shoes" without any mention of loud noises.

"Doctor Akagi, why is the carpet still here?"

"Welcome Toyoko. Our poor bridge crew was hammered yesterday and they needed a sound muffler. Their hangover passed, but the carpet is nice, so it stays forever."

"Oh. Thank you for explanation Ma'am."

Ritsuko smiled lightly and began walking on the carpet. It was nice, very nice. Her cat would love it.

* * *

"Alright Shinji, Commander Ikari ordered me to give you firearm training. Have you ever shot a real gun before?"

They were on NERV's shooting range. The boy had to learn how to operate, shoot, maintain, clean, field strip and completely disassemble the weapon. It was all under cover of "Preparations for usage of Evangelion firearms", but it was all in the scenario. While training in Germany, Asuka only had a short gun course, she would use the targeting computer on her Eva anyways. Now however, Shinji's goal was to achieve as much as he could. He would learn on many weapon types. Pistols, revolvers, assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles, rocket launchers, anti-tank rifles and even more. He would also have to learn how each of them works and become comfortable in using it from short to long ranges. In his previous life he never experienced how a gun feels. Now however, when he used the Pallet Rifle without computer assist, he was beginning to like it. And with Misato as his instructor, he knew it would be a lot of fun. At least in later stages.

They both had shooting glasses and sound mufflers with a built-in microphone.

"No, never."

"Well, there are four basic gun safety rules. Do you know them?"

"I know two. The gun is always treated like it's loaded and to keep the finger off the trigger until sights are on the target."

"Correct. The other two are no less important. First, never point the gun at something you are not prepared to destroy. So the barrel is always pointed towards your target, no matter the situation. The second one, know your target and what's behind it. When you are shooting, bullets sometimes go through your target, especially if you are using a more powerful weapon. So always be sure, that you are shooting at your target and that nothing is behind it. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Now, take the weapon lying on the table."

Shinji approached the gun and looked at it. It was a small pistol. Besides it was an empty magazine and a box of rounds with ".22 LR" written on top.

'First rule, the gun is always loaded.'

He took the weapon by its grip, but the barrel was still directed at the target. Misato was watching him with a smile.

"Shinji, is the gun loaded?"

"It has the magazine detached, but it can have a round in the chamber I think."

"You seem to know some things about guns. Now, how to check if the weapon is loaded without actually firing it?"

"Uhhh… I don't know."

"Alright, pull the slide a little bit and check if there's a round inside."

He gripped the slide and did as Misato instructed him. There was nothing inside.

"No round inside. I think it's clear."

"Just to check, grip the weapon properly and pull the trigger. Do you know how to grip a pistol?"

Shinji used an Eva pistol before, against Leliel, but most of the work was done by the computer.

"Not really…"

Misato helped him to achieve a proper firing stance and grip.

"Now Shinji, don't you ever put a finger on the rear of the slide. It's really dangerous and will definitely break your finger if you fire. Well, it also depends on the power of the pistol, but it will always hurt when you do such a mistake. Now, point the weapon at your target and make a safety shot. Always treat it like it will be a real shot."

The boy assumed a firing stance and pointed at his target. After pulling the trigger, the pistol emitted a click as the hammer hit nothing.

"It's clear."

"Correct. But if it wouldn't be and you wouldn't be prepared, it would probably scare you like hell. Now, put the weapon down, barrel still at the target. Then pick up the magazine."

He put the weapon down and took the mag into his hand.

"This weapon is chambered in .22 Long Rifle cartridge, it's a small round made for competition and learning. It can still kill with a well placed shot, so you have to be careful. Extend your left hand."

Shinji did so and his guardian placed 5 rounds on his palm.

"This is live ammunition. Always treat it with safety. Never throw it or load one into your weapon if you find it on the ground. Now, load those bullets into the magazine. The spring on this one is light, you shouldn't have too much problems."

He looked at the mag. Recalling memories from Instrumentality, he pushed the rounds into the magazine properly.

"Good. You sure you never had anything to do with a weapon before? You seem to know what to do."

"Well… I did play some games, but that was it. I also bought myself a BB gun once when I was about ten, but my tutor quickly confiscated it telling me I should work instead of play."

Misato frowned at this. She heard the boy had a sad story, but to refuse a child a right to entertain himself was simply too much. She would learn about that man later.

"I see… well, at least you can play in Tokyo-3 now. Not with guns though." And then, she added with a mischievous smirk "Not yet at least."

Shinji smiled at that.

"Now, load the magazine into the pistol, pull the slide to the back and release it."

The boy did exactly that, always minding to keep the weapon pointed towards the target.

"All the rules ok?"

"Wait… gun is loaded, check… finger of the trigger, check… I'm pointing at a thing I want to destroy… I do know my target, but I don't know what's behind it."

"Exactly. Fortunately, on your left is a monitor. It allows you to see what's behind the targets."

Shinji looked at it and froze. Behind his target was a plush cat.

"Misato… how can you be so cruel?"

"Oh, it's not my fault. After all, it's you who could forget about checking what's behind your target."

Ikari felt guilty for being ready to shoot before checking what's behind. If not for his guardian, the poor mascot would be destroyed. In a very cruel way.

"I have to bring it back…"

"Alright, there's the next thing. On the right of your pistol is a safety switch. It will not allow the pistol to fire."

The boy change the position of the switch and laid the weapon on the table, barrel towards his target.

"Now, since you're gonna go behind the target, you have to be sure you won't get shot. Safety sometimes fails and you don't want that to happen when somebody's in the way. Rotate the barrel towards the target on the line to your right. Then, you can go and retrieve the kitten."

Shinji did so and ran to the mascot. It was safe and sound. He took it in his arms, it was a fluffy grey cat, very soft to touch. It looked like it was happy, smiling. He then returned to Misato, who was grinning widely.

"You can keep the cat if you want. Now, place him or her on the table behind us and return to the weapon."

He left the cat, took the pistol in his hands and assumed a shooting stance.

"Now, switch the safety off, aim at the target and place your finger on the trigger. Do you know how to aim with this?"

"Yes, I think I do."

"Good. Now do what I said. You may fire, when ready."

He did all the things and aimed at the middle of his target. It was a sheet of paper with colored circles, just a standard accuracy test target. After he aligned his sights properly, he pressed on the trigger and fired a round. The recoil was very light and pleasant.

"You are firing on a distance of 15m. You can hardly see the results of your shot from this distance because of how low the caliber is. Fire the remaining rounds and then press the button to your right."

Shinji nodded and aimed once again. He fired the rest of his rounds and heard a "click". The slide remained in a position allowing to see inside the chamber.

"You now fired all of your rounds. Remove the magazine with a button on the left side of the grip, check if there's a round inside the chamber, release the slide with the button on the left of it, fire a control shot and switch the safety on."

The mag slid out of the pistol. He then checked and saw no round in the chamber. Then he released the slide and pressed the trigger. Again, a "click" was heard. After switching the safety on, Ikari pressed the button on his right and the target moved towards him.

"Well… your hands are steady, that's very good. You also learn quite fast. You will have to work on your trigger finger, as you are pulling the weapon down and left before you fire. That didn't allow your shots to hit the centre. Your grouping is quite good for a beginner, but you will still have to work on that. You hit two 5s, one off the point table, but still on target, one 6 and one 7. Now, load the weapon again with five rounds. I'd like you to fire forty five more shots today, make yourself comfortable with the weapon. Tomorrow, we I will show you how to press on the trigger and you will work on your accuracy. And then, we shall see…"

Shinji nodded with a smile and took more bullets from his guardian. In another half an hour, when he shot all of his rounds, Misato patted him on the shoulder with a smile.

"You did great Shinji. I'll make you a great shooter, you'll see."

The boy smiled widely. He found shooting really enjoyable. It was relaxing and calming.

"Thank you Misato."

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"Did something happen Misato?"

"Did something happen? Did something happen?! Do you know how much do I earn?!"

"Uhhh… about five hundred thousand yens?"

"Five hundred fifty thousand per month! Well, I just received your permanent NERV ID card and it seems you have a bank account as well. Guess how much do _you_ earn?"

"Uhhh… Four hundred thousand?"

"Two and a half _million_! A kid is earning five times more than I do! And they will also increase your salary after every Angel kill! How is that fair?!"

'Finally we earn like we should. Those two hundred thousand last time was a joke.'

"Ummm… I don't mean to be rude, but you are not the one risking your life in battle…"

"Hmph! C'mon mister "I'm rich", make some dinner!"

"Sorry…"

'Geez, she sounds like Asuka when she's pissed. Well, gonna make some dinner. And tomorrow, I'm gonna go shopping with Toji and Kensuke.'

* * *

"Maya, have you seen my plush cat, Mr. Fluffles?"

"No senpai, I didn't see him since this afternoon."

"He must be here somewhere! Bridge Bunnies! We search till we find Mr. Fluffles!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Remember when I told you this chapter will be shorter? Of course I had to be wrong. And I couldn't even fit all the things I wanted in here! So now I'm gonna say it. The next chapter will probably be quite long.

Another thing, I still need a pre-reader. If someone would be so kind and volunteer to read the new chapters before I release them to point every stupid decision I make, I'd be very happy :)

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing, until the next one, cheers!


	6. The Fortress of Thunder

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Evangelion, nor any of its characters nor music nor dialogues, just some merchandise. Evangelion is a property of Gainax.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Fortress of Thunder**

* * *

Shinji woke up after a dreamless night. He didn't have nightmares anymore, but he didn't have good dreams either. What he experienced in Instrumentality had too much of an impact on his psyche. Considering, that his dreams last time were mostly bad, it was a good change. But he would take all the nightmares to forget what happened to him in Instrumentality.

The alarm clock beeped announcing it was 8:00. He had to prepare some breakfast for him and his guardian. He took new clothes and made his way towards the shower.

Hot water relaxed his muscles and washed away the thoughts of his previous life. He had a new one to use well. And today, he would contribute to it by making toasts with jam. Strawberry one.

He finished washing himself and exited the bathroom, putting two slices of bread into the toaster. He took out the jam and waited. He didn't listen to his SDAT anymore. It was a reminder of his mother. And since Shinji's recent realization, that he hates his mother almost as much as Lorenz Keel, he avoided the player and thought of getting something better.

Just as the two toasts jumped out of the toaster, Shinji heard a sleepy voice of his guardian.

"Muuhhhh… G'morning…"

"Hello Misato. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Gbhhhh…"

She walked to the fridge, took out a can of beer and sat at the table. After one long, ear damaging scream, Misato was back to her old cheery self.

"Sooo… what's for breakfast?"

"Toasts with strawberry jam. I hope it's okay."

"Of course!"

Shinji took out the slices, put them on a plate and threw in two more into the toaster. He applied the jam and put the dish in front of his guardian. She smiled happily and bitten into the bread.

"Tastes good… Hey, Shinji, have you met Rei already?"

"Rei? The other pilot? I've seen her in school, but we didn't speak with each other yet."

"She is… not the most talkative person. And she doesn't have any friends, as I recall. You can try to become her first friend."

"Maybe… I can try."

"I'm sure she'd like to have someone she could speak to. Can I get another toast? They're really good."

'Compared with your toasts anything is good, Misato. And I'm pretty sure Rei doesn't need someone to _speak_ to.'

"Of course!"

He took out two more slices and placed them in the toaster. After several

when we go to the range in half an hour, I'll have a surprise for you."

"Thanks, I can't wait."

In reality, he was a little worried when his guardian said "surprise". It always meant something he was definitely not prepared for.

* * *

"You've improved. Time for a surprise… Ta-da! Weapon change!"

She was holding a bigger and more massive pistol in her hands.

"This is H&K USP pistol, chambered in 9mm Parabellum. It works very similarly to your previous gun, try it!"

"So, a bigger gun?"

"Yup! Won't tell you anything else!"

"Alright…"

"Go on, take it!"

Shinji took the weapon in his hands and took ten rounds from his guardian. He ejected the magazine, put the USP on the table and tried to load the rounds. The first one was easy, but the next ones not so much.

"As you see Shinji, this magazine has a powerful spring. It's like that in most higher caliber guns, so get used to it."

After about five minutes, Ikari managed to load all of the rounds. His fingers ached. He loaded the weapon and prepared himself for firing. After that, he gently squeezed the trigger.

"Ohfuck!"

Misato laughed with big grin on her face.

"This is my gun Shinji! My own personal pistol! And trust me, its recoil is pretty gentle compared to some other handguns. Now that you know how much it kicks, grip it harder and try again."

Shinji did, but the kick was still huge. Much more powerful, than the .22 he shot before. After nine rounds, he turned to Misato.

"My hands are shaking a little…"

"You aren't used to it yet, that's all. Once you know the weapon, you can control it in a much more gentle way."

Suddenly the doors to the shooting range opened and a very tired Doctor Akagi stepped into the hall.

"Hey Misato, did you maybe see my plush cat, Mr. Fluffles? He was fluffy and grey… I miss him…"

'Ah, so that's where you got the mascot.'

Misato paled, but Shinji saved her.

"Doctor Akagi, I found it, don't worry. I thought someone abandoned it, so I took it. It's currently in our house, do you want us to get it?"

Ritsuko's face brightened and she nodded eagerly.

"I and Bunnies were searching for him the whole night. Where was it?"

Shinji's mind worked as quickly as it was possible.

"Ummm… I found it in the corridor. Maybe it had fallen and someone accidentally kicked it away?"

Ritsuko frowned, but didn't notice Shinji's hesitation. Someone treated her cat badly. That person would pay!

"I hope he's alright… Can you please get him for me?"

"Of course Doctor Akagi. We'll be back in half an hour."

"Thank you Shinji, I'm really grateful…"

* * *

"How could you do that, to your friend?"

"Shinji, I owe you big time. You saved my ass today."

"Yes, you do owe me. Now we return Mr. Fluffles to Doctor Akagi and return to the apartment. I have a meeting with Toji and Kensuke in an hour and a half."

"Alright, so no more shooting now? How did you like the 9mm anyways?"

"It kicks a little, but it's fun."

"Yup. The real fun starts with those weapons. Long Rifle is fun to shoot, but that's all. 9mm is exciting. Just you wait for Big Guns!"

Shinji smiled. He didn't know what "Big Guns" meant, but his guardian would guarantee a fun time with them.

After they left NERV, Ikari had to prepare for shopping.

* * *

After about two hours spent in the mall, Shinji got himself a black bomber jacket, brown leather jacket, long khaki green trousers, a pair of jeans, several pairs of t-shirts in various colors, several pairs of socks and aviator sunglasses. They also went for some ice-cream. And all of that was crowned by a visit to the arcade.

In the arcade, there were both old and new games. Kensuke dominated them in most shooter games they played, his reflexes were very high, but still worse than Asuka's. Thanks to the war against the Angels and over a year of training, Shinji was just behind him. Toji however, was really good in all kinds of sports games. Shinji knew in what games he would dominate everyone except Misato and maybe his father, but those weren't in the arcade. So now, he sometimes won, but nonetheless, all of them had a great time.

Shinji really did enjoy spending time with his friends, even if it was for a greater good.

* * *

" _Shinji, how are you feeling?"_

"I'm feeling well."

" _That's good. Let's start then. Just relax for now."_

Synch tests. Long, boring synch tests. Rei didn't care about them, Asuka loved them at first, because she could show how good she was, then she started to hate them because of how boring they were. Shinji didn't really have an opinion on them, but he could admit, they were a bit boring. Fortunately, the humming inside his entry plug was pleasant to ears and made the stay more enjoyable.

After about two hours he could finally get out of the plug and take a shower. Hot water flowing down his back was very pleasant, releasing any tension in his muscles. After he finished, he dressed up and got to report to the command centre. He was greeted by Doctor Akagi.

"Good work Shinji. Your synch ratio has improved very rapidly, you are currently holding at 68.4%. You are the fastest improving pilot we have."

'Asuka may not be happy about that though.'

"So there are more pilots than me and Ayanami?"

"Correct. You are the Third Child. She is the First Child." Ritsuko's face had a little frown when talking about Rei. Shinji knew the reason for that. "The Second Child, Asuka Langley Soryu will arrive in a month and a half. Also, thank you again for the cat, I don't know what I'd do without it."

Ritsuko's smile was a pleasant one. He liked it.

"It's nothing Doctor Akagi."

"Oh, it is. And please, just call me Ritsuko."

"Thank you, Miss Ritsuko."

She smiled once again, but her mood darkened after several seconds.

"There is also one more thing… Commander Ikari wants to see you."

"…I see."

With his head slumped down, he followed the scientist. Of course, the scenario had to be progressed. Such a meeting would probably occur after every Angel attack.

* * *

After Shinji entered the conspiracy room, he saw Kozo Fuyutsuki already sitting in a chair and sipping the glorious tea.

"Professor Fuyutsuki."

"Young Ikari. It's good to see you." Professor's face had a calm and pleasant smile.

"I can see my father has introduced you to the situation?"

"Yes, he did. You are a good strategist, it seems. I currently don't see any major holes in the scenario."

"It's good to hear. What is the condition of the Fourth Angel's core and its S2 engine?"

While they were discussing the current matters, Gendo prepared more tea, the same one as the first time.

"Doctor Akagi said Shamshel was shredded and nothing could be recovered. With that, we can make the Old Men give us Unit-04."

"Yes, I hope we will have five operational Evangelions in battle with Zeruel. We have to be careful with Unit-01 and keep it both from awakening and contact with Lance of Longinus."

When Gendo placed the tea on the table and poured it into the cups, all three of them fell into silence and enjoyed the cherry tea. They couldn't speak for about five minutes, not wanting to waste the taste.

"So father, I'd like to discuss some of our relationships. First of all, Rei."

"She is being monitored by SELEE. We can't allow her to show too much emotions. What do you suggest?"

"The last time, she kind of fell in love with me. This is something we want to avoid, first of all, I'm not interested in my sister, the second thing is that it was the cause of her insubordination towards you. I suggest forming relationship between me and her as siblings."

"That could be wise. She would know what kind of feelings she should and shouldn't have towards you, it would simplify things."

"Exactly. The second thing, Doctor Akagi."

Gendo paled a little. He knew where his son was going, but revealing his emotions wasn't what the Commander was used to. Judging by Kozo's smirk, he also knew.

"What about her?"

"When we spoke after Instrumentality, I mentioned that you should try to find happiness as well. And that woman loves you dearly, she would do and did everything for you. Considering, that Yui is… out of the game, to put it lightly, why not pursue the relationship with Ritsuko?"

"I know how she feels towards me, but I don't feel like I deserve it."

"I currently don't care what you deserve. She deserves happiness and you are going after redemption. If you can love her, than I don't see any problems with this."

"Alright, I… will consider this."

"Oh, I see Gendo can show some emotions after all?"

"Shut up Kozo, in this room rules are quite different."

The old professor chuckled at his friend's reaction. Shinji however, had one more thing.

"There's also the third matter. Rei is devoted to you and will get a brother, therefore, she won't let anything slip. Doctor Akagi is pretty much the same. They both would understand and their involvement would prove very useful to the scenario. I don't think we should reveal everything to them, but notify them about basic information and our new goals."

"I concur with that idea. Professor?"

"Their help will definitely prove useful. But while Rei might be quickly introduced, I think you should ask Akagi on a date first."

"And now I regret asking…"

"Gentlemen, more important matters are at hand. What will we do about plug armors?"

"We will create a gossip around NERV. People would think the sniper would be someone from a family, that lost a house during one of the battles. Since I couldn't find anyone appropriate for the task, I will be the shooter. You will be shot with a 5.56 hunting rifle after your battle with Ramiel. I hope I won't cause any lasting damage."

"Good, you were always a good shooter, I trust your skills. What about the active protection system?"

"It is in final stages of development and should be implemented before the next Angel."

"Very good. Regarding Ramiel, it might be a tough one. The last time it was hard to harm it. Now that the Angels are more powerful, either his offensive or defensive capabilities will increase. Or, most probably, both."

"We will have to be very careful from now on. The first two Angels were weak. All of them starting from Ramiel are going to be much harder to deal with. The only exception was the Ninth Angel."

"Matarael was a pushover. No other Angel has fallen so easily. I don't think we have to worry too much about him."

"Gendo, are you still going to promote Katsuragi?"

"Of course. We don't need money for Human Instrumentality Project anymore, so we can afford to give everyone a pay rise once in a while. I think I will promote her more than once. After all, her plan against the Tenth Angel was risky, but successful and efficient. So for every good plan she will at least get a pay rise. As for the pilots, they will also get a rise, quite a lot. A million yen more per month for every kill. Shinji, I think you don't want to get a higher rank?"

"No. That could work against my relationship with Asuka. I want her to feel as if I'm equal to her."

"A wise decision. I guess you have already made most of your arrangements?"

"Yes. I've changed my appearance with an assist of my friends. The Old Fools won't notice a thing. I will order the chocolate soon. My German is currently allowing me to make a decent conversation, although it's not very fluid. If I will learn several phrases to greet Asuka when she arrives, I will be able to make the necessary impression with a decent accent."

"Good. I've heard from Captain Katsuragi, that you are already quite good with shooting. Do you wish to resume your longsword training? I will arrange a good trainer for you."

"I'd like to. It will certainly prove useful in the war. What about our pistols?"

"I will also inform Katsuragi to give you a self-defense weapon of your choice after our act after the next Angel."

"I don't have the necessary experience to make that decision yet. I hope she will be able to quickly teach me everything I need to know."

"Good. We won't release the knowledge of you being armed to anyone. The Old Men don't suspect anything. Currently they don't monitor you almost at all, is that right?"

"The last time they only paid several Section-2 agents to report anything too suspicious. They underestimate us. They don't use any microphones to listen to the Pilots. They may however become a threat in time."

"Correct. Their elimination is required to accomplish our goals. I don't believe we will be able to kill everyone at once though."

"I remember the location of all MPE plants. We can destroy them at the same time we will kill the first bunch. But Keel is mine."

"So, young Ikari, you want to get revenge on that bastard?"

"He will suffer like she did. I will need adrenaline syringes, nine spears and several starving dogs for my plan."

Gendo smirked. His son, while grew up to be completely ruthless in matters of personal grudges, was a great tactician and planner. He could also think with a cold mind at most times. Well, at least now. It would probably change when a certain fiery redhead will appear on the stage.

"I think we discussed everything we needed. More tea?"

Both Kozo and Shinji nodded eagerly. The tea was marvelous.

* * *

Misato was not a person you could feel boredom with. So after a few days, they dropped simply shooting at steady targets with .22. Captain Katsuragi said, that he needed to learn new things.

Apparently, a new thing was a .500 Magnum revolver made by Smith & Wesson. Perhaps a person, who is, although with quite a strong body for such an age, only fourteen, shouldn't shoot such a powerful weapon. Not that Misato cared. She wanted her ward to have fun!

"Misato, are you sure I should already use this? I mean, I know I liked firing the .44 and loved the .357, but that is… quite a lot bigger…"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll manage just fine! These are reduced loads anyways. Just grip it tightly!"

About twenty seconds later, Shinji's hands were shaking after five shots.

"That hurt."

"No, it didn't. C'mon Shinji, how about another five rounds?"

By this tactic Misato managed to make Shinji fire thirty rounds with that mad weapon. His hands ached, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. It was really exciting, but a little painful to shoot that particular revolver. He definitely preferred the .44 he shot for a few days already than the ridiculous hand cannon his guardian gave him to fire.

He started his shooting lessons a bit over a week ago, but because of his every day visits on the range, he could quickly go on to new things while still taking care of his general skills. The problem was, his guardian wanted to make him familiar with every possible weapon type she could find, so that also meant heavy pistols unfit for shooting by sane people. Well, at least the experience could prove useful later.

And over the next days, Misato introduced him to the world of long weapons. Full auto included. And that was really fun.

* * *

"There, go for it! You won't make it! Yeah!"

The shouts on the basketball field were always present when somebody played. Competitive atmosphere between both teams was something considered good in every country.

"Now, let's sink a shot!"

From a distant open swimming pool the shouts of several girls could be heard.

"Oh my gosh! Those guys are looking at us! Perverts!"

'Said girls, who look at us. Am I the only one seeing hypocrisy here?'

"Man, they've all got such incredible breasts."

'Alright, I take that back. Toji is definitely a pervert. But they are still looking at us. And I am the only male here, that knows they aren't really that against staring at them…'

"Hey, Chief!"

"Huh? What?"

"What're you lookin' at so intently?"

"Nothing."

Suddenly Kensuke jumped on top of Toji's back.

"Was it Ayanami? Am I right?"

"No." This time Shinji didn't respond all embarrassed, he knew she was technically his sister. His friends however, didn't want to give up.

"Oh, come on. That's suspicious…"

"Ayanami's boobs… Ayanami's thighs… Ayanami's… calves!"

'Ah, perfect. Toji, you are too easy to work on…'

Shinji made a smug grin.

"Oh, and didn't I see you looking at the class rep with this lust in your eyes?"

"I…"

"Oh, c'mon. Admit it. You like her, don't you?"

"It's not like that!"

"Oh, she will be disappointed then. I think she likes you too… Well, but since you are out of the le-"

"Wait! Leave her, I will try something… Don't you dare steal her Ikari!"

"Don't worry, I won't. Not really interested in her. I got the desired reaction however."

The grin didn't leave Shinji's face.

"Damn you! Ugh… I guess it won't hurt that much to ask her…"

"Good. Don't screw this up, Toji. She seems to be a very good person under that bossy attitude you are always complaining about."

"So Toji…" Kensuke's face was bright as sunlight "You suddenly interested in being henpecked?"

"I hate you guys so much…"

The young Ikari responded with a smirk.

* * *

Ritsuko was invited for a small dinner. Misato insisted she can cook. Shinji saw an interesting opportunity in the situation. Well, it would destroy his and poor doctor's taste buds, not to mention Pen Pen, but he would at least be able to test something.

"What is this?!"

"It's curry."

'I'm sorry Ritsuko… I want to check something.'

"So you're still eating this instant stuff…"

"Look, you're a guest, so you've got no right to complain."

Misato was obviously sipping her beer. Shinji didn't know how many cans did she drink already, but it was certainly a large amount. She should be drunk enough.

"What about you, Misato?"

"For me…" she took a plate off a cup of instant who-knows-what "Ta-da! Just pour it right in here!"

"Are you serious?"

"Oh, don't you know how good this is?"

"O… kay…"

"Ordinary curry flavored instant ramen can't compare to this! Let's eat! The trick is to put less hot water in the soup."

'I've been through Instrumentality on a "special place", I've lived all Misato's life and yet I still can't figure how does she manage to make something ready-to-eat taste so damn awful?! I mean, Pen Pen will be unconscious the second he eats this crap… Oh man, why am I doing this?'

Both Shinji and Ritsuko carefully brought spoons to their mouths while the party host happily slurped her noodles. And then Ikari immediately regretted allowing his guardian to cook.

"Misato cooked this, didn't she?"

"Yes…"

"Oh, can you tell?"

"Yes, by its taste."

To say Akagi's face was terrified would be an understatement. She currently wondered the same thing Shinji did a while ago.

"Next time, invite me when it's Shinji's turn to cook."

Suddenly, there was a loud thump.

'Well, there goes Pen Pen…'

"Shinji, you really ought to move out. You shouldn't let one bad roommate ruin your life."

'Oh, I will get another bad one in a month, but neither of them ruins my life. The second one will actually make it worth everything life throws at me.'

"I'm used to it now."

"He's right, Ritsuko. Never underestimate the ability of the human animal to adapt to its environment. And anyway, if he does move…" her face suddenly changed "Shinji can you bring me another one, please?"

"Right."

'Now, let's test this…'

Shinji opened the fridge and took a 0.5 liter can of… soda. He then returned to the living room, his guardian was talking about his security card and how was that even possible that he earned that much.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Shinji, would you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Rei Ayanami's renewal card. I keep forgetting to give this to her. Would you mind delivering it before you go to headquarters?"

"Sure."

Shinji then gestured with his head towards Misato. Ritsuko looked at her and saw her opening a can of soda. When she noticed the smirk at Pilot's face, she made a similar expression. Now, the question was, would Misato notice?

She didn't.

She gulped the whole can at once.

"Ahhh… this one was good! Thanks Shinji!"

Both her charge and friend couldn't resist anymore. They laughed for a good minute while Misato was trying to know what's the matter.

"Hey, why are you laughing? What happened?"

It was Shinji that could respond, Ritsuko was too busy trying not to die of laughter.

"Misato… look at yo… your can." That was the only thing he could blurt out.

It was then, when the woman noticed what was wrong with her beer. Or rather the fact that it wasn't beer at all.

"Ughhh… I hate you guys…"

Both Shinji and Ritsuko once again succumbed to laughter.

'Mission accomplished. Maybe eating that shit wasn't worth it, but at least I have the answer early. I actually didn't think she can be so hammered miss something was wrong, although she has already drank like… fifteen cans? And her taste buds aren't exactly the most sensible ones either… and the reason for that made our buds turn inside out… and took Pen Pen out. Poor buddy.'

* * *

To say Rei lived in an apartment would be an overstatement. More correct name would be "a dump". Deconstruction works were constantly making lots of noise and walking up the stairs was dangerous.

Shinji clicked at the door bell.

'Oh, wait, it's broken.'

He then opened the door and came inside.

"Excuse me? Excuse me, it's Ikari. I'm coming in, Ayanami!"

His steps were very careful, his white socks weren't ready for the dirty floor of Rei's apartment. He stepped into the "living room" and noticed a pair of glasses laying on Ayanami's dresser.

'Huh, so they're still here. So the experiment with Unit-00 went like the last time.'

He already saw them before, so he had no reason to put them on. Instead, he waited until Rei opened her bathroom door. When she saw him, she froze and stared at him, her face blank.

"Hello Rei. Please, get dressed, I'd like to talk to you."

She nodded and walked to her closet. She opened it and took white bra and panties. All she had was plain, not expressing. Her entire wardrobe consisted of white underwear and school uniforms. This wasn't exactly "normal".

When she finished, Shinji was sitting on a chair.

"First of all, I'm here to deliver you your new NERV ID Card. Here it is. Catch."

He threw the piece of plastic to Rei to observe her reaction. She tracked its flight with her head and didn't move until the card was in her range. When it entered that zone, she caught it with great precision.

'Made to follow orders, but she does it well. Doesn't do any unnecessary moves. We will have to change her a little. In that state, she has no incentive in battle.'

"Second thing, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine."

"But how exactly do you feel? How do feel about this situation?"

"I am… curious. About your reason to ask those questions."

"I'm simply worried, Rei. That's all. Who are you?"

Rei's expression didn't change at all.

"I am Rei Ayanami, the First Child."

"Good. Who are your parents?"

"I do not know them, I was raised by Commander Ikari."

"Do you have parents?"

The girl didn't respond to the question. It was her way of avoiding hard topics, but Shinji decided to test her a little more.

"Rei, do you have parents?"

"I believe I do. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know more about my sister."

There was a long pause, while Rei stared at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"You are a clone of my mother, therefore, you are my sister."

"How do you know?"

"How do you think my relationship with my father looks like?"

"I… don't know. I've read that you don't get along well with Commander Ikari."

"The logical assumption would be that I hate him. Let's just say that I know a lot of things I shouldn't and that me and my father are working together."

"I see."

"I want you to know, that I'm your brother and I'm aware of you being my sister. The second thing is that you will be introduced to the current situation when you meet my father next time. Just tell him, that I told you about us being siblings. He will fill you about the rest."

"I see. That still doesn't explain how do you know about our connection."

"Commander will tell you everything you need to know."

"Understood."

"This excuse of an apartment isn't bugged, so we can talk freely here. When we are in public however, you should behave like I'm not related to you and you know nothing my father will tell you. If I will be acting, I will wink to you. Is that alright?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll be waiting for you on the train station, sister."

"I will be there in a moment… brother…"

With that, Shinji left the dump leaving Rei to think about what she heard.

* * *

The re-activation experiment was successful. There were however other matters bothering Gendo. He just received confirmation. The Fifth Angel has appeared.

Ramiel. The Flying Fortress. Capable of projecting a devastating particle ray that reduced the heat-resistant building to a puddle of liquid metal. The thing that was able to melt Unit-00's shield and damage the unit itself.

And now, Ramiel returned, much more powerful than ever.

* * *

" _The target is passing over Tonosawa… Unit-01 is beginning launch preparations… Releasing primary lock bolts…"_

"Release confirmed."

" _Roger. Releasing secondary restraints… Roger… The target is now intruding into Lake Ashi airspace… Eva Unit-01 is ready for launch…"_

" _Launch!"_

The lift sent Shinji speeding towards the surface. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. He was really scared. The last time, the Fifth Angel inflicted extreme pain on Shinji. This time, it would be stronger. By how much? That was yet to be revealed.

When he was reaching his destination, Angel's edges started sparkling.

" _We're detecting a high energy reaction from inside the target!"_

The lift reached its place.

" _Dodge it!"_

It was too late for such move. The Angel started to change its shape. It split, its parts rotating, changing dimensions and going through each other. It formed two structures made of cuboids with focusing disk between them. Behind it was the core, which then blinked a pink light.

Shinji was protected by an armored building. It was melted through in a split of a second, the process looked like the beam simply passed through it disintegrating everything in its way instantly. His AT Field somehow still held against the attack. The pain was almost unbearable.

He could hear several things in the control room.

" _The system's not working!... Deploy blast shield!"_

Suddenly a large heat resistant structure rose in front of Unit-01. The Angel decided it isn't worth to waste five seconds to burn through the plate, so it changed tactic. After forming a cross, Ramiel split into many triangles forming a kind of a focus lens. There were four floating mini-cores, each positioned on opposite sides of the cross. The cores then stared to glow. The energy gathering could be heard from several kilometers.

And then, there was no blink. It was more of an explosion of energy, which formed into a beam and obliterated the blast shield in less than a second. When it stopped on Shinji's AT Field, it split into a cross, devastating the streets.

Shinji felt a pain he never experienced before. The LCL around him was almost boiling. He couldn't even scream. His AT Field was collapsing at a frightening pace.

* * *

"Abort intercept! Begin emergency recovery of Unit-01!"

"We can't! The catapult has melted! It's unusable!"

That didn't look too well. Shinji was beginning to be like a little brother to Misato and losing him would simply break her.

"What about AT Field?"

"It's fully raised, it's almost completely breached by the Angel! The Eva's armor will be exposed!"

"The AT Field collapsed! The armor will give up in three seconds! Emergency Cutting System has engaged! Force lift retraction!"

"No time! Blow the explosive bolts!"

The whole piece of a city got lowered into the ground. Ramiel shifted its form back into an octahedron with a metallic clang.

"The target has ceased firing. Unit-01 retrieved. En route to the 7th cage!"

"How's Shinji?"

"He's alive. If the experimental system wouldn't work, we would lose him!"

Ritsuko's fist were clenched tight, Misato was almost in tears.

"I'm going to the cage. Take over for me, please!"

She took the small elevator and proceeded to the 7th cage.

" _Unit-01 secured!"_

" _Hurry with the cooling of LCL!"_

"The pilot's brain waves are erratic! His pulse is very weak."

"Increase life support to maximum power. Give him a heart massage!"

"Yes, Ma'am! Pulse confirmed!"

"Force eject the entry plug! Hurry! Emergency LCL discharge!"

* * *

" _Come on, open the hatch! Hurry!"_

Misato then silently watched as Shinji's pilot chair was lifted by a crane and he was transferred to the medical ward.

Gendo saw all of this from his monitors. If someone would be close enough and could see through Commander's entwined hands, he would see lips pressed into a thin line, a pale expression on Ikari's face.

"How much more powerful is it now?"

"At least three times. I hope we can accomplish the repairs on time. If not for the ECS, Shinji would have died or fell into a coma."

"I know. He'll be fine, Gendo."

"I'd like to have somebody to make amends to. I am no longer who I was before."

"I understand, friend, I understand." Kozo than placed a bottle of Bourbon and two glasses on the desk. His superior just nodded and opened the alcohol.

* * *

"You want a sniper to shoot the target from outside its firing zone?"

"Yes, sir. Instead of trying to neutralize the target's AT Field, I believe a pinpoint shot with a high energy beam is the only way. It should requite about 50 million kilowatts to breach it."

"What do the MAGI say?"

"The responses from the MAGI Super Computers were one affirmative and two conditional affirmatives."

"So, our probability of success is 2.3 percent."

"I know it's not a high percentage, but it is still the best of our plans."

"Quintuple the power. Judging by the Angel's offensive capabilities, its AT Field should be much stronger. We can't take any chances. You may proceed, Captain Katsuragi."

"Yes, sir."

When Captain Katsuragi left, Kozo looked at his boss in disbelief.

"Quintuple the power? How much did it take to breach the field last time?"

"180 million kilowatts. One of the shots then was missed. I know we can't get any more than that value. The Angel is playing tricks with us."

"So you think it can generate that much more?"

"I think it can do more than that. But if we fail, an Angel-guided Impact will occur. And that would be a bad thing for us."

* * *

He opened his eyes. This ceiling again. Turning his head to the left, he saw a familiar figure standing beside a food cart.

"Ayanami…"

He blinked, so that Rei would get the idea, that she couldn't address him by his name. She understood and gave a little nod.

"I'm here to brief you on the timetable of Operation Yashima, which will begin tomorrow at 00:00 hours."

She took out a small notebook.

"Pilots Ikari and Ayanami will arrive at the cage at 17:30 today. At 18:00, Units-01 and 00 will activate. Launch is at 18:05. They will arrive at temporary base on Mount Futago at 18:30. There, they will stand by and await further orders."

'Which means five hours of waiting. Great. Just what I'd like to do.'

"The operation will begin promptly at midnight."

Rei threw a new plugsuit on his bed.

"Here's a new one."

This time Shinji held his bed sheet, so that it wouldn't fall off. Then he looked at the cart with the food.

"Thank you for the food, Ayanami."

"We'll be departing in sixty minutes."

Shinji sighed and winked at Rei.

"Do I have to pilot that thing again?"

"You are the only one, who can."

"I see. See you at the cage then."

"Goodbye."

* * *

The armored doors opened and Shinji in Unit-01 alongside Unit-00 emerged from the ground. Rei was carrying a shield like the last time, but now they managed to upgrade it with better materials. He still doubted, that it will manage to hold off Ramiel for long enough.

He looked to his left and saw several of his classmates cheering at the Evas.

" _Releasing final bolts…"_

After the bolts were released, he waved his right hand at the group, which caused even more cheers. Both of them then proceeded towards Mount Futago.

* * *

Misato watched as her ward stood with a big grin on his face.

"I like this thing."

Over the course of three weeks, she managed to turn Shinji into a gun-lover and a good shooter for the time he spent training. He started shyly, but now he couldn't keep himself from smiling when he saw a nice firearm. Did she make him even more gun-crazy than she was? And was that a good or a bad thing?

"I supposed you would." Ritsuko's mood wasn't happy though. "But we won't know if the cannon barrel and accelerator will hold until we try firing it. This is the first time it's been fired with such a high power output."

"Here are your individual duties for the operation. Shinji, Unit-01 will be the gunner."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Rei, you're in charge of defense with Unit-00."

"Yes, Ma'am"

"This is because Shinji has a higher sync ratio with Unit-01," Ritsuko chimed in "and this operation will require exceptional precision. Since the positron beam will be influenced by the Earth's gravity, magnetic fields and rotation, it will not fire in a straight line. You must remember to make adjustments for these deviations. You must penetrate the core precisely."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Just do what the manual says. When the indicators converge in the center, pull the trigger. The computers will handle the rest. Also, once you fire it, it will take time before you can fire again, for cooling, reloading, and replacement of the fuses."

"Then, if I miss and the enemy shoots back…"

"Don't think about unnecessary things right now." Judging by Ritsuko's face, Shinji already knew she was very skeptical with the whole thing and was definitely worried about the possibility of missing. " Just think about destroying it in one shot."

"I… I just need to defend Unit-01, right?"

"That's right."

"Understood."

"It's time. Both of you, get changed."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

* * *

"Rei, why do you pilot the Eva?"

"Because I'm bound."

"With all people?"

"Yes."

'Better not tell her she has something more than piloting yet. She might still be useful. Besides, she can be replaced.'

"I see. It's almost time. Let's go. I'll see you after the battle."

"Goodbye."

"One more thing. Never say a goodbye when you leave for a mission and there is at least a little chance of you coming back. See you later."

* * *

" _Commence operation!"_

" _Shinji, we're entrusting you with all electricity of Japan. Good luck!"_

"Yes, Ma'am!"

" _Initiate primary connection… Initiating power transmission from districts number 1 through 803… Number 1 transmission system nominal… No problem with hub synchronizer output… All transmission induction systems activated… Conversion efficiency staying within estimated values… Voltage is rising. Reaching pressure zone… All cooling systems, full power!... Electron condenser system nominal… Auxiliary systems activated… Temperature stable. No problems detected… Positron charge is nominal… Initiate secondary connection!...All accelerators engaging…Activate convergence unit… Transmitting all power to Mount Futago temporary substation… No problems reported with tertiary connection.. Auxiliary battery, fully charged…. Release final safety systems…Clear the chamber!"_

Shinji pulled the bolt and loaded an orange round into the chamber.

" _Error correction for Earth rotation and gravity is plus 0.0009... Voltage is 0.2 short of critical… Seventh and final connection engaged!... All photo-electron fuses, commence convergence!... Transmitting all energy to the positron rifle!... 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…1… Fire!"_

This time, Ramiel didn't shoot. His shape however, changed to a massive hexagon just before Shinji pulled the trigger.

Twelve beams of white light connected to a disk on top of the cannon and a blinding beam exited the barrel. Trees standing beside it broke, several of them caught fire. The unbelievably powerful energy flied at half of speed of light towards the floating Angel… and bounced off the AT Field.

" _The target has reflected the beam! Power was insufficient! No visible field damage!"_

'Oh… fuck.'

" _High energy signatures detected inside the target!"_

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!'

Ramiel's form began to change. It formed an octagon, then on each corner focusing lens appeared. In the center was the core. Before it stood a disk and after it another lens. It was a giant optical system.

The light appeared on the core. The beam partially reflected off the disk, but instead of splitting, it formed nine beams several times thicker than the first one, which were also powered up by corner lenses and sent towards the center. All of them connected on the final lens and made a ray as wide as Unit-01 was tall.

The energy shot towards Unit-01. Just before it hit, Shinji managed to throw the rifle away. But then, everything went dark.

* * *

The screen was filled with a blinding light. The last thing they saw was the ray reaching Unit-01's face dead on. Then, extreme tremors shook the base. It lasted about ten seconds and everything stopped. After a minute, they had a video feed back on.

"Oh… my… God…" fear gripped Misato's heart and a knot formed in her stomach.

The image they saw was horrifying. The mountain was partially melted. The worst part was, however, what Unit-01 looked like. It's face mask was completely melted, as was most of the armor, all glowing from the heat. Most parts were now mended with each other rendering the Eva completely useless. Unit-00 stood before it, the shield burned straight through, but the orange Unit itself was in a much better state.

"What's the status of the pilots?!"

"Rei is unconscious, we are trying to connect to Unit-01 now!"

"Connection established! Pilot's alive, the system cut off all nerve connections before the beam hit!"

When audio came through, they heard a hysteric laughter.

"Shinji, do you hear me?"

" _The thing almost killed me..."_ he still didn't stop his horrifying chuckle.

Misato looked at Ritsuko, fear evident in her eyes.

"What now?"

"Unit-01 can't move and Unit-00's pilot i-"

" _Doctor Akagi, can you get me to Unit-00?"_

"What? It's extremely dangerous! How do we know it will even start?!"

"Misato, it should be possible for him to pilot it. Hyuga, eject both entry plugs. Shinji, your plug suit is heat-resistant, but it will still hurt a lot to walk on the Eva, try to jump off to something close. Maya, reconfigure Unit-00's personal data."

Both plugs slid from their slots and the LCL drained from them.

* * *

"Alright, I'll try."

Shinji opened the hatch and looked at the armor near his plug. It was now black like coal, the LCL cooled it quite a lot, clouds of smoke rising from it. He looked at things around him and spotted a cable running near the Eva's torso. He walked onto the armor and felt an extreme pain in his feet. He moved to the side as fast as possible and jumped, landing in a crouch. The cable was only a little better.

" _Shinji, there will be an emergency ladder running from Unit-00's entry plug. Climb inside and try to activate it. Rei is unconscious, we have no choice but to leave her in the plug."_

"Is she alright?"

" _Yes, don't worry about it."_

He ran straight to the ladder and climbed into the entry plug. He closed the hatch and saw Rei laying in the seat. A trickle of blood was running down from her nose.

'Sorry Rei, I have to.'

He straightened her position and sat on her lap.

"Begin emergency activation. Stage 1, release muscular locks, set language to Japanese. Stage 2, set the plug depth to automatic and ionize LCL. Stage 3, start synchronization!"

And his vision shifted to red…

* * *

Akagi's eyes widened when she saw what was happening. Unit-00 started to convulse and hit itself repeatedly in the head.

"Problem in pilot's nerve pulse! Pulses are flowing backwards!"

"Mental contamination is taking place!"

"Oh no…" Ritsuko feared such a thing could happen. Now it did, in the worst moment possible. "Shut off all circuits! Cut the power supply! Eject the entry plug!"

"We can't eject the plug! Unit-00 is out of control! Cutting off power!"

On the screen they saw the Eva stop its convulsions for a few seconds, but it resumed quickly afterwards.

"Eva has switched to backup power! Five minutes remaining!"

* * *

Shinji found himself standing in an endless ocean of LCL that barely reached his ankles. Before him stood a naked girl with blue hair and red eyes filled with anger. But instead of nails, she had actual claws.

"Lilith."

Instead of responding, she lunged at him and tried to hit him in the head. Shinji swiftly dodged it and took a step backwards.

"Lilith, stop!"

Instead of ceasing the attack, she jumped at the pilot and made a quick swing with her arm, clawing at his face. It left three deep marks despite Shinji's efforts to dodge it.

"What. Do. You. Want." Her voice was filled with anger and hate. But the fact, that she spoke to him was promising.

"There's an Angel waiting to kill us! I need your help!"

"And why…" she lunged at him again, pinning him to the ground underneath the shallow LCL "should I help you?"

"I have an offer."

His face was without fear. It was this, what made Lilith reconsider. She placed a claw on his throat.

"Speak."

"If you help me when I need it, I will reunite your soul as Rei Ayanami. No longer than a year."

Lilith's face didn't change, but after several seconds, she took her claw off his throat.

"Agreed."

His vision blurred and he once again found himself in an entry plug of now-activated Unit-00.

* * *

"The pulses are returning to normal values! The berserk has stopped! Synchronization holding at 54.1%!" Maya's eyes were wide with surprise.

"What… This isn't possible! He just reversed a berserk!" Ritsuko couldn't believe it. She thought everything was lost, but Ikari somehow managed to make the bloodthirsty Unit-00 work for him.

"High energy signatures detected inside the target!"

"Shinji, dodge!"

On the screen Unit-00 lifted its head and ran towards the rifle.

"The enemy drill has broken into the Geofront!"

"Two minutes till it reaches the Headquarters!"

* * *

He quickly picked up the cannon ripping off the cables and sprinted towards the other half of the mountain. After several seconds, he landed flat at the ground, just before the beam flown over his head and headed into space. It took thirty seconds for it to end, but fortunately Ramiel seemed not able to locate his real position at that distance.

When the danger passed, he ran as fast as he could and hid behind partially melted Mount Futago.

" _Fire two, hurry!"_

Shinji moved the charging handle backwards and loaded a new round into the chamber.

" _Replacing fuses! Initiating recharge!... Barrel cooling in progress!... Resume positron acceleration!..."_

"I think it lowers its AT Field when it fires. I'm gonna risk firing just before the Angel does."

" _Be careful. The cannon is damaged, it won't hold more than one shot you have in the battery."_

"I'm moving to engage."

He assumed a prone position, lowered the targeting helmet onto his face and aimed the rifle at the Angel. But the targeting reticule didn't appear. He now noticed, that the view was flickering a bit and several indicators were off.

"I don't have the lock. Is the targeting computer working?"

" _Oh, shit! Shinji, your targeting systems are offline, you have to aim manually!"_

"What?"

" _There are iron sights mounted on the cannon. We will tell you how to set them up."_

" _Another high energy reading coming from the target!"_

"I'm retreating to cover."

Just after he ducked, the beam shot over his head and melted a part of a nearby hill.

'That was too close…'

"Alright, how to use it?"

" _Wait a second, we are doing manual calculations…"_

" _Misato, there's no way he can pull it off!"_

" _We at least have to try! Maybe we will have enough luck."_

" _Alright, the sights have a few settings. Then, adjust the rear sight's horizontal position to +0.001 and elevation to +0.56. You still have to compensate for weapon sway as that can't be done without a computer."_

"You're insane. There's no way I can do that."

" _We don't have a choice. You only have one try at that. Remember what I taught you about long-range rifle firing. I know you have no scope, but it has to be done."_

"Alright… Moving to engage."

He crawled to a position that granted him enough view and placed the cannon's bipod on the ground. He then looked at the sights and adjusted it as Misato instructed him.

" _Shinji, we have a little problem. The sight's adjustments are not precise enough. You have to aim about half the core diameter to the right and minimally up. Good luck."_

"Alright Doctor Akagi, I'll try."

He pressed the stock into the Eva's shoulder and carefully aimed at the core. It was just a tiny dot at his screen. How was he supposed to hit it?

"I don't see the core from that distance."

" _Increase the digital image zoom to maximum. It should help a lot. Remember, only one shot."_

He maximized the zoom, this made things easier as the core was now larger. Well, at least it was visible. There was a little bit of sway, so he had to time the shot right.

" _High energy reading coming from the target!"_

Shinji calmly released the air from his lungs and pressed the trigger with a minimal aim adjustment to compensate for that move.

An auxiliary focusing mechanism drained the battery in split second and formed twelve white beams that connected on a collector disk. The barrel flashed a blinding light and sent a beam of positrons in Ramiel's way. They travelled at half the speed of light and cracked its focusing lens, impacting dead on the core.

The Angel's body shifted into an octahedron with a metallic clang and the core emitted a giant burst of flame igniting the enormous corpse, which lost its balance and fell onto the streets.

* * *

"Yes!"

"He… he did it. He killed the Angel!" Ritsuko's eyes were wide as saucers. "He actually did it!"

The whole bridge erupted in cheers. Meanwhile in the entry plug, Shinji let out a relieved sigh.

'I think I have to buy a lottery ticket…'

" _Shinji, we're sending a recovery team. Eject your entry plug and wait for us on the ground, the LCL is a little bit polluted here."_

"Alright, I'm ejecting."

The plug slid off its place, Shinji opened the hatch and took Rei in his arms. Unit-00 was still prone when its batteries ran out, so he carefully transported his sister on its hand onto the ground. Several seconds after that, a bullet bruised his left arm shredding the plug suit and a loud gunshot broke the silence.

* * *

" _Aaaaghhh…"_

"Shinji! What happened?!"

" _Misato, I was shot! What's happening?!"_

Ritsuko's jaw dropped, Misato couldn't say a word. It was Maya, who saved the situation.

"Shinji, hide somewhere! We're sending a team to pick you up ASAP! Captain Katsuragi, go…"

When she looked where Misato should stand, the woman was already gone.

* * *

Gendo threw the rifle into the river and retreated towards one of his secret passages. He shot exactly where he wanted to. Of course, he would rather go and congratulate his son, but this had to be done. Time for pleasantries would come later. Oh, and tea. The tea was good.

The repairs would be very costly, Gendo was sure of that. They had no more spare chest plates nor helmets for Unit-01, they'd have to be made from scratch. This however, presented interesting possibilities for Shinji…

* * *

She ran as fast as she could. Someone just shot her Shinji. His life was in danger. She flew through the door to the hangar and ran to the nearest VTOL dragging a pilot behind her.

"Fly to Unit-00, Mount Futago!"

"Yes, sir!"

The engines roared and the craft lifted into the air. Misato positioned herself in the troop compartment and reached to an M4 placed on the wall. She took two more mags to her pockets and loaded the weapon. Her hands were shaking with fear and anger.

Over the course of the last month, Shinji had become like a little brother to her. He was a very good person, kind, selfless, quite courageous. He cared for her and helped her when she needed it. And now someone wanted him dead. Why? Why him?

* * *

"Shin… ji…"

Ikari held his sister closer to his chest. Blood from his left hand was pouring freely.

"Rei, are you alright?"

"What… happened?"

"The Angel has been destroyed. We are currently being shot at. I'm wounded, but I'll be fine."

Rei's eyes widened slightly. For her, it signified a big shock.

"Do you need assistance?"

"They're already going to help us. Stay calm."

He then ripped a part of his plugsuit's sleeve and held it tightly against his wound. The blood covered most of his arm and was still pouring, the material didn't absorb anything. His vision started to get a little darker, but he refused to leg to of Rei, who leaned on him. She was too weak to do anything now, let alone stand properly.

After several minutes, a VTOL approached their location. It rotated several times and began to land.

* * *

"Infrared scanners show no human signatures, Ma'am. The assassin must have already escaped."

"Good, we can pick them up. Land on the left side. Shinji needs medical assistance."

"Yes, sir! I've a confirmation, that the medical team is on their way and will arrive to the hangar in about two minutes."

Misato nodded and looked through the window. She saw her ward and Rei leaning on Unit-00's armor. Two pilots. The world depended on them, yet they were so helpless outside of their Evas. So vulnerable. It was simply wrong.

Even before the VTOL touched the ground, Katsuragi jumped out and ran towards Shinji with a First Aid Kit, rifle hanging on her neck.

"Shinji!"

"Misato! Rei is very weak, please help her."

Always so selfless. She took the girl from him and before she could carry her back to the craft, its pilot was already running towards her. He took Rei and went back to the machine.

Misato quickly disinfected the wound, which caused a hiss of pain, and bandaged it. She then helped her ward walk to the VTOL and sit on one of the seats. She then took a bottle of water and gave it to Shinji, who drank about half of it at once.

And finally, when they were safe, she hugged him with tears in her eyes.

* * *

About twelve hours later, Captain Katsuragi and Doctor Akagi were drinking in the cafeteria. Shinji had already been taken care of and they had to somehow fight stress. This was a good and tested method.

"Don't worry Misato, he will heal really quickly. The pilots have access to methods involving LCL. It helps them fully regain their previous state and eliminate most markings, like scars."

"I know. I'm worried because someone shot at him. Why? Why would someone do that?"

"Lots of people lost their homes during the battle with Third Angel. We are currently assuming it was one of them. The wound was dealt by a 5.56 round, looks like it was fired from a hunting rifle. It is possible to get one of those relatively easily."

'What is interesting however, are those three wounds on his cheek. These aren't scratches, they are claw marks. I will have to speak to him about this.'

"He saved them Ritsuko! If not for him, we wouldn't be here anymore!"

"Calm down, I know. The commander was already informed about this situation, I'm sure he will take reasonable steps."

Misato's shoulders slumped and she looked at the floor. Her ward was still staying in the infirmary.

* * *

"What now, Gendo?"

"I will order Ritsuko to manufacture armored plug suits. This should be useful if something like Bardiel incident happens again. But most importantly, they will be bulletproof, so the pilots will be safe when we engage SELEE in an outright war."

"Do you intend to release documents regarding them?"

"No. If we release those files to the public before their demise, they won't hesitate to do the same to us. We won't be able to use the media while they can do the same."

"I suppose it's a wise move. What about the Second Child?"

"Shinji wants us to call her "Asuka" to make her human in our eyes, so we will do just that. She will arrive here in two weeks. My son presented me some variants regarding Phase 2 of the scenario. It will all be dependent on the situation with her."

"Alright. And what will you do regarding the budget? The repairs of Unit-01 will cost ridiculous amounts of money. Above that, we will have to disassemble Ramiel's corpse and fix Unit-00."

"Unit-00 will be our priority. Shinji proved able to synchronize with it and fixing it will be faster and cheaper than getting Unit-01 running. The Angel's corpse is of our least concern. I want to have Unit-01 repaired before the Eight Angel."

"Still, our budget is too small to repair Unit-01 now. Any idea how to get more money?"

"I will get them from the Old Men. They see the threat and are afraid of the Angels. They didn't suspect they have that much power and after seeing the newest footage, they won't object to raising our budget. With the sabotage of Jet Alone, we will take over the money Japanese government grants the JHCI for the project. With it proving to be unstable, they will abandon the project."

"Unit-01 is out of action. Are you going to use Rei?"

"Correct. With upgrades to Unit-00, she will be perfectly capable of performing the mission. After it, Shinji will be tested in both Evangelions. He will certainly want to fight against the Seventh Angel and since Unit-01 probably won't be operational yet, he will have to use Unit-00. I will also order Akagi to prepare an Eva-sized longsword to use by Shinji. His experience allows him to wield it. I don't think any other pilot will be able to use it effectively enough though. Only he trained this style of combat."

"And the Seco… Asuka?"

"She was trained in knife and hand-to hand combat and I suppose she will stay in this range. There is no need for her to change that. I saw it in her battle against the MPE. While Shinji presents a great skill in one-on-one encounters, her situational awareness granted her extreme advantage against nine weaker opponent."

"So we have two pilot with exceptional skills and one with mediocre?"

"Currently, we have one. And at this moment, Shinji's skills are the best, there is no doubt. But because of our difficulties in fighting the Angels, I'm pretty sure we will get both Unit-03 and Unit-04. My son wants to have five operational Evangelions against Zeruel."

"Since there is no S2 engine, they should give us Unit-04 at some point."

"Correct. I will now inform Akagi about our plans of pilot protection and changes regarding Unit-00 and 01."

* * *

"Maya?"

"Yes, senpai?"

"I've just received new orders from the commander. Take a look at them."

"Armored plugsuits? We tested a material a few months ago, that didn't interfere with synchronization, we should be able to quickly finish them at quite a low work cost. But about Unit-00 and Unit-01… I understand the upgrades to Unit-00, but the other part… is it necessary?"

"Yes, I know. But I guess they deserve at least that much freedom. Can you go ask Shinji? I will take care of Rei."

"Of course senpai!"

With that, the young Lieutenant walked towards the medical wing.

* * *

Shinji was standing in the hospital corridor, looking through the window at the artificial landscape inside the Geofront. In about three hours, he would be ready to leave. Special bandages soaked with a mixture based on LCL would help him fully re-grow and repair the muscle tissue that was ripped by the bullet in just a few days.

When he would be home, he had to do several things. First of all, order chocolate. German chocolate, various types. He would have to go training on the shooting range. His muscles were weakened, but he had to be prepared for shooting while wounded. Just in case. And then, he would have to read a certain book.

"Hi Shinji! How are you feeling?"

He turned his head to the left and saw a smiling face of one of the Bridge Bunnies.

"Hello Maya. I'm fine. It hurts a little, but those bandages are doing a great job. And you?"

"Just a little tired. Lots of stuff to do. I'm glad you're good. We've received some orders from the commander regarding Unit-01. And well… since we have to make Unit-01 a completely new set of armor… would you like to pick a new color scheme?"

"Well…"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N:** A little while since the last chapter. Nothing too major to write here :) Still need a proof-reader tho, I don't speak English natively, so there are some mistakes I can't catch myself :(


	7. Feints, romances and scenarios

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Evangelion, nor any of its characters nor music nor dialogues, just some merchandise. Evangelion is a property of Gainax.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Feints, romances and scenarios**

* * *

"So, guys. Today is the parent-teacher meeting day. That means Misato will come to school."

"EEEEHHH! That's so awesome!" both of them almost drooled.

"So, Toji. You are forbidden from coming to a window to look at her."

"WHAT?! Why?!"

"Because Hikari likes you. I can guarantee, all guys in the class are going to look through that window. You have to make an impression like you're not interested in her. You will look like the only fine man in class! There's NO way you can get Misato on a date, so simply drop it."

"But…"

"No buts. I can assure, that if you won't drool over sexy women, you will be wanted by every girl in class, because you will look like a hard catch."

"Well, that makes sense…"

"And don't look like you even want to see her. Act uninterested, indifferent to her presence."

"Alright…" Toji's expression wasn't exactly happy, but he understood what his friend meant.

"And what about me? I can, can't I?" Kensuke's eyes lit up. Both Shinji and Toji patted him on his back.

"There's no hope of you getting a girlfriend soon, so I don't see why not. And it will help Toji's efforts."

"Yeah, you can go. I will do what Shin-man says, maybe it will pay off some day…"

"Meh, I don't need a girlfriend. I have five hundred gigabytes of them on my disk!" responded the spectacled boy with a wide grin. Both of his companions loudly facepalmed themselves.

* * *

During a break, Shinji was leaning on the window frame, looking at Ramiel's corpse. They didn't even start to deconstruct it yet. Of course, Shinji knew why. Repairing and upgrading Unit-00 took a lot of money, not to mention making a completely new armor set for Unit-01. Compared to those two matters crucial to survival of humanity and success of the scenario, removing a big octahedron from the city wasn't exactly the most important thing on NERV's mind.

A week has passed from the battle, and Shinji's arm could fully heal thanks to the LCL-based treatment he had. NERV didn't want anyone to know about what happened, so he had to skip a few days of school. The special bandages were a little wet, so everyone would notice something happened. They would ask problematic questions.

A loud engine roar interrupted the silence hanging in the air on school's parking. A red car screeched, taking a sharp turn to slide just into the right place. It was one of NERV's official cars. The fast sedan was outfitted with most things required for everyday use. A truly nice vehicle. The content of it however, was probably nicer than the car, at least for most of the boys in class.

Shinji was pushed into the side as Kensuke jumped with his camera to film the arrival of his goddess.

Ikari turned his head and saw his other friend still sitting on the desk, looking at his male classmates with a false, yet nicely acted pity. It really was believable, which was proved as some girls whispered to each other, while Hikari's face was decorated by a delicate blush.

'Well, now Toji had earned quite a bit of respect for his attitude towards a sexy older woman. Now, I'll have to speak with Hikari a little and give her some tiny clues towards Toji's liking in her.'

He then heard several loud gasps as Misato waved to them.

'At least not as bad as Asuka's crush on Kaji, but… still childish.'

* * *

The last time around, Shinji had a synchronization test at this time, but now, since both Unit-00 and Unit-01 were still under repair after the last sortie, he had time for something else.

Unit-00's upgrades would take several more days to finish. It was needed for the Jet Alone incident, but it would look a little like Frankenstein's monster. It would be an emergency deployment. The shoulder pylons were required for an Eva to be dropped from a plane, and Unit-00 didn't have them installed yet. New parts, blue and white would be matched together with orange ones.

After the battle with Ramiel the previous time, when Unit-00 was damaged, Rei was given a chance to repaint her Eva to her liking. The same was offered to Asuka several times, due to NERV-Berlin's amount of free money. It was a way for the pilot to "tame" his stead. Now, when the same thing was offered to Shinji, he happily took the offer. Due to what happened, the combination of purple and green became his most hated motive. This time however, it was not the Eva dictating terms to him.

He turned left on the crossing and made his way towards the library. He wanted to purchase a specific book, that could hold secrets to some of Asuka's important sentences.

The Book of all Books.

The Bible.

* * *

Gendo was currently seated in a sub-orbital plane powered by scramjet engines. The thing could reach extreme speeds and was a ground breaking improvement from the simple jet engine planes. For a man such as Gendo, time meant lives, potentially all of humanity in fact. Money was a secondary consideration.

A man with distinct Chinese features approached him and after asking for permission and sat beside him. This time, Gendo initiated no sample collection of Ramiel's corpse. The Angel wasn't being deconstructed yet, and when it was, Ikari would order destruction of every part of the creature.

"The Committee agreed to raise NERV's budget quite easily, didn't it?"

"Correct. Both of our Units are in no condition to fight Angels. We need money to repair them, not to mention removing the Fifth Angel's corpse. The Committee is scared of them. We should receive Unit-02 in about two weeks."

This man was a trusted associate of Gendo and would almost certainly not betray him, so the Commander didn't need to hide information about the Eva's state from him.

"I also have some good news." The Chinese man's face was still expressionless. "All members of the UN except the U.S. have approved the budget for Eva Unit-06. Well, it's probably just a matter of time for the U.S. as well. That country is allergic to unemployment, after all."

'The budget for Unit-06 is not a good thing. It will be useless anyways, just wasting money. That Eva will never see any battle.'

"And what about your country?"

"We will participate beginning with the construction of Unit-08. The plans for the second installation project are still viable. However, there is the problem of not yet having found a pilot."

'Lots of money will be wasted on those Mass Production models.'

"The Angels have appeared once again. We have no choice but to defeat them."

"We don't want another Second Impact either."

* * *

"Then you're saying that the Second Impact that evaporated Antarctica wasn't…"

"Yes, the history texts say it was a disaster caused by a huge meteorite, but sometimes the truth has been covered up." Ritsuko was currently feeding him with the secret-yet-still-bullshit version of Second Impact.

'I wonder how much time will we spend editing those damn documents before we can release them to public knowledge so they can all blame SELEE after we kill them. Well, those will be long nights…'

"Fifteen years ago, at South Pole, mankind discovered the humanoid being known as the first "Angel". However, in the middle of the investigation, for reasons unknown, there was a huge explosion."

'Reasons unknown, my ass. Old Men, my father and my oh-so-wonderful mother were those reasons.'

"That is the real truth behind the Second Impact."

'Yet you know a lot more about this than you tell us. While most of it is true, it isn't the whole truth. Even you don't know everything.'

"Then, what we're doing here…"

"To prevent a probable Third Impact from happening. This is the purpose of NERV and the Evangelions."

'Bullshit. The NERV's true purpose IS known to you, good Doctor. We are meant to work towards it, not prevent it. Well, we'll see this time around.'

Ritsuko turned her head and looked at her friend.

"By the way, the event will occur tomorrow as scheduled."

Misato's face was betraying discomfort to the situation.

"I understand."

'Don't worry, the so-called "Big-Fuck-You-To-The-Eva-Program" will not be of any threat. They will only make fools of themselves."

"Shinji," Ritsuko turned to him "I'd like to speak with you."

He nodded and followed Doctor Akagi to a small empty room with various monitors and consoles. She sat at the chair and nodded for him to sit on another one.

"After the battle with the Sixth Angel, you had acquired three wounds on your cheek. How did that happen?"

"Miss Ritsuko, I don't remember. I think I scratched myself somewhere there."

"Shinji. Those aren't scratches. They are claw marks. I want to know what attacked you."

There was not much point in avoiding the question. She had him pinned and would know sooner or later.

"I got them when Unit-00 went berserk."

Ritsuko's face paled a little. It was evident she expected that but at the same time wished the reasons were different.

"Go on."

'That doesn't mean I'll tell her everything.'

"I saw a sea of LCL and Rei was standing inside it. But instead of nails, she had claws. She attacked me several times, pinned me down, but stopped. She said something about innocence or something like that. Then, I saw the entry plug again."

'Innocence, heh. After what I lived through and what I plan to do, innocence won't be a thing familiar to me anymore.'

The Doctor seemed to think about the response for a while. When she spoke, her voice was quiet.

"Shinji… don't tell that to anyone. I need time to think about it myself. This is really important. We can't allow you near Unit-00 anymore."

"Actually… She said one more thing. She said I will be able to synchronize with Unit-00 from now on."

She looked at him with shock.

"I'll have to discuss it with Commander Ikari."

'Perfect.'

* * *

It was laying before him. A small, blue book with golden letters on it. The Bible.

His whole life Shinji didn't have an opinion regarding God. He simply didn't care. Now, he knew that soul and afterlife existed, but still had no idea what to think about God.

And so, he approached the book in a scientific way. He wanted to read it and analyze it. Know its secrets to an extent, where he could even surprise Asuka. One didn't need to believe in God to know His words.

And so, sitting on his bed, The Bible in his hands, laptop with analysis laying before him, he began his lecture.

* * *

The next morning, Shinji already knew what to expect. Misato exited her bedroom in a black, official NERV dress and small pearl earrings.

"Good morning."

Pen Pen released his fish with an audible gasp.

"Good morning Misato. No beer today?"

She sighed heavily and slumped her shoulders.

"No beer. I'm going to Old Tokyo on business. I'll probably be back late tonight, so have delivery for dinner. Later."

'Oh, don't worry Misato. Your business will be embarrassing and stupid just for a few hours. Then, it will turn into an enjoyable comedy as those smug idiots from the program make fools of themselves. If not for his insolence, I'd feel bad for Shiro Tokita. But… the guy might prove useful at some point…'

"Okay. Please, behave yourself." he smiled.

It was thanks to this small, calming remark, that a certain locker remained unscathed that afternoon. And with that, NERV's reputation stood proud at all times.

* * *

Jet Alone. The pinnacle of robotics, a weapon to replace Evangelions. Can run thousands of times longer than any Eva. Never berserking, always under control.

Oh, wait. Scrap the last one.

If not for actions of Rei in Unit-00 and Captain Katsuragi, thousands of people would have died. And that is because the control over Jet Alone was lost. A powerful reactor installed inside the robot had a major leak, but was fortunately stopped by a woman placed onto the robot by a biomechanical war machine.

The project was scrapped and dubbed "too dangerous and unstable". With the threat of Angels, the remaining money has been transferred to NERV's account as the only viable option in defending humanity.

As far as everyone was concerned, NERV prevented a disaster caused by irresponsibility of scientists working on the JA project.

And now NERV could start the extremely costly repairs of Unit-01 and finish upgrading Unit-00.

All was proceeding according to the scenario.

* * *

Maya was standing in the range, a pair of sound mufflers on her ears. She and Doctor Akagi were here to test the new plugsuit's ballistic resistance in a preliminary field test. The design was very modern and fancy, but would it survive the hit?

The suit was currently worn by a representation of a human, all bones and important organs included. Ritsuko was standing five meters from it, a rifle in her hands. A variant of AR-15, chambered in 5.56 NATO, currently holding thirty armor piercing rounds. They have already tested a few weapons, but the minimal requirements stated, that it should be able to stop an AP .338 Lapua Magnum round at fifty meters.

Maya worked on the design of the suit, but the material itself wasn't even near perfection. They were here to test its current capabilities.

Ritsuko fired a shot. They didn't have high hopes, but what they saw, was at least a little heartbreaking. The round cracked the plate and wait straight through it, into the mannequin's heart.

There was much upgrading that had to be done…

* * *

Hikari Horaki. The class representative of 2-A. In his previous life, Shinji didn't really speak to her. He was just existing there, but never taking the initiative. Now however, his friend needed help.

But the task wasn't easy. How do you tell a girl, that your friend likes her? And so, he made a small scenario.

The basic idea was to tell Toji that Hikari will help him with math. Then, he would tell Hikari that Toji needs help with math and she would go and offer him his help. He would accept and they'd meet in his or her house, where they could either learn or hopefully make out.

So now, he was sitting on the roof with Toji, who was eating his lunch bought in the cafeteria.

"So what da ya want to talk 'bout, Shin-man? And why didn't we get Ken here?"

"Because he would tease you. I have a plan. Did you ask Hikari out?"

"No, not yet, I didn' really have the time an-"

"Alright, alright. I know you aren't the best in math."

"Wait, how do ya know that? Does NERV track our grades or somethin'? Oh man, Ken will be so…"

'Yes, they do.'

"No, they don't. How I know is irrelevant. So you need help with math, right?"

"I will manage, I don't need any help." When he saw Shinji facepalming, his brain finally caught what did his friend plan. "Oh."

"So I'll ask Hikari if she can help you."

"Wait. Didn't you get like one of the highest scores on the last test? Only Ayanami was better. What if Hikari asks you if you can't help?"

'That's cause Rei gets the answers from my father. Studying is "irrelevant to the scenario" after all. Or at least, was.'

"Then I'll have to tell her the truth." When he saw Toji's eyes widen, he added "Because the truth is that due to my previous education, I lack some important knowledge she has."

"Then maybe you'd like to join us?"

"Toji. Think. Why do I want you and Hikari to study math?"

"Because we would be workin' on somethin' with each other."

"No. The point is, that you would be alone. A lot of such lessons doesn't involve much math, because the parties are too interested in each other. So I want you two to be alone. And don't tell her you knew she would ask you." Shinji's expression was serious, he was currently using the "Gendo stare". This guaranteed his friend would listen and remember everything. "I will now go ask Hikari, I'd like to catch her without her friends."

* * *

The second part of the "School Love Scenario" as Shinji dubbed it, proved to be quite a tricky one. Hikari had already finished her lunch and was now jumping from group to group taking care of the class assignments. Shinji finally caught her after she left the one of the little crowds. Only one minute till the bell rings.

"I'm sorry, class rep?"

"It's me." She turned to him and saw who's speaking. "Oh, what can I do for you Ikari?"

'Please don't start flirting with me, please don't start flirting with me…'

"Well, could I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, what is it?" she giggled.

'Well, fuck. Please, don't drop the mood, when I'll tell you about Toji.'

"I noticed Toji isn't doing well in math and he would…"

But before he could finish, the bell rang and she shifted into her class rep mode instantly forgetting the whole conversation. It was like her brain was wiped and a new protocol was uploaded. When she ran off to prepare everything, Shinji sighed and sat on a desk.

'I feel like this scenario is just destined to fail…'

* * *

The lesson was boring as always. Shinji was already a little bored by playing just Snake, so he thought of installing other games. These old computers could run simple games, but that was all.

But…

If he could simply buy his own laptop… it wasn't forbidden to carry it to school, was it? Because if he bought himself a new one with fancy internals and said that it was because he needed to run NERV applications there, he would be able to play modern games instead of boring himself to death. It was a plan, wasn't it?

He closed the game and thought about Hikari and Toji. If he wanted to pair them up, he had to account for certain threats and deviations, like Hikari flirting with him or Toji not being the smartest person in the world. The problem was, that once they would go to do the math with each other, Shinji wouldn't have any power over what happened afterwards.

Ringing of the bell interrupted his thoughts. Now he could quickly catch Hikari before she goes to do her usual duties.

He looked across the class, but didn't find her. Was she really so quick? And so, he directed his steps towards Miyoko Oyama, the person who had the highest chance of actually minding what was happening during the lesson.

"Excuse me, Oyama, do you know where did class rep go?"

"And what do you need her for? Maybe I can help you?" she said playing with her hair

'At least she's more subtle…'

"Sorry, I need specifically her help with that."

"Oh, I'm sure I can help even better…" she almost purred that sentence.

'And now I know how Sir Galahad the Pure felt in that damned castle…'

"Please, those are class matters and I need to discuss it with Horaki."

Miyoko's face lost its flirtatious look, it was clear that the girl gave up.

"She went to the principal's office five minutes before the end of the lesson. I don't know why though."

"Thank you."

And then, he got an idea. In fact, why not? He had to do it sooner or later and this girl was never popular in class, mainly because she was paying attention on lessons instead of sleeping or talking. What he would do would definitely raise her position in class.

"Say, Miyoko… are you free on Saturday evening?"

* * *

Hikari just walked out of the principal's office. He wanted to ask several questions about the class and the teachers. Usual stuff in this school. When she reached the corridor, she spotted Shinji, who was apparently looking for something. Or someone.

Oh, right.

He asked her a favor.

And so, she approached him, exaggerating her moves. There were currently two good romance options in class and Shinji was one of them.

"I'm sorry for leaving after the bell rang, I had to take care of class matters."

"Oh, no problem. Anyways, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course! What do you need?"

"Well… you see, Toji isn't the best in math." When he mentioned the tall student's name, Hikari's eyes lightened with unspoken hope. "I wondered if you could help him a bit."

And that was exactly what she hoped for. Because while Shinji was a good option, Toji was a better one, at least in her opinion.

"Of course, it is my duty to help other students."

'I wonder how often will I have to use that excuse… Hopefully not too much.'

"He… still doesn't know I asked you, so you can offer that yourself. I hope this will help you a bit." And then, he smiled and walked off.

'He saw right through me… And he does that because… he wants to set us up?'

* * *

'So, both parties are set up. Now, let's watch them…'

But while Hikari was approaching Toji, the bell rang and her entire posture changed to the "class rep mode".

'For. Fuck's. Sake. Why.'

The scenario looked like it was completely destined to fail. First Toji being dumb, then Hikari flirting with him and now not one, but two bells?

Was what was he doing really so wrong? He was only setting up his friends. Well, friend, because he didn't know Hikari that much the last time around. He only hanged out with Toji and Kensuke, the class representative just sort of… existed.

But now, as he lived, saw and analyzed her life, he wanted to have her as a real friend.

Above that, she had her small, but important part in one of the main plots of the scenario.

* * *

"Ritsuko, may I speak with you for a moment?"

The scientist froze. It wasn't the cheerful voice of Misato who called her by her name. It was Commander Ikari himself. The man that never called her anything but "Doctor Akagi" when they were at work. He only called her "Ritsuko" when they had sex in his apartment.

"Yes Commander?"

"I was wondering. Do you have something important to do tomorrow about 10 PM?"

"No, why?"

"Would you like to accompany me to a dinner in my apartment then?"

Ritsuko was absolutely stunned. Gendo Ikari was the man she loved and would do anything for. She knew however, that while they had sex, her partner still loved his deceased wife without any doubt. And now he was asking her out. After about twenty seconds, she could finally speak.

"Gendo, what changed?"

"Everything."

* * *

After classes ended, Shinji watched as Hikari was offering her help to Toji, Toji nodding with a smile and replying. All of that was accompanied by big blushes on their faces.

The feeling of something accomplished. This brought a smirk to his face. It wasn't like his father's, rather a small, yet smug smirk of victory.

While his job for that day was done, there was a more important matter on Saturday. Namely, a date with Miyoko. It was a problematic thing. He didn't feel any romantic interest in the girl, but at the same time wanted the meeting to be good. He didn't want to hurt her feelings by saying he is not interested at the end.

He already had a plan for a date with Asuka. He knew a lot of her weak points now and would certainly exploit them, one on each date.

But he wanted Asuka's dates to be absolutely special, so he couldn't use those places. So where to take Miyoko?

There were a lot of good places to eat in Tokyo-3. Hot evenings meant they could go for ice-cream and then maybe go for a walk through the outskirts, but what else? He also didn't want to take her to the place Misato showed him. The look from there was simply too romantic. This place was reserved for someone else.

Bowling. Why not? It wasn't too romantic and it focused attention on competitive aspects. Two players also meant not much time for thinking.

So, first ice-cream, then a short walk towards a bowling centre, playing a bit and then hopefully not hurting her feelings.

Worst case scenario, she could either stick to him until her death or hate him and talk about him behind his back.

The best case, she would also not feel any romantic attachment.

And he really hoped for the latter.

* * *

"You seem to be in a very good mood today senpai."

"Actually, I am. How is Project Durendal going?"

"We have the first working prototype. The construction of the blade will have to be improved, but we have achieved a lot already. The hilt and crossguard are mostly ready, we will make the pommel when we finish the blade. The battery system is currently being worked on. We are 10% ahead of the schedule."

"Good, very good Maya!" Ritsuko was almost beaming "Do we have the final look designed already?"

"Yes, senpai. We made drafts of all decorations that will be installed on the sword."

"Excellent! And what about the new plug suits?" She poured herself some coffee. This was a great day.

"Well, we hit a wall there. I'm afraid the material won't be able to be any harder. We need to find a new one if we want to meet the requirements."

"That is unfortunate. Don't worry, I'll help you with that."

"Thank you, senpai!"

"Oh, really Maya, it's nothing." She truly felt great that day.

* * *

They were sitting at a table at Gendo's apartment. He really outdid himself on this one. The tablecloth was red with candles standing on it. A bottle of a very good and expensive wine was placed alongside two glasses. The atmosphere was very romantic.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you to a proper restaurant but The Old Men would notice that I am no longer faithful to Yui." He didn't wear his usual uniform, he swapped it for a suit. And did he look great in it…

"I really don't mind. But I always thought you were trying to reconnect with her."

"I recently realized who she really was. This made me reconsider and scrap the entire scenario."

Ritsuko's eyes widened. He worked on the scenario since the day his wife died. That was eleven years ago!

"But… why? What happened?"

"There was a certain event in my life that showed me the truth. But please, it's not a topic for such a moment." He smiled. The topic wasn't uncomfortable to him, he really thought it was something to be discussed elsewhere.

How much did he change. But worrying why would come later. Now, Ritsuko would simply enjoy the moment.

* * *

Shinji was sitting on a couch in the living room of the apartment with Misato's laptop on his knees. Chocolate…

There was one special brand of chocolate he wanted to order. That was the chocolate Asuka always got from her mother. She never got it again after her death. But Shinji knew, that this was her absolute favorite.

And so, he was currently ordering an item from Rausch chocolate company's official store. It was truly something special. A wooden box with engravings picturing the pre-Impact Earth, it contained sixty four chocolate bars, eight tastes in total, all pure chocolate.

The price was very high and shipping fees to Japan were outrageous, but he didn't care. He had the money, but even if he didn't he would order it anyways. This was for Asuka after all.

He entered all of the necessary information and finished the order. He sighed and leaned back, stretching his hands. Fortunately the package would be there in about a week. Enough time considering when would Unit-02 arrive.

He closed the computer and took The Bible into his hands. He finished it once already and was now reading it with analysis.

'Well, let's get to work!'

* * *

The artificial nature of Geofront didn't mean it couldn't be beautiful. They couldn't do any romantic gestures towards each other as they were watched by SEELE, so they had to look like it was purely a work-related meeting. But then, they would be able to retreat back into his apartment and…

But even now, she enjoyed every part of the walk. Both of them had to dress back into their usual clothes, but at least she didn't have to wear a lab coat.

Somehow, they managed to get real animals into the huge complex. At this hour not a lot of them were awake, but the nature felt alive. Even wind was present.

Perhaps it was a sad thought, but this was the best day of Ritsuko's life.

* * *

A loud gunshot broke the silence.

"Yes!" screamed Maya.

They changed the material and were currently trying the early versions. While the previous one couldn't even stop a 5.56 AP round, this one just stopped a bullet fired out of a sniper rifle chambered in 7.62x51 NATO.

Shigeru grinned behind the weapon. He enjoyed helping the girl, maybe even more than enjoyed. And since Doctor Akagi was currently busy, he volunteered to help her work on the new plugsuit design.

"Should I try the .338?"

"Yes please! Go on!"

He really liked to see her that happy. She was a bit of a workaholic but at least she allowed herself to enjoy what she did. And now, she seemed really content of their work.

And so, he took another rifle, loaded a single round and aimed.

"Firing in three… two… one…"

Another boom filled the air of the NERV shooting range.

Maya approached the small set of plates and sighed. The plate was shot through.

"Ughhh… They need some more upgrading…"

* * *

It was Saturday. Shinji stood before a mirror, dressed in a red polo shirt and a pair of jeans. He really did look good in it.

"Another date, huh? My, my, you are quite a Casanova, aren't you?"

He just sighed. Of course his guardian had to tease him. It was like beer for her, she couldn't live without it. It was simply too fun for her.

He looked at his wrist watch. It was 18:34. They had to meet about 19:15 in the park. Shinji hoped his "date" didn't dress too officially.

"I think I'll be back about before 22:00."

"Alright, but don't do anything I'd do in your place!"

And so, facepalming, he left the apartment and guided his steps towards the maglev train.

* * *

Ritsuko's mood on Saturday was extraordinary. After she woke up in Gendo's bed that day, she felt like she didn't in her entire career-devoted life. The man she loved had finally forgotten about his wife and focused on her. And so, a smile didn't leave her face. She was practically beaming.

Maya greeting her with information that the correct material for the new plugsuits was found only made that day better.

The whole team seemed to work on her energy, they all seemed content to be there. Several projects were running. They've finished upgrades for Unit-00 and were repairing Unit-01. Both Project Durendal and the new plugsuits were almost ready. Now they could finally begin removing Ramiel's corpse still laying in the city centre.

It was already evening, but the entire day was fruitful. They managed to finalize works on plugsuit's armor material and Durendal's blade was under construction.

And now Ritsuko wondered what Gendo was currently doing…

* * *

"So how was your first date?"

"Kozo, I politely ask you to shut up."

"Oh come on, you won't tell your friend?"

"No. Stop teasing me."

"Won't happen. Now come on, tell me!"

* * *

Both of them ordered two scoops. Shinji took one chocolate and one vanilla, while Miyoko settled on raspberry and mango sorbet. Now they were walking towards the bowling centre, Miyoko's raven hair and blue eyes were accented by her clothes which, fortunately, weren't anything official or too stunning.

Ikari was surprised that the girl didn't behave like the others did. She wasn't forceful. She seemed to make the situation as normal as possible and decide without any influences. They were talking mostly about casual things. Shinji knew a certain topic was inevitable, he decided to answer these questions accordingly to the way she would ask them.

And when the topic came up, she was very polite. She asked the question like it was just another normal thing. So Shinji decided to answer her questions truthfully.

"How did I become a pilot… I was simply summoned to this city, they packed me into the Eva I didn't realize even existed and ordered to fight an Angel. That is pretty much the whole story."

"So you defeated an Angel without any training at all?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Actually… no, I didn't. You see, Evangelions aren't simply robots. I don't know how they work, but there is a system that sometimes activates when you are in danger. I was knocked unconscious and that system killed the Angel. The problem is, it is quite unpredictable. So I didn't really do anything in that fight."

'Except that if I wanted, Sachiel would lay in pieces without any help from my mother. Minor detail.'

"Well, seems like NERV isn't that nice of an organization, is it?" She was still behaving normally. This was a real improvement compared to his previous "date". Above that, Miyoko seemed to be enjoying their time so far.

"It's just sometimes necessary to go to the extremes. But most of the people are nice, so the atmosphere isn't bad."

"So you do enjoy your work?"

"Aside from several hours long sync tests and feeling pain when I fight, I think I do."

This was a major change from his previous life. This time, instead of being controlled by his father and the Eva, he was the one behind the wheel. He tamed his demons. The amount of things it changed was surprising.

"So you feel pain when you fight?" she sounded concerned. Genuinely, not just to look nice.

"It all depends on the sync ratio. It is the rate at which damage transfers to pilot's body. So theoretically, at 100% ratio, everything that happens to the Eva would also happen to us."

"And you agreed? Even with the risk?"

"I did. And if I'd want to quit, they'd let me. But I simply don't want to. The trick isn't to live through the pain, it is to evade it while not running away from it. But sometimes, like in case of the second Angel I fought, you just have to endure it."

"Wait, are you even allowed to tell me all those things?" she laughed.

"Probably not." Shinji responded with a smile.

* * *

Both Toji and Hikari were sitting on a couch. The math book in front of them long forgotten, they talked about casual things and greatly enjoyed each other's presence.

Kodama peeked through the door and smiled retreating back to the kitchen. She didn't want to interrupt anything.

"Hey, Nozomi, our sister seems to have a boyfriend. They forgot about the math half an hour ago."

"Wooooow… so they had a date already?"

"I don't think they aware yet, but they are all lovey-dovey there. Let's not interrupt anything, alright?"

"Okay, sis! I'll go make some sandwiches!"

* * *

The bowling centre was a very stylish place. Wooden bowling tracks accompanied by red walls and jazz music created an atmosphere quite unusual for Tokyo-3.

And so, after several games, Shinji and Miyoko were sitting at a table, sipping their drinks. The date was near its conclusion. The moment that was very important for their future relations. So, Shinji decided to start it.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, I did. It was nice to spend time with you. And you?" The past tense gave Shinji some hopes. But now, he would have to say those words. He tried to make the date feel less romantic, more like hanging out with a friend.

"I also enjoyed myself but… I simply didn't feel _that_ spark."

To Shinji's surprise, she smiled.

"Quite the same, but… you are a really nice person. And you still have a large pool to choose from."

From his father, Shinji had learned how to read people with great precision. And now he didn't hear hurt in her voice, saw no sorrow in her eyes. She really was honest.

"Oh, I'm afraid they don't have a chance."

"And I did? Why?"

'Maybe you would if not for someone else…'

"Well, first things first, you didn't giggle or use a strange "cutie" voice when talking to me."

Both of them erupted in laughter.

"So…" he asked "care for another game?"

* * *

When Toji left her house, Hikari was beaming. They didn't kiss, not even cuddle, but now they felt closer to each other. She managed to get him to call her by her personal name when they weren't in school.

She would have to thank Shinji. He asked her a favor? It was more that he had done a favor for her. But from now on, she'd have to guide her relationship herself. She was the class representative after all!

* * *

"So, no kids?" Misato sounded almost disappointed. Shinji decided to stand proud in all this teasing.

"No, not yet." He smiled, but apparently his guardian had already checked her laptop history.

"So this giant box of chocolate wasn't for her. Who might that be then? Maybe it's me…"

"No Misato, it's not for you. Not for me either, if you want to know."

"Oh, I know! They're for your father!" it was now, that Shinji saw the beer cans. A lot of them.

"What."

"Oh, it's obvious. You an-" Shinji managed to cut her off before he'd hear something really stupid.

"Wait, don't even finish that sentence. You're drunk."

"What?! Of course I'm not!"

"You are. Should I bring the breathalyzer?"

"Alright, I may be drunk. So who are those chocolates for?"

"It is a welcoming gift." If Shinji would outright say that they are for Asuka when she gets to Japan, he would be teased to death. So instead, he forced Misato's heavy head to think and forget about teasing. It took her about twenty seconds to connect the facts.

"For the new pilot? You bought a box that expensive and big just as a welcoming gift? Or maybe… you don't know her yet, but you already love her!"

'Yep, this one.' But instead of voicing the thought, Shinji decided to sober her mind a little using jealousy.

"And did you see my bank account? My pay was raised by two million per month after the last Angel for that shot. I can simply afford such a thing without thinking."

This did sober Katsuragi's mind but at least she could say something herself.

"I was promoted to Major today, so I also got a pay rise! I can afford such a box of chocolates, thank you very much!"

Shinji bowed his head deeply.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Major Katsuragi! Although considering how many Yebisu cans I see here, you can't really afford such a box, can you?"

"Hmph!"

Fortunately after several minutes, she spoke again.

"Oh, I forgot. Commander Ikari wanted me to give you a personal defense pistol, just in case someone attacks you. You've shot all of them before, pick the one you like the most."

And so, she walked to her closet and opened a gun safe inside. She then laid seven different handguns on the table. CZ-75, H&K VP-9, Beretta M9, Glock 19, MP-443, FN FNX-9, Springfield XD(M). All of them chambered in 9mm Parabellum.

"If you want, we can take them to the range and you'll decide tomorrow."

"That won't be necessary. I already made my choice."

* * *

Gendo was pacing back and forth in his office. The past days were really good. He managed to have a good date with Ritsuko, all projects were proceeding nicely, his son completed the changes in his visible personality and he managed to stop Fuyutsuki's teasing.

"Don't you think it all looks promising?" Said Gendo taking out a bottle of Bourbon.

"Yes, sir." Replied Rei with blank expression while placing two glasses on the desk.

* * *

 **A/N:** Eternal glory and gratitude to my proofreader, tacitblue 1973! He's the one making my story more readable ;)

The next chapter will be quite short but it will be important. I think you know what it will be about.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, cheers!


	8. Changed memories

****Disclaimer:** ** I do not own Evangelion, nor any of its characters nor music nor dialogues, just some merchandise. Evangelion is a property of Gainax.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Changed memories  
**

* * *

"Hey, class representative! May I ask you a favor?"

"Of course Ikari! What can I do for you?"

Shinji was glad his plan of pairing her with Toji worked out well, now she didn't flirt with him at all times.

"We will be receiving a new pilot on Sunday. She is a girl from Germany, her name is Asuka Langley Soryu. The meeting will take place on an aircraft carrier. Would you come with me, Toji and Kensuke to greet her? Of course, official NERV staff will also be present."

"I think I'm free that day. Yes, I'll gladly accompany you to greet her."

"Great, thank you! Oh, and there is one more thing… I think it might be quite windy there and I don't know how will she be dressed, but if anything happens, be sure to cover eyes of my two friends, okay? I'd like to protect the modesty of our new pilot."

* * *

And so, they were currently flying over Pacific Ocean. Kensuke being Kensuke was drooling over the machine they were flying.

"A MIG-55 D transport helicopter! I'd never had the chance to fly in one if it weren't for something like this. Man, this is what friends are for, right, Shinji?"

Shinji just shrugged. He was sitting across his friends. Kensuke was positioned at the right, Hikari snuggled to Toji was at the middle while the tall student was on the left.

But Ikari had an important mission here. To his right was a large bag with necessary things in there.

"I figured you'd get claustrophobic looking at the same mountains day after day," Misato turned to them "so I invited you on a date, since it is Sunday."

Toji just smiled weakly and his grip on Hikari's hand became a little more firm. And fortunately, he didn't buy the cap. Kensuke was so interested in the machine, that he didn't even notice Misato's remark.

After several minutes, a fleet appeared in their view.

"Wow! Five aircraft carriers and four battleships! What a fleet! This really IS what friends are for!" Kensuke gushed **,** filming everything he could.

"That's your gorgeous cruise ship?" even Hikari was interested.

"Yeah, she is sure gorgeous! That's the pride of the U.N., the glorious regular carrier "Over the Rainbow"!"

"It's huge…" remarked Hikari. Perhaps the reason Toji was still quiet was because the pigtailed girl was much more interesting for him than any battleship.

"I'm surprised that such a relic is still afloat." Misato wasn't particularly impressed by the carrier.

"Nah, it's not so bad. It's a vintage model from before the Second Impact."

After several minutes, they approached the carrier and landed on the helipad.

* * *

"Awesome! Awesome! Awesome! Awesome! Awesome! Awesome! Awesome! This is way too awesome! Real men shed tears for this kind of thing! Awesome! Awesome! Awesome! Awesome! Awesome! Awesome!"

Most of the bridge crew seemed flattered by Kensuke's behavior. Instead of running behind him, Toji calmly walked with Hikari, holding hands.

Behind him Shinji exited the helicopter. Dressed in his khaki trousers, brown leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath and a pair of aviator sunglasses, he looked like a bomber pilot from the second world war. Stretching his hands, he followed his friends with Misato just behind him.

They stopped when they saw a girl with red hair and sapphire eyes, clad in a yellow sundress she really looked gorgeous. When she saw them, her eyes widened in surprise but after a split second, they returned to their normal look.

"Hello Misato! How have you been?" in her voice a small German accent could be heard.

"Fine. How about you? You've grown some, haven't you?"

"Well, I did change quite a bit."

'Oh? First surprise in her eyes, now different behavior… let's see how this folds out.'

"Let me introduce you. This is the pilot of Evangelion Unit-02, the Second Child, Asuka Langley Soryu."

And then a blow of air lifted her dress. Shinji's plan worked out perfectly. He turned his head looking to the left. On his right was Misato, who didn't care. On her right stood Toji, Hikari and Kensuke, in that order. Since the class rep was prepared, she managed to cover the eyes of two students before anything could be visible. And so, the slaps didn't come.

'All is proceeding according to the scenario…'

When they opened their eyes, they saw Asuka nodding to Hikari, a little blush on her face.

"Asuka," Misato started "this is the Third Child, Shinji Ikari."

"Herzlichwilkommen in Japan, Pilot Soryu." He bowed with his head, a confident smile on his lips "Ichfreutmich, Siekennenzulernen."

It was evident that Asuka's brain just stopped working. With her eyes wide and mouth hanging open, she looked a little funny. It took her several seconds to reboot.

"Sprichst du Deutsch?"

"Einbisschen" he looked at his three friends, who stood there dumbfounded. "But I think we should continue in Japanese."

She had finally regained her composure, she nodded. "I suppose so."

"C'mon guys" interrupted Misato, whose face carried a smug smirk at the events "we should go meet the captain."

And so, Shinji took his bag and all of them followed the Major. So far things were developing in a good way.

* * *

"Well, well, I thought you were the leader of this gang of Boy Scouts, but it seems I was mistaken."

All of them were standing on the bridge. On the back of the group, Kensuke was filming everything, Toji and Hikari stood before him, hands entwined. On the front was Misato, Shinji and Asuka, official representatives of NERV.

"Thank you for your understanding, Captain." Major had a false smile on her lips. Or maybe it was a real smile caused by playing on captain's nerves.

"Oh no, thank you for giving me the opportunity to baby-sit some kids."

'Kids, yeah. Because of course, our childhoods were soooo happy. Kensuke, please stop embarrassing me.'

"We appreciate your assistance in the transport of Unit-02. Here are the specs for the emergency power supply socket."

"In the first place, I haven't heard anything about activating that toy while at sea."

"Why don't you just think of this as being prepared for an emergency?"

"That's why the Pacific Fleet is escorting it. When did the UN Navy become a cargo service?"

"I believe it was just after a certain organization was established."

"Quite a grandiose escort for transporting one single toy! After all, this is the entire Pacific Fleet." The Captain was certainly not in a good mood.

"It's still not enough, considering the importance of the Eva. Would you sign this document?"

"Not yet. Eva Unit-02 and its pilot have been entrusted to us by the Third Branch in Germany. You can't just do as you please!"

Shinji looked at Asuka and noticed that she didn't have a smug grin on her face. She looked almost… uncertain, her gaze was distant as if lost in thought.

"Then, when will you transfer them to us?"

"Once we've unloaded in New Yokosuka."

"The ocean is our jurisdiction. You will follow our orders here."

"With all due respect, Captain," Ikari remarked in with a confident smirk. "but in case of an emergency, NERV's authority overrides yours. The entire fleet has no chance against the Angels. The first one I fought caused immense damage, shrugged off everything the military threw at it, an N2 mine just stunned it for several hours. The second one didn't even react to the military. The third one was immune to almost everything. All three were defeated by the Evangelion. In short, we are the only force capable of stopping an Angel. Even here, on the water. So if an attack happens, please don't waste your ammunition and simply let us work."

His friends and Asuka looked at him in awe, Misato just nodded. The ship's captain seemed ready to explode. Fortunately, someone decided to break the tension hanging in the air.

"Well, I thought I'd find you here." A male voice announced that Kaji Ryoji had just entered the bridge.

"Kaji!"

Perhaps only to Shinji, but Asuka's jump looked a little bit forced. He was already almost certain, but he'd gather as much information as he could. There was no such thing as being over-prepared.

Meanwhile, Misato's eyes shot wide open in shock. How dare he show up! She broke up with that swine for a reason! Whatever that reason was…

"Mister Kaji, I don't recall inviting you onto the bridge."

Katsuragi's face was quickly changing from shock to disdain and resignation. Why did he have to show up?

It should have been just a peaceful trip to get Unit-02, everything in order, kids rambling, captain grunting, it was all in plan. But not this.

'C'mon Misato, everything will end up nicely. The more embarrassing situations me and Asuka will create for you two, the closer you will become. Even the worst nightmare can turn into a dream… Just like it happened for me.'

* * *

After a very awkward ride in an over-crowded lift, they gathered around the table. Of course, Misato wasn't happy about that, especially since her ex was sitting on the opposite side. Shinji however, planned to use that situation to fight against his guardian's alcoholism.

"Seeing anyone right now?"

"And that would be your business WHY?"

"What? You're kind of cold." He then turned to Shinji "I hear that you're living with Katsuragi?"

"Yes, I do." Shinji was slightly leaning back in his chair. He had to look relaxed, even if his entire life was currently being decided.

"So, does she still toss and turn in bed?"

While everyone at the table reacted with shocked gasps, Shinji's smirk turned into a grin. Meanwhile, Misato's face became almost as red as her jacket.

"Wha… Wha… What are you saying?!"

"I don't know if she tosses and turns, but when she's drunk she sometimes mumbles someone's name. And it looks like I can finally match a face with it."

This caused the Major to pale. After a few seconds, she emitted a loud scream and ran out of the cafeteria. Meanwhile, Kaji's roguish smile widened.

"So, she still misses me, doesn't she, mister Shinji Ikari?"

"Perhaps. I've only known her for a few months. And how do you know my name anyways?"

"You're famous in our business. The Third Child, who piloted an Eva in battle with no training, made a successful plan against in his second battle and sniped an Angel in someone else's Eva without an aim assist. You do have some astonishing achievements."

When Asuka turned to him, there was no jealousy on her face. It was pure shock.

"What…" she managed to stammer.

"Oh, the first and the last one was just luck." This time, he said it in a casual manner, without looking troubled or embarrassed. Such things should not really work against him.

"Luck is a part of your destiny. It's your talent." He got up. "Besides, the readings from your last battle tell, that it wasn't simply luck. Well, I'll see you later."

"See you."

* * *

"So, what do you think about mister Shinji Ikari?"

"He really did all that? Against the Angels, I mean."

"The Third Angel was defeated by a berserking Unit-01, but he did pilot it without training and achieved a sync ratio of over 50%. The Fourth was killed after the Third Child severed most of its limbs and shredded its core with two rifles. All with computer targeting disabled. The Fifth Angel almost killed him at first, NERV had to emergency recover the Eva. The next time they launched, Unit-01 had its armor melted and Unit-00 was damaged. Ikari jumped off his red hot Eva and entered the plug of the Prototype. He then stopped its berserk and after picking up the positron rifle and taking the correct position he managed to time and aim his shot perfectly without any computer targeting systems, just a zoomed image."

Asuka responded with silence. She did watch the footage, but had no information about how anything happened. She simply thought he was obeying orders he got from Misato.

"So, what do you think about him?"

"He is… interesting. He does live up to my expectations, even if he had no training."

"That is a rare occurrence. So, have you finally found a replacement for me?"

"Of course not! You will always be the only man worth me!"

'Man, I hope one day she will grow up and find someone her age…'

* * *

"That captain's attitude gets on my nerves. Why is he so rude towards us?"

It amused Shinji that Hikari was saying almost exact things Toji did the last time. Maybe she was doing it for him, as he seemed too focused on his almost-girlfriend.

"He's a proud man." Apparently Misato understood the man. "Pride can make you sarcastic. Especially if you are put down by a minor."

"You would say that anyways, Misato. We had to remind him of basic principles of passing command. But that Mister Kajii-" before Shinji could finish, Misato cut him off.

"I _will_ get you for that, young man! He is still the same, that jerk!"

"Sorry, but that's the truth." He smiled widely. "You do mumble things when you are dead drunk."

'I'll let her draw her own conclusions. Maybe it will help.'

"Hey, Third Child!"

Everyone turned their heads and saw Asuka Langley Soryu standing in a cocky pose.

"Come with me!"

"As you wish, my lady." Shinji smirked, bowed his head, took his bag and followed the redhead through the hallways, leaving the group behind them. They silently went towards the landing pad and requested a flight towards the vessel containing Unit-02.

After they've landed at the Evangelion Carrier, Shinji turned to his companion.

"Could we please go behind the bridge for a while? I'd like to see something." He then whispered "There are no recording devices there."

Asuka just nodded and both of them walked behind the structures on the ship until they reached a small place cornered by walls. After a short moment of silence, the redhead decided to start.

"Why did you decide to learn German?"

"I think you already know the answer."

She looked down and sighed.

"So you also are back. I'd wished you weren't."

"Why?" both of them turned towards the ocean and watched it, standing together.

"Because we could start anew." She sounded put down. "You also were through Instrumentality, so you know why. I thought you would hate me after I refused to listen to you in pre-Instrumentality. Why don't you? I called you the worst I could. The entire time in Tokyo-3 I belittled you, made fun at you, called you names, slapped numerous without a reason, provoked you just to put you down… And yet, here you stand, somehow proud and strong."

"You know, I was really worried, that if you also came back, you would absolutely hate me for what happened before the Third Impact." He smiled warmly.

"Shinji, you… your soul died when you had to kill your friend. If you were there, you would never succumb to your… urges like that and I know you would jump to help me, just like in the volcano. If someone is put through things that cause him to enter such a state… You had it even worse than me. I can't hate you for things that were simply not your fault anymore."

Shinji's heart was practically flying at that point. She didn't hate him. She didn't even hold a grudge for it. She just accepted it, just as he accepted everything she did to him.

Maybe out of impulse or perhaps as an effect of their synchronization, they suddenly hugged each other. It was a hug born of a year of loneliness and suffering but also one of acceptance and something yet to come out. Something both were aware of and hoped for.

"I'm glad you're back." They whispered at the same time.

After a short while, they broke the embrace. Shinji decided to end the moment before Asuka could really think about it. "Now come on, you still have to show me Unit-02, right?"

"Yeah, they would get suspicious if I didn't brag about it left and right. And we have quite a fish to gut."

* * *

As expected, after a while, tremors shook the entire vessel. A sign that Gaghiel had appeared. When they ran out, Shinji wasn't exactly prepared for what he saw. He remembered Misato's ingenious plan to kill the Angel, but it was clear it wouldn't work this time.

And that was because Gaghiel, several times larger than before, just swallowed one of the Iowa-class battleships. Whole, at once.

"Well, there goes Misato's plan." He remarked.

Asuka just nodded and looked towards Unit-02. Another explosion could be heard as the second Iowa sank.

"That looks bad."

After they ran to one of the bridge structures, just when Asuka wanted to change clothes, Shinji stopped her and opened his bag taking out a red and orange suit. Small triangular plates covered it in almost all places. On joints and where movements had to be very precise, they were smaller, but still covering the whole body.

"New, armored plugsuits."

"It's quite heavy." She weighed it with her hands. "But looks nice."

"They weigh about seven kilograms but the protection they give is extreme. It's like plate armor, you will have no problem moving in it despite its weight. All places are able to stop an armor piercing .338 Lapua Magnum round. I have two of them here, I was told to deliver them to you."

He took the second suit and went upstairs to change into it. He took off his clothes, put them in his bag and unfolded the armor. It was still tight-fitting after a button press, but it no longer felt like a second skin. It was the first time Shinji wore it in action.

"Third, are you ready yet?"

Of course, since this could be a trap, Shinji decided to play safe.

"Yeah, you?"

The answer was Asuka appearing near the door. But before she could go, Shinji stopped her.

"Sorry, they wouldn't dare to check your bag, would they?" when she smirked, he continued. "Could I keep it in there for the duration of the fight?"

He then handed her his leather jacket, folded. But when she felt the weight, she unwrapped it and saw a 9mm handgun. Her eyes were wide from surprise.

"You… carry a pistol now?"

"A personal defense weapon. It is a secret that I'm armed and so it must stay. You will also get yours after a short training."

She weighed the weapon in her hands. It was definitely light.

"Heckler und Koch SFP-9, also known as VP-9, striker-fired, chambered in 9mm. The grip is custom fitted for me. Produced in Germany."

"Of course. You really did go to lengths with this German stuff, Third Child." At this Shinji smiled sheepishly. Perhaps he did overdo some things.

"I had my reasons. Anyways, an Angel is waiting to be killed."

She nodded, re-wrapped the weapon and packed it into her bag. Both of them then walked back to the cargo bay, the place where Unit-02 was stored.

* * *

"You can go on in German, you know. I think I'll manage."

"No need" she smiled "I am used to Japanese and we need the best control we can. I know you're not comfortable with German. Yet."

She said the last word in a tone that indicated she definitely would work on it with him and would not accept any excuses. But to him, it was all right. If it was her, he was happy.

"Fill the LCL. Power up movement systems. Initiate nerve connections. Start heartrate monitors. Start the synchronization."

The plug's walls shifted its colors and finally settled on the view of the cargo bay.

"Evangelion Unit-02, activate!"

* * *

" _Nice going, Asuka!"_

" _No! Abort the activation sequence! Reset it!"_

" _Don't worry about him, Asuka! Just launch!"_

" _What are you saying?! You can't just violate my command authority over the Eva and its pilot!"_

" _What are you talking about? This is an emergency! Who gives a damn about your procedures?_

"Two adults, important military officers." Shinji frowned. "And they are behaving like little children. We have B-Type equipment, right?"

Two screams of shock and anger came out of the comm system.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

" _Shinji, are you in there too?"_

"Yes. We're moving to "Over the Rainbow". Get the external power supply onto the deck. We need more battery time. Asuka, it's coming."

" _Understood. Launch!"_

She jumped a split second before the whole cargo ship was swallowed. After landing on one of the destroyers, she looked around and spotted the Angel. She then jumped into the air.

"You're magnificent." Shinji said with a laugh.

They landed causing screams to come out of mouths of almost every sailor on the deck.

"You can do that too, Third." Asuka responded with a shake of her head, an amused smile on her lips. "Now, prepare yourself!"

She extended her legs causing the Eva to fly towards another ship at extreme speeds. Her movements in the air were perfectly calculated. The landing caused the ship to partially buckle and list dangerously. Fortunately for the U.N. Navy, the next jump was much shorter. The next one however, would be the longest of them all.

Unit-02 leaped into the air. Asuka shifted her body to account for air friction, the Eva was practically flying.

"Unit-02, landing on deck!"

This time she landed in a crouch, which reduced the shaking of the ship to absolute minimum. To Kensuke's relief, no planes fell off.

"I told you the truth Asuka."

She shook her head again and turned the machine towards the power socket.

" _The target is approaching rapidly!"_

"Port, 9 o'clock!"

"Switching to external power."

She plugged the cable, which caused the Eva's timer to show only eights.

"Switch completed."

"The Angel won't jump onto the deck. It will swallow the whole carrier. Everyone will die." Shinji was right. They couldn't simply try to fight it on the carrier.

"Then we have to jump in."

She pressed a button and the controls extended, allowing Shinji to grip them as well. This time, they synchronized with each other immediately. Four real eyes of Unit-02 lit up with blinding white light.

They opened the shoulder pylon and took out the progressive knife.

"Won't be enough, but might help. We also have spike launchers in the other pylon."

They both jumped into the water and the Eva began to sank.

" _What are you two doing?!"_

"Misato, Shinji is right. The Angel is after us, it will destroy the whole carrier if we'll stay there."

" _But it's impossible to fight underwater using the B-Type equipment!"_

"We'll try anyways!"

Both of them saw the Angel coming their way. It was massive, several times larger than before. That also meant it was faster, unfortunately.

"Asuka, I have an idea. You know how to throw a knife, right?"

She nodded. The idea was indeed good. Angels felt pain, if they would strike it inside its mouth, it should close it.

"3…" Unit-02's hand was drawn backwards, she learned how to aim on her martial arts classes. It mostly covered the knife, so she was like a fish in water.

'Ugh, bad pun. Focus, Asuka!'

"2…"

She could now see the inside of the mouth. The core was visible, but it was covered by some kind of organic, semi-transparent armor.

"1…"

Since the core was protected, she had to aim for inside of the cheeks.

"Throwing!"

Her hand moved at an extreme speed and released the progressive knife. It flew through water and contacted the Angel's mouth.

The beast growled from pain as the vibrating blade damaged the inside of his mouth and slammed it shut in an involuntary jerk. But despite that, the pain shot through bodies of the two pilots when the beast rammed into their Eva.

They managed to regain their composure, however. Instead of being stuck inside the Angel, Unit-02 was now hanging onto its lips.

"Misato! What's the plan?!"

Silence was the only answer they got.

"Misato! The core is in the mouth, protected. What's the plan?!"

" _Asuka, we have no plan. We don't have the firepower necessary to bring that thing down."_

'Nice going Misato. So what now, me and Shinji are just going to die here?'

"Shinji, any ideas?"

"Actually, I have one. We break its teeth."

"What."

"Even if they won't get any good ideas, the pain should be enough to make the Angel reconsider."

They moved their head and saw the giant teeth of the beast. One idea appeared in their minds at the same time. The spike launcher in Unit-02's pylon opened and fired several hard, sharp-tipped spikes.

The beast shrieked in pain as the projectiles shot straight through its teeth, shattering three and creating a somewhat workable aperture tactically.

"Works."

" _Asuka, Shinji! We've received a message about a Chinese N2 submarine nearby. It will enter the Angel's mouth and fire its missiles. It should be enough."_

"But Misato!" she cried "What about its crew?"

" _Only the captain and a few other people will remain to operate the ship. We have no choice."_

She felt Shinji's calming hand on her shoulder. His expression was steady, determined. No sadness was visible.

"Asuka, people die. We have to kill the Angel or we will all die here."

She feared Shinji would be horrified, but somehow he wasn't affected by the news. She nodded and looked at the beast's bleeding mouth again. She didn't care much either. Not after what she'd been through.

* * *

Meanwhile, the atmosphere on the surface was quite grim. Chinese crewmen were sacrificing they careers and probably Chinese citizenship to kill the Angel. And some of them decided to sacrifice their lives as well.

"Captain Mon. In the name of the whole world, thank you."

"It is necessary, Major Katsuragi. When survival of humanity comes in play, we need to choose it over ourselves."

"And what about your family?"

A sad smile appeared on the captain's face.

"My wife and my daughter died in the Second Impact. I have no one else left. I am more than glad to have a chance for vengeance."

"Once again, thank you. Make the Angel pay."

She saluted to the man, who responded with a salute and left towards his crew to give his last speech. A man, whose sole purpose was now to avenge his family.

'Just like me… Everyone here scarred by Second Impact… Even the kids… I can just hope the world we will leave will be better than the one we live in.'

* * *

"We have one more shot, we need to make an entrance."

Shinji just nodded. Thanks to synchronization between them, he already knew what she had planned.

They aimed the launcher at the tooth on the other side of the mouth. But two teeth would not be enough.

" _We are evacuating the crew, be careful! Try to make a hole big enough for the sub to enter! Maybe force the mouth open. Don't let go, no matter what!"_

"No way we can keep it open. We will try to breach its teeth. Hurry up there!"

The second set of spikes flew towards a tooth, ripping it apart and causing the beast to convulse with another shriek of pain.

"One more tooth to go! We have no more spikes. Shinji, we kick it until it breaks."

They gripped the Angel's lip strongly and descended onto its teeth. After several kicks, the tooth gave up and fell into the mouth. The problem was, it was followed by Unit-02, which lost its grip on the lip.

They looked at each other in fear. The Eva was currently laying on the Angel's core, which was the only thing preventing it from falling into Gaghiel's inside.

" _We have completed the evacuation, the ship is proceeding towards you."_

"Asuka, they're N2 missiles. We need to get out."

She thought for a few seconds.

"I have an idea. We wait for now."

* * *

"They are still inside the Angel! Do they want to sacrifice themselves?!" Toji's eyes were wide with horror.

"Asuka, Shinji! Try to get out! Even an Eva won't survive this!

" _Trust us, Misato! We know what to do!"_

The submarine was now dangerously close. The only people remaining were volunteers. None of them had a family or lost it after the Second Impact. They were going to sacrifice themselves. It was acceptable. But adding two kids to that list, was not.

"T-minus twenty to contact! The sub is facing the Angel straight on!"

"They won't be able to swim out of there in time!"

"Oh no… Shinji, Asuka, why?"

* * *

The water flow was enough to work like gravity for the Eva. They were now standing on the armored core waiting for the right moment.

" _Sub is entering the mouth!"_

"Now!" they shouted in unison.

Unit-02 jumped from the core and then bounced from the Angel's teeth, just in time to be able to catch on the sub's steering fins and escape the mouth. The beast was then expanded like a balloon when ten N2 ICBMs detonated inside it alongside the submarine's reactor.

* * *

The ships were shook by a monstrous wave but, thanks to previous positioning, managed not to flip. The water remained in the air for quite a long time, receding after several minutes to reveal the fleet once again. There was no Evangelion in sight.

The bridge was silent. The EMP meant they could not get any readings from the Eva, but they were pretty sure about its fate. Or more importantly, the fate of its pilots.

Misato, was praying silently, her eyes were glistening with tears. Hikari, Toji and Kensuke were too shocked to do anything at the moment. They now knew what it meant to pilot an Evangelion. It meant being ready for death at any moment. And when necessary, accepting death to save others.

After some time, they saw a light tugging at the power cord. When the explosion happened, the entire vessel was pulled by the cable attached to the Eva. Since then, it was completely still.

"Retract the power cord! Quickly!"

After about a minute, when they saw Unit-02 climbing sluggishly onto the deck, the cheers were heard across the whole fleet.

"Maybe these kids really are special…" muttered the Captain under his nose.

* * *

The entry plug slid out and they climbed down onto the deck, soaked in LCL.

"Any showers here?" Asuka was never a fan of LCL. To be honest, Shinji wasn't either. It smelled and was a bit sticky.

But before someone could answer, Misato ran to them and hugged both of them at the same time.

"Never, ever do something that stupid again!"

Asuka tried to scream something but she decided not to let go of them for several more minutes.

When she released them, Shinji noticed the entire crew was standing there, watching them with smiles on their faces. He blushed a little and turned to his guardian.

"Showers?"

* * *

"We did it better than the last time. Almost no damage to Unit-02's armor and we could use the showers. We did some fine work today!" Praising Shinji from time to time was something Asuka decided had to be done. It looked she was the most important person to him and in her heart she felt it might be a mutual thing. Nobody else treated her like him, everyone saw her as a pilot, not a person. And no one except for him ever saw her as a friend. He really was good and appreciating his work wouldn't hurt her this time.

"Come on Asuka, most of it was done by you. You were the main link to Unit-02. I only synchronized with you." And of course, he would respond that she was the main reason for their victory. It was so typical of him yet it was something she really did like after all. And so, she smiled warmly in response. Instrumentality really opened her eyes for other people. It was just that Shinji was the only person allowed to see it. For other people, she had to keep her mask on.

They were now both dressed back to their usual clothes, freshly showered, their plugsuits were now laying in the dump. This time, they had about twenty minutes after they killed the Angel before the ship would get to the port. Now they didn't have to be manually ejected from the Eva.

"In a few minutes we will be (coming down onto Japanese soil. And so, I decided to get you… a welcoming gift…" he opened his bag with a smile on his face and took out a giant box of chocolates. "Welcome back, Asuka."

She took the box and saw what it really was. It was engraved with a pre-Impact Earth, wooden with golden locks. But the most important thing was the manufacturer. Rausch.

"But… how? I didn't haven't had those them since my mother got absorbed… No one knew these are my favorites…"

"Of course. No one, except for me." His smile was really warm and gentle although a little sheepish. Coupled with his eyes, this was one of the most amazing of Shinji's visual aspects.

She carefully put the box down… and jumped at him, hugging him tightly. And then, she felt a light kiss on her cheek. Just a small one, but for her it was something special. She hugged him even tighter. This once shy boy had come such a long way from the person she once met. And she, for the first time in almost ten years, had tears in her eyes. But these were not tears of sadness. They were tears of joy. She was just given a giant box of chocolates with sentimental value above any other item she had ever received. And a promise of something more.

"Thank you."

* * *

Their friends were already waiting for them on the escalator. But this time, after they stepped off the escalator onto the ground, Asuka didn't sprint to Misato and Asked where Kaji was. She didn't need to know that anymore.

'She is back… I have to admit, I kind of hoped she wouldn't return with us. Not after what she's been through, especially at the end. I just hope she somehow doesn't have nightmares about it… Will have to think about it later. Overall, the whole day was quite eventful but I feel I risked a bit too much. Especially with that kiss… I don't know how I'd react if she wouldn't accept it but I know it would be quite a blow, at least internally. Still, she seems quite conflicted about some things… Will need to observe her a little more.'

He took out his phone and typed a message.

 _Rei, I promised to tell you about the birds today. They are soaring high and circling over the ships. You may want to observe them, they are beautiful._

* * *

 **A/N:** Eternal glory to my proofreader, tacitblue1973! He is the one making the story more readable :P _  
_

I am sorry for the long wait, had to sort some things out. This might not be a long chapter but one being key to the whole story. Thank you for reading and reviewing :)

Cheers, Vedemin.


	9. Shattered minds and open hearts

****Disclaimer:** ** I do not own Evangelion, nor any of its characters nor music nor dialogues, just some merchandise. Evangelion is a property of Gainax.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Shattered minds and open hearts**

* * *

Shinji watched grimly as Asuka announced her arrival to the class. They planned it all. Their behaviour would not be antagonistic but she still had to keep her face when in the class. That also meant almost no friends, lots of looks and words of hate and envy, being surrounded by boys interested in her body and receiving unwanted love letters she then had to destroy in an over-exaggerated manner.

'How much will we have to sacrifice? And how much will we manage to save after everything is done?'

He had already talked to Kensuke about taking any pictures of Asuka so this would not be a problem. His friend, however seemed frightened when Shinji discussed the matter with him.

'I would have never behaved like that previously… I need to apologise to him… Is it really that bad with me that I can't even treat my own friends nicely when I have to guarantee a certain outcome?'

He sighed and looked at Asuka who was being bombarded by questions. He had once envied her. Now however, everything was different. He waited for the whole thing to end and once it did, his face warmed up a little as the redhead sat in a desk besides him.

'Maybe there is still hope for me after all…'

Fortunately, the rest of the lesson passed more calmly but still whispers were heard around the class until the bell announced the beginning of a break.

The girl stood up and turned to Shinji.

"Well, I'm going to the cafeteria, I need to buy some lunch. You coming with me?"

At that, he took out a box, already so familiar to her.

"Asuka, did you really think I wouldn't make you a lunch just because we are not roommates anymore?"

She took the box and smiled.

"Yet Shinji. Yet."

* * *

Several hours later, just when Asuka was about to exit the classroom, she heard Shinji whisper to her.

"We need to talk. I'll be in my favorite place in an hour."

"You mean the maglev train?" she joked, but then immediately regretted it. She promised herself not to make fun of Shinji's past. "Oh, sorry."

"Come on, I have that behind me now!" Fortunately for her, he seemed unaffected and shrugged it off with a laugh. "Although I must say, it has comfortable seats."

"Heh, I suppose you're right. The hill, correct?"

He nodded and exited the classroom. Just after that, she was surrounded again.

'Just leave me alone already…'

* * *

He wasn't surprised, not really. Just saddened. He knew it wasn't intentional, it was more of a habit of her but it still bothered him.

'She already knows me and I know she didn't want to but… she still sees me partly like that. I just hope it will soon change… Now I have an hour to get there, Maglev will take about twenty minutes so I can give myself another twenty to get a shower here.'

He got to the lockers and took out his spare clothes.

'But I still have to hurry.'

* * *

Asuka's mind was focused on similar things as Shinji's. Since she had PE that day, she also wanted to take a quick shower.

'He might not think about doing the same but I don't care. He always did something for me without an obligation or even a hope of me returning the favor… I can at least shower myself not to smell… Wait, he said one hour, didn't he? I have to get to the hotel while I can!'

And so, she stormed off in the direction of her temporary apartment.

* * *

Misato picked up her phone and read the message Shinji just sent her.

 _Misato, I will come back some time later. Don't wait for me with anything._

She sighed. No one to tease. Well, another beer!

* * *

Shinji rode the train until he reached one of the public baths. He dashed through the entrance, left the money on the table and quickly undressed himself. Since there were also lockers, he left his stuff in there. Smelly clothes and backpack were not necessary on this meeting. He would simply come back later to collect them.

After showering, he quickly dried his hair a bit. It would dry off completely by the time he'll have reached the hills. Now just cologne and… done. And so after he finished his actions and dressed up, he calmly walked back to the maglev. He had forty two minutes left. It should be enough to get to his destination without the need of running.

* * *

She stepped into the shower and tied her hair. It would not dry off, it was simply too long and dense, so she had to keep it away from the water. She wanted to be as beautiful as possible. Of course, it was not a date and there would not be one for a long time.

Hot water poured over her bare back washing away the sweat left from the day.

'I almost screwed up with this so-called joke today. I wonder if I hurt him with it. He seems to have changed but my old habits are hard to get rid of… He just shrugged it off like it was nothing but… was it really?'

She shook her head and started to wash herself. Thirty seven minutes. At least her hotel was close to the train.

* * *

The ride ended quickly, but by looking at his watch, Shinji noticed it lasted sixteen minutes. Well, he didn't really think about the train while he was in it. His thoughts were focused on someone dear to him he would meet in a few minutes.

They needed to talk. This would solve a lot of problems and inform each other about the situation while also being a moment of relief from the constant lying to other people.

After the long walk to the hill, he found out he still had five minutes left. He was on time. Good.

* * *

Ten minutes left! She really didn't want to be late, but she missed the train departing ten minutes earlier. She dashed out of the wagon and walked towards the hills at a fast pace.

She didn't like confessions, but this one was necessary. They had to know what happened to each other in Instrumentality.

The walk took her twenty three minutes. She was late and Shinji was already standing there.

'Wait a second…'

He wasn't in his school uniform. He changed his clothes, left his backpack somewhere and it looked like he managed to shower himself. He must have hurried quite a lot. How did she deserve all that?

'No time for that now. Okay, Asuka, let's go.'

She approached him with a smile and stood beside him near the railing.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"No problem." He smiled "Thank you for coming."

Under his words she also recognized a hidden "thank you for everything you did before coming here", but such a remark would not really be tactful to say. Yet, she knew he noticed, so her smile widened a little.

"Alright. I know it might be a little blunt, but we need to know exactly. How did Instrumentality look for you?"

She sighed heavily. This would not be an easy story to tell.

"After my death," she noticed Shinji's face twist in guilt and remorse "no, Shinji. This was not your fault. You know you couldn't have helped that."

"Yes… I know. But it still hurts a lot. They broke me too much for me to help you. I'm sorry for everything I've done."

She put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"You never did anything against me or to me. You did sometimes hurt me, but it was all unintentional. Things that happened before the end were not your fault, Shinji. Really. I know what happened to you and I'd break much faster."

"I know all that" he sighed in response "but I can't simply go over such things."

"We have to forget the past and move to the present."

"No." his posture straightened "Misato was wrong. The past is what made us who we are. If we forget the past, it will come back one day and it will break us. We have to accept it and move on. But if we let go of it and pretend it didn't happen, one day we will be reminded of its existence in a moment we have to stay strong."

She looked at him in awe, but understood perfectly what he meant. She understood like no one else could. After all, Arael exploited that situation and brought to her mind all of her most hated moments.

"Yes… perhaps you are right. We can't. But now we have to talk what happened after these events." She saw him nod and continued "Just before my death, my soul was collected by my mother… or at least it looked like it was her."

"It was Lilith. She took the appearance of a person closest to us at that moment."

"You also know what happened before Instrumentality. But when the process itself started, I saw things." He nodded for her to continue "I saw lives of people close to me. I didn't see all of them, but more important moments and everything connected with me." She saw Shinji blush a little, but didn't mind. He also knew her secrets."It was like watching from a third person perspective. I could see and more or less analyze their emotions and feelings, state of mind and spirit. I knew what each of them thought. I could also see how those people saw those around them and themselves. After I saw people close to me, I heard a voice asking me if I want to fix my mistakes. Instrumentality showed me how things _really_ were and how people around me thought and related to others. So I accepted the offer. I didn't know why it was me that got the offer though. After that, I got a separate place to get myself together and think. When I was done, I came back, about nine months ago."

"I think I know why it was us that got the offers, but later on that. For me Instrumentality was quite different. It was horrible. There are two people I would wish it on and that says a lot considering how much I hate them." Asuka's brows went up a bit. To hear that Shinji _hated_ someone was a very new thing. But most of all, she wandered what happened to Shinji. "The process consisted of three phases, but it all happened I think in a split of a second. At first I lived the person's life. Fully. That meant full emotions, physical experiences and worries. Just like living a normal life."

Asuka's eyes shot wide open.

"Wait. Also pain?!"

"Yes. I had a _privileged position_ in Instrumentality. I was the one guiding the process, so I have different experiences."

"But that means you felt everything I did when the Evas…" she almost shouted this one, but her voice dropped at the end of the sentence. Shinji felt everything. He didn't deserve any of it yet it was brought up on him as a part of the plan.

"Yes. I did. The process, unlike yours however, covered the entire life. The next phase was an analysis from the first person perspective. I had to deeply analyze everything that person felt at all moments. It also meant re-living the life again, but with much more insight. The last phase was same as your experiences."

"Now I understand why you wouldn't wish it on almost anyone…"

"What? No. That's not it. The problem was, it was not just people close to me. I had to experience all that with every human on the planet that lived between the Second and Third Impacts." His voice than dropped to a pained whisper "Every single thing. Stealing, hurting people, committing crimes, even murder, getting killed or hurt. They were not so bad. But the… the rapes… they… they were…"

He broke down and was speaking through tears. Asuka was too shocked to do anything.

"Hundreds of thousands, millions of them. Do you… know what a rapist feels when he does such a thing? What the victim feels when… when…"

He couldn't speak anymore. He sobbed loudly, hands on his forehead, supporting his head from dropping on the hard railings.

Asuka couldn't stand it anymore. She didn't know how to comfort someone, but she could at least try. She pulled him into an embrace and let him bury his head into her shoulder. It was all justified. She then started to gently stroke his back trying to calm him down.

"Shhh…"

But she just didn't know what to say. She couldn't comprehend the concept, but she did understand. But how to help a person who lived through all that?

"Hey… you want to get some tea? There is a small shop nearby. Maybe we should stop for today and finish it tomorrow."

"Y-yeah, thank you. I'm sorry for breaking down like that."

She just hugged him tighter.

"Shhh… don't apologize, baka. I understand."

"Thank you. The rest will be easier. The memories are just too painful. I'm sorry."

"Shhh… It's fine now."

* * *

They went to the shop and bought two cans of tea. Shinji felt a little embarrassed for breaking down in front of her, but it seemed like she understood.

He really was grateful when she came up with the idea. He underestimated the reaction he could have while practically re-living those moments. They were still so fresh in his mind, even though his psyche was destroyed completely and he had to redefine himself, there were wounds he could not heal himself. But perhaps someone else would be able to achieve this…

"You okay now Shinji?"

"Yeah, I think I'm fine." he sighed "Sorry, there are just things I still don't have sorted out."

Asuka took hold of his hand gently squeezed it. She felt she couldn't really say anything to that.

They sat like that in silence for a while, both had their eyes closed. Finally after several minutes they pulled their hands back.

But just before they parted ways, Asuka pulled Shinji into a short but reassuring hug.

"Take care of yourself Shinji."

* * *

'God... How did he deserve such hell to come on him? Why it had to be this gentle, shy boy that was chosen for such a horrible thing? JUST WHY?!'

Asuka didn't feel like this in a long time. And she thought she had it bad. This boy was rejected his entire life, forced to kill his only friend, broken to a mere living shell, see her Eva's mutilated corpse and then this.

'What did he do to deserve that?!'

But somehow, he recovered. He changed himself and managed to live on even after all this. It seemed like he actually managed to learn how to love himself, just like she did.

But now, she regretted everything she had ever done to him even more than before.

* * *

It really pained her that she had to be hostile to everyone in school. But still, she could allow herself a few friends. First one was obvious, Hikari managed to befriend her previously even though Asuka didn't treat her well at the beginning. And this time she could not even change that too much.

"So you're the class rep, huh?"

Hikari spun around and bowed lightly.

"Yes. My name is Hikari Horaki. How may I assist you, miss Soryu?"

'Well, here we go again. I am sorry Hikari…'

"Ah, good. Well, it's convenient to know the only person in this class who I hope is worth my time."

When she saw how Hikari's mood suddenly dropped, it was like her heart was penetrated by a sharp thorn. But she couldn't back off or break her mask. She had to push further.

"Oh, I am sure it's not that bad" Hikari tried to save the situation "there are plenty of interesting people. And, we already have two heroes…"

"You call them heroes? Ha! They are nothing compared to me! You saw how I did in the last battle, didn't you?" she had to pretend, no matter what. It pained her but she knew Shinji understood the situation.

"But… Ikari was there too…"

"Well… yes, but he didn't help at all!" she said hoping Hikari would see through it. Especially since she was sitting directly next to Shinji.

And knowing from a little mischievous smile that appeared on the girl's lips, she did.

"Well, I don't pilot so I don't know."

"Anyways Hikari, wanna go to the arcade tomorrow? We could have some fun."

Judging by the change of expression on class rep's face, she was still hesitant and definitely not used to being called by her name by someone she didn't know.

"Alright… tomorrow then, after school?"

"Yep! It's settled then. Now I have some things to do, see you later Hikari."

'Well, at least that's done. The only person I considered a friend back then.'

* * *

"So, the Second Child is also back."

"Yes. I wish she wasn't. Not after everything we put her through." Gendo really did sound remorseful. "And remember Kozo, it's Asuka, not the "Second Child". Shinji's right about that."

"Sorry. When will you speak with her?"

"I will give them time to sort things out. Shinji told me she has a very positive attitude towards him now, but they need to talk seriously."

"Yes, perhaps you are right. How do you think she'll react when she finds out?"

"Her reaction will not exactly be pleasant for me. I believe Shinji intends to tell her when they'll talk. But I'll still have to make amends to her."

"Oh, and how do you intend to do that?"

"I already have a plan but it won't be pleasant for me."

* * *

After the school ended, Shinji leaned over to her.

"Same place, one hour?"

"Will do."

He nodded and both of them exited the classroom.

But when she couldn't see him anymore, he drastically sped up.

'Maybe we didn't have PE today but I'm still getting a shower.'

* * *

When Shinji arrived, it seemed like both of them repeated their procedure from previous day. With the exception, that Asuka wasn't late this time.

"Alright," he started "so should I continue where we left off yesterday?"

She nodded.

"I went through everyone's lives in instrumentality. The problem after that was that my ego was… in a bad shape. When you were everyone, you can even forget who you were before. Fortunately, I went through my own life the last so I could more or less recreate myself, think who I was, who was dear to me and isolate everything else."

"So that's how you changed that much…" he heard her whisper.

"Yes. But I also lost some things that were a part of me I wish I hadn't."

"Like?"

"I'm afraid I might have lost compassion for people."

For a few seconds, silence reigned.

"Fuck it. As long as you have it for us, I don't care. Not now, not ever." said Asuka. "You went through way too much, much more than I did. No one can judge you."

"Thank you… I still fear however that I might never be who I once was. Anyways, after the process, just like you, I was offered to fix everything. So I took the chance. Same as you, I had a personal space to get myself together and think what do I want to do. After that, I came back six months before the battle with Sachiel. I think we came back at the same time."

"Sachiel? What do you mean? The Third Angel?"

"Oh, right. You don't know how the Angels were called. I will write it down for you later. But yes, it was the first Angel I fought."

"Didn't know they named them. So what now? We can have our personal plans, but how do you plan to stop your father?"

"I don't." he grinned.

"WHAT?! Than how do you plan to fix all this? I mean, we can simply survive through this with a better mind, but…"

"We don't need to stop my father to do that. Actually, it would be pointless."

"You don't make any sense. What do you mean it would be pointless?"

"It would be for a simple reason. He came back with us. And he saw his ex-wife wasn't worth a broken rock. He's helping me get everything right."

Asuka was too shocked to answer.

"Before you ask, yes, I do trust him. He helped me change, he was the one that fully convinced me to return. He really changed, Asuka. You have to give him a chance to fix his sins."

"Wait a second. You mentioned the bastard's wife. What do you mean she wasn't worth a broken rock? You are talking about your mother?"

"Yes, the great and good Yui Ikari. She was always pictured as a wonderful person, very compassionate, a great mother and wife. And yet no one, not even her own damn husband knew what was inside of her sick head. Second Impact, Evangelion project and the tragedies that happened during the Angel War were a part of her plan. She wanted to achieve godhood for herself and in the end, she did. Her goals were quite simple. Initiate Third Impact and don't leave any Evangelion on earth. Not having to dispose of Unit-00 was simply convenient for her. It self-destructed. Unit-03 was destroyed by the Dummy Plug. She could simply reject it like she did with the Fourteenth Angel, but she didn't. With that one, she rejected the Dummy Plug so that I had to pilot and she could absorb an S2 Engine. Unit-04 was destroyed by SEELE, so it didn't matter. But then, there was one more Unit she needed to get rid of."

"Unit-02…" gasped Asuka

"Yes. Bakelite cannot be broken by a piloted Eva, it has to cracked with a berserking one and even that sometimes fails. So Unit-01 didn't move until it was too late to save you. She planned for you to get killed by those fucking monsters. She orchestrated your death and tortures. She tricked your mother into trying the "better" Contact Experiment. She was behind all of this. Even breaking me. When I was four, she disappeared in front of my own eyes, just to traumatize both me and my father." Shinji's words were full of venom and hate.

Asuka's eyes were wide with shock once again. She did expect revelations. But what she heard, she did not expect.

"My father is our ally in all of this. He was used, manipulated, just like us. Both of us hate that excuse of a mother now. She is our enemy. She and SEELE."

"So Unit-01…"

Shinji just nodded solemnly. Asuka was speechless for several minutes.

"How can I trust your father then?"

"You can't, of course. Not yet at least. I want you only to trust my judgment. I forgave him. I don't expect it, but I hope one day you will do it as well."

"No. I have no idea how is he like now. I won't forgive him yet."

Shinji smiled in response.

"But I hope one day, you will. He regrets everything. You might even say he is now a broken man. He feels like he doesn't deserve anything. Perhaps he really doesn't, but I learned not to care."

'I don't deserve anything either.' thought Asuka 'I don't know who was worse to other people, me or Shinji's father… He might be a war criminal but does it really change that much?'

"So we also informed Fuyutsuki, the Sub-Commander. He did not go back with us, but might be a great help in the scenario."

"The scenario? Geez, you really did learn from him."

Shinji chuckled in response.

"Well, I think it is an adequate name. After all, we are using people, acting to achieve our goals. All of this is a long-term plan with a set ending. I think we might call such a thing a scenario."

'And I am almost sure that if I die, the scenario would drastically change... even more than it once did.'

She decided to change topic.

"Well, you stole me the pleasure of setting up the Jock with Hikari."

"I deeply apologize." he bowed mockingly "But you should give Toji a chance for friendship. He is a really good person. This time, you had a normal start, you are on even terms."

She seemed to consider this for a bit.

"Fine. I will try to be nice to him, but don't expect anything. I saw his life and he does seem like a nice guy but… he is so damn stupid sometimes!"

"Heh, that's simply Toji. Another thing, Kensuke won't make any photos of you, trust me."

"Wait. You forbid him from making and selling photos of me?"

"Him and everyone else who might try. I promised… repressions if such a thing would occur. Heavy ones. So they won't bother you anymore. Or actually they might… there's one problem…"

"…what is it?"

"Ken has a crush on you."

"…you're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was. Since you're an Eva pilot and you didn't slap him, he sees you as a goddess."

"Oh God… I've suffered enough as is…"

"Don't worry, I will… help you turn this around somehow."

"I don't think I can get along with the glasses Stooge though. That is simply not a person I can easily like."

"Yeah…" he sighed "That's what I thought. But please, try to be nice even to him. He might be childish and annoying, but he is a good friend."

"Still not convinced."

Both of them laughed at that remark.

"So anyways, what did you do after you came back?" Shinji asked.

"I tried to slowly change. It is really hard sometimes, trust me. I didn't tell Kaji because he would simply die faster in his search for the truth. I decided I should try to find happiness. I plan on being a better person, wanted to make a better first impression on you guys but… you already know how I really am." She sighed sadly.

"Yes. I know that in heart you are a very kind and loyal person. I know every single little thing about you and I know you can be wonderful. I know you will try to get rid of that mask you have to keep people away. And I hope you'll allow me to help you take it off."

'Shinji speaking with such confidence?' she thought with a little smile on her lips.

"I will. But what did you do after your return?"

"I realized that running away is completely pointless, so I simply stopped doing it at all. I set myself several goals and I did things that would help me accomplish them."

"Don't think I didn't notice you are working out." When she said that, Shinji's face turned red and he started to mumble something.

'A-ha! So you _can_ be reduced to mumbling still! Might be useful… and funny.'

"And I appreciate it." She smiled "So what now?"

"Father would like to speak with us. A sync test is scheduled for tomorrow, we will be called by him then."

"…Alright. But today's free, isn't it?"

"Yes but… as much as I'd love to spend time with you, SELEE is watching. We can lose them for an hour but after some time, they will figure out where we are, especially if we'd be in a public place. As of now we have to pretend we still are getting to know each other."

"But I don't really need to be hostile towards you, do I?"

"Well, I guess you might say that while lower than you, as a pilot I am the only person worth talking to except for Hikari and, if you want, Rei."

"I can't normally talk to Hikari, I can't befriend anyone else, except for you I can't relate to anyone, I can't even understand Rei! I fucked up so badly, on every single front… Shinji, I don't want this anymore, I don't want to end up without friends, I don't want to be alone!" tears were already starting to blur her vision. Her head was hung down in shame.

"Don't worry" he whispered in a soft voice "you are not alone."

Asuka felt a gentle touch of lips upon her own and arms, that enveloped her back and neck. She momentarily tensed but after a few seconds, the redhead allowed herself to relax and return the embrace.

Neither knew precisely how long it lasted, it was somewhat like Instrumentality, both an instant and an eternity wrapped in warmth and promise. It was a beginning, a covenant between two humans who once touched godhood and now walked the earth to remake creation itself for the better. With this, they parted, unshed tears marred their vision of each other to shimmering blurs, yet they'd never seen each other more clearly.

"You will never be alone again, Asuka. I promise."

'He… promised. He promised me. Oh God… he promised not to leave me… he actually did that…'

Their lips once again touched and they once fell into the kiss which lasted even longer than the previous one.

* * *

The sync test next day proved interesting results. Shinji was in the lead with a sync ratio of 75.3% while Asuka was far behind with her 67.1%. Rei was the last, with 39.7%.

This was of course inconsequential as if a high sync ratio was needed, pilots of Unit-01 and Unit-02 could achieve almost 100% rate. What was important however, was how would Gendo Ikari decide to handle things with Asuka.

One of the Section-2 agents escorted them to the commander's office, saluted and left. Fuyutsuki patted his friend on the shoulder and Gendo silently stood up and took off his glasses.

"Miss Soryu. I know you don't react kindly to apologies so… please spare the eyes. It would be hard to explain."

'Wait… does he want me to…"

Asuka's jaw hung open. She looked at Shinji, whose face was still completely stoic. He simply nodded.

"You are free to punish me as you see fit, Miss Soryu. I of course also understand that you will not forgive me."

Asuka's mind was in chaos. Did the commander just told her to beat him up? She once again looked at Shinji who reassured her with another nod.

'If I do this… then did I change at all?'

"…No. I won't do this. I've bullied people and played with their emotions. You are a bastard but… perhaps I am not better."

Gendo actually looked saddened by this.

"I understand. But I can assure you, your mistakes can still be fixed, unlike most of mine. I deserve only the worst possi-"

"We have already talked about how we don't care what each of us deserves, so stop." Shinji cut him off "Now, why don't we move to our regular meeting place?"

Asuka watched in awe as Gendo just nodded, put on his glasses back and motioned for the rest of the group to follow him.

'He actually let Shinji say that to him…'

After walking a bit, they entered a room which looked like if it was taken out of Victorian England.

"This… looks nice" said Asuka looking around the walls "And I like the cups."

While Fuyutsuki started to make the tea, the rest took their places at the table. While the redhead glanced around the room, both Shinji and Gendo had their eyes closed, solemn expressions on their faces.

"Here is the tea. Miss Soryu…" said the old professor pouring the dark liquid into everyone's cups.

After a short while, when Kozo joined them at the table, Asuka was silently introduced to the ritual starting each and every one of their meetings.

'Oh damn…' she thought after taking the first sip 'To say this is very good would be an understatement.'

When all four cups were drained, Shinji spoke up.

"This is the room where the fate of the world is decided. Welcome to our… club, Asuka. I will explain how things go later but for now, father needs to attend a meeting with the Old Men so we don't have much time."

"So far four of fifteen Angels have been defeated" said Gendo "good job on the last one. Anyways, we have some matters at hand. Israfel will appear on 4th September, we have under three weeks until its arrival. What are your plans about the battle?"

"Shinji and I agree that we should screw up the first sortie and win on the second one."

"But we are still sure things will go pear shaped." added the boy "None of the Angels so far have been easy. Well, Sachiel did not really improve but the rest… especially Ramiel, that was a close call."

"It was previously as well. We can't really predict how will they change. Regarding your plans, I am keeping everything a secret from Major Katsuragi and advise you to do so as well."

Both of them blushed lightly at Gendo's comment.

"Oh, while we're on the matter father, how is your relationship with Ritsuko going?"

"She doesn't speak to me as of now" sighed the commander "But I hope she'll get over it quickly. Though I don't blame her, I did tell her everything."

"Don't worry Gendo, it will pay off one day." said the oldest member with a little smirk

'The bastard really changed. And seems like he has finally acknowledged the Blonde Bitch… damn, doing that again!'

"Alright then, the next problem we have is Bardiel or the 13th Angel." said Gendo scratching his beard "How do we counter it?"

'Hmmm… wait a second… what if…'

"I might have something." said Asuka looking around "How do you know in what order will the Angels come? Is it set?"

"It's all written in the Dead Sea Scrolls. We actually even have a copy here but as for your question, the order on which will they come is specified."

"And the 13th… Bardiel was it? It was able to take control of an Evangelion, right? How did it get in contact with Unit-03?"

"We do not know that" said Fuyutsuki grimly "that is the problem."

"Actually professor… I think I know." Shinji smiled looking at the old man "The pilots transporting the Eva flew through a very small storm cloud when they were transporting it. It was probably the Angel."

"Great! That means all we have to do is get Units 03 and 04 here before the 12th!"

Everyone looked at her in awe.

"She's right. It should work. Gendo, be sure to request the Units or at least one of them on this meeting, they should still be scared after Ramiel."

The commander nodded.

"I will. Well, mine and Fuyutsuki's time has passed. Feel free to stay as much as you want Miss Soryu, Shinji will show you the alternative routes from this place."

With that both of them left the room and Shinji was left alone with Asuka.

"Your father changed a lot more than I expected he could have."

"Shock therapy, as they say. But we were all changed by the same forces. Of us all, he probably was compelled to change the most from before."

"I know… you know, all of it seems so strange. I thought this would be a fight against your father and SELEE but the situation you dragged me in is… bizarre, to say the least."

"If you don't want to be involved…" Shinji started with a hint of fear in his eyes

"No, it's not that. I just find it overwhelming. Suddenly I am one of the people deciding what happens to the world."

"You'll get used to it at some point. Oh, by the way, I made the list of Angels for you."

They moved onto one of the sofas and with a bit of space left between them.

'I don't really like how we're sitting…'

The list also had actual drawings of each Angel, all of them drawn a bit comically. Most of them were drawn in a chibi style but what got Asuka to laugh was Ramiel drawn as a D8 dice. There was also Gaghiel as a fish on a hook, a broken computer depicting Israfel, a zebra representing Leliel and a DNA imitating Armisael.

"Well, I decided to draw them to make the learning a bit more pleasant." Shinji said shyly "I hope it'll help."

"Thanks a lot, I'm sure it will."

Asuka actually used her laugh to move a little bit closer to Shinji.

'Still not happy about it…'

"By the way, when will you take your shooting lessons with Misato?"

"She didn't yet speak to me and I'm not exactly eager to carry a gun. At least not when I don't yet have to."

'A little more…'

"I understand. I'm glad you don't hurry to get it, I wasn't sure how would you approach the subject."

'Almost…'

"The last time I'd probably jump at it thinking guns were cool. But well… I have already killed now. And after all of this, I am not in a hurry to do that again."

'Done!'

Their thighs lightly touching finally after Asuka's furtive shifting, Shinji tensed momentarily then began leaning into Asuka with a soft sigh. Asuka's eyes closed and she slumped gently against him sharing once again their common bond and commitment to each other, no matter what.

They stopped talking, comfortable with their position, for at least five minutes.

"Asuka, I'd love to stay like that for a little longer but they want to monitor us and we disappeared while in commander's office. Father will enter the meeting in a short while so they will notice something isn't right."

"Alright then…"

But just before she pulled away, Asuka gently pulled Shinji into a short kiss.

"We just need to wait for Misato to take me in, after that we can slowly stop pretending to be our old selves." she said with a mischievous smirk.

Shinji's face was a little red.

"Come on baka, get used to it." giggled Asuka, also blushing herself "Now show me this alternative exit."

* * *

Ritsuko Akagi was working on completing Project Durendal. Her mood was not exactly the best since Gendo told her about the previous timeline. She actually considered if she should maybe even stop any of their personal relations.

'But at the same time… he did all of this to get Yui back. He loved her over everything else, me, my mother, even his own son. He made a mistake, traumatized his son beyond anything possible. And yet, he learned. He scrapped the entire scenario. It will not be followed anymore, only a little on the outside to fool SELEE.'

She moved her hands over a little cat figurine.

'But what scares me the most is how Shinji had changed. Gendo told me he was shy, compassionate and innocent. But now all I could see in his eyes when he was fighting Ramiel was that frigid determination, like he was devoid of any emotions… No compassion, no remorse. Just a sick will to achieve his goal.'

She put the cat back on the table caressing its porcelain head.

'And yet I also saw his eyes when he was looking at Soryu… He was like a completely different person. Those eyes were warm and there was definitely a lot of empathy. At least a lot more than when he looks at other people…'

She sighed and focused on the plans at the table. She needed to introduce an emergency shutdown mechanism that could be remotely triggered if the weapon would fall to the ground so it wouldn't cause extensive unnecessary damage.

'Forty five meters of a weapon. Progressive knives are merely nine meters long. This thing wouldn't be really effective in hands of someone who doesn't know how to use it properly but since Shinji trained for a long time already, he should be able to put it to a great use.'

She marked the spot where the device would have to be installed. It wouldn't allow for anything to jam it.

'But I wonder, how did Soryu change, I haven't spoken to her much yet… She was unbearable before she came here and Gendo told me she changed a bit while in Japan but still remained a bitch. But after such a traumatizing experience… Though it looks like she's much better now.'

She once again looked at the porcelain cat.

'And how will I change? I treated Rei like scum and other people didn't matter for me. No one except for Gendo mattered. Am I really better than him?'

"Doctor Akagi?"

Ritsuko jumped at the voice behind her.

"Oh! Maya, I'm sorry. Do you need any help?"

"No senpai but you had that off expression on your face. Is anything of the matter?"

'How do I reply to that? I need help but…'

"No, I was just wandering with my thoughts. Say Maya, do you read books?"

"Yes, I sometimes do when I have a bit of free time. Why?"

"I read this book once a few years ago... The main character was a woman who had a lover, but she discovered he did horrible things because he loved someone else. He even shot that woman in the arm so that she would leave him. But in the end he discovered that the person he was in love with used and manipulated him. He regretted everything and begged the woman for forgiveness. She still loved him but didn't know what to do. The book doesn't end with a decision, we had to decide what happened next. What would you do if you were that woman?"

Maya thought for a few minutes before answering.

"I think I would give him a second chance but he would have to prove to me that he really means it. I would probably be cautious but if I would love him, I would help him."

'He did prove it. We are already deviating from the scenario.'

"But why do you ask, senpai?"

"Just an old woman thinking about things she didn't when she was younger. Forgive me, it bugged me for some time so I needed someone's look on the matter."

"Oh. What would you do then?"

"I think I would do the same thing as you would. If I'd love him and he would really love me, I would give him a second chance."

'Thank you for help Maya…'

* * *

Eternal glory and gratitude to tacitblue1973, my proofreader and grammatical help, he is making this much more readable :)

Well, now you know why Shinji changed so much and what he went through during the Instrumentality. Things have advanced in several matters, all is proceeding according to the scenario :)

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Cheers, Vedemin


	10. Fixing the past, building the future

****Disclaimer:** ** I do not own Evangelion, nor any of its characters nor music nor dialogues, just some merchandise. Evangelion is a property of Gainax.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Fixing the past, building the future**

* * *

The matter of Rei was a problematic one. Asuka didn't know how to relate to a girl who was a tool her entire life. She wasn't even technically human.

But that didn't matter. She didn't deserve being treated any worse. She was still human, despite being a clone.

So currently the redhead was looking for her fellow pilot. She knew Rei usually read books but considering the rainy weather, she couldn't have been outside. She had already checked the cafeteria and the classroom, yet the blue haired girl was nowhere to be seen.

She didn't want to cause too much commotion, doing the whole thing quietly would be much more beneficial. But the time until the bell was running out.

After a few minutes, she found the girl sitting on one of the benches in the corridor, as usual, reading a book.

Asuka calmly sat to her right and shot a quick glance at the book.

'She's reading a book about biology? In German? Wait… she's reading about the _cloning vector_ … that makes a lot of sense. Not exactly my field but close to it.'

"Hey, Rei…"

It seemed as the bluenette just noticed her although Asuka knew that wasn't true.

"Unit-02's Pilot. What do you need?"

"I was just wandering, would you want to hang out sometimes? Like go to a shopping mall or the arcade…"

"For what purpose?"

'Ughh…'

"Well, it would allow us to know each other better. So would you like to go?"

"Was I ordered to do it?"

"No. Rei, you are your own person. You are capable of emotions and should not be controlled by other people. You should do what you want. Now, what do you want?"

The blue haired girl fell silent for a moment. Her face didn't betray any emotion but her eyes expressed conflict. She did not know what to do. But after a while, she responded hesitantly.

"…I… would like to go to the mall with you."

* * *

Kaji sat in his apartment contemplating events of the past month. He did not really have the chance to reunite with Misato yet. She was always avoiding him and every time he tried to talk to her, she just angrily barked at him and stormed off. It pained him, before he got to Japan, he had a hope of being back together with her. But those seemed lost now.

There was however another matter that sparked his curiosity.

'Asuka's fiery nature has been a little calmer for… almost a year now. What happened then?'

He remembered the morning that all started.

'When she saw me that day, she wasn't acting sweet as usual, her face betrayed something like… shock? Damn it Ryoji, you've already thought about it! And yet… I asked her about it and she said she just expected me to be in NERV already. But ever since then, she's been different. She doesn't cling to me nearly as much and she isn't so hot headed anymore.'

Not that it was a particularly bad thing, but it was suspicious to him.

'Although she's been more lively lately, ever since arriving in Japan to be honest. Seems like she likes the Third, even if she denies it and tells me I'm the only one for her. I honestly expected her to treat him only as a rival, it's good she might see him as something more.'

And yet, he still had nothing on Asuka's case. No evidence, no clues, not even a faint trail.

'Unless… I am looking in the wrong place.'

* * *

Rei never visited the mall. It wasn't necessary, all her clothes and needs were supplied directly by NERV. She did not need anything above that.

"Wondergirl? You okay?" asked Asuka, worry audible in her voice.

Rei was not okay though. It overwhelmed her, all the noise, smells, the sheer amount of AT Fields sparkling around her. But she knew she would have to get used to it, especially now that the original scenario was cancelled and she would not be able to fulfil her initial purpose, followed by the blessed oblivion from her weary existence on Earth.

"I am sorry. I have never been in a place with so many people."

"This is a mall Rei! But don't worry, we'll enter a store in a moment, there won't be that much noise there."

A little while later, they entered a large shop. Clothes for men and women were hanged on stands, hundreds of them to choose from. And yet...

"Pilot of Unit-02, why did you choose this shop?"

"I want you to choose some clothes for yourself. Look at me and the Third, we both wear uniforms for school but we change afterwards to our own styles."

"What I have is sufficient."

"No it's not! Come on, do you want to wear trousers or a dress after you finish school?"

"Pilot of Unit-02. I do not need to change my clothes, it is usual for a student to wear them even not in school. Your and Ikari's behaviour is unusual in Japan."

"Because I follow European standards and apparently the Third does too. Students usually don't even wear uniforms there, they just wear what they want. And would you stop calling me "Pilot of Unit-02"? I am more than that... Just as you are more than a pilot of Unit-00."

Rei had to consider this for a while. She was used to calling everyone by their function or rank. But was it really necessary to do that?

"Alright. I won't call you like that on one condition. You will not call Ikari "Third"."

Asuka smirked at that.

"Trust me, this will not be a problem. Now, do you prefer trousers or a dress? Or maybe a skirt?"

"As I said, the uniform is suffi-"

"Let's do it like that," Asuka cut her off "I will choose five for you. You will try all of them and choose two. I will then pick one of them and we will buy it."

* * *

He has already prepared everything, all could be packed in a few minutes and moved to Shinji's new room. It would be easier for him to move his belongings when Asuka would move in.

And yet he managed to put all of it in a way that should not interest Misato. It all looked as if he simply changed the placement of his stuff.

All perfect.

'Israfel will arrive in three days. Three days until she moves in. When I look at it like that, moving to that small room doesn't sound bad at all…'

It was almost a month since Asuka's arrival and their relationship was getting better and better. Asuka was easily calling herself his girlfriend now, although they made it in tiny steps. She was completely red when she first said that.

'But she still feels guilty for what has she done. Well, so do I. We still have so much insecurities, so much pain left. We will have to sort it out one day, we can't just keep our heads above the water fearing what is underneath.'

There was also the matter of Misato and Kaji. They needed a subtle push to get close to each other again. And he had to think of a way to bond them… Perhaps Ritsuko would be willing to help...

* * *

"Alright, I've chosen a pair of trousers, a pair of shorts, two dresses and a skirt. Try them and we'll see which ones you like the most."

Rei took the clothes Asuka offered and began to undress.

"Wondergirl, stop! Not in the middle of the shop! There are changing rooms for that."

The bluenette looked at her bewildered but complied.

After a while, she appeared dressed in a plain light blue skirt… and nothing more. Fortunately, Asuka managed to stop her from showing her breasts to shop's customers by pushing her back behind the curtain as fast as she could.

"Rei, you do not try clothes like that. Just remove a _part_ of your clothing and replace it with the one you're trying. And wait a second, I'm gonna find you a t-shirt to try with that." Asuka huffed hurrying away.

'Damn, this girl is unbelievable…'

After bringing a few t-shirts, Rei appeared again, this time covering everything properly.

"Well, you do look okay in that but… I think there might be something better though."

After a while the bluenette emerged, dressed in a pair of tight jeans which accented her every curve. Additionally, the black t-shirt Rei chose to match it was perfect.

"Well, look at that! This is great! Do you like it?"

"It is… acceptable."

"Come on Wundergirl, loosen up a bit, you are allowed to look good."

Instead of responding, Rei came back into the changing room to appear again after a while, a slim black dress with red accents.

"This one also looks quite well on you." Asuka said after a while "And the accents match your eyes."

"I do not like it. I detest red colours."

'Well, that wasn't really subtle…'

Rei then disappeared and emerged wearing a plain slim white dress with blue accents. Asuka had to admit, she looked stunning in it.

"Hot damn, this one suits you perfectly. Do you like it?"

"I find it… visually pleasing."

"Well, I guess in your words that means "this is perfect and completely awesome"… Alright, try the last one now."

After a while, the bluenette appeared once again, the jean shorts perfectly accenting what they were meant to.

'That is one hell of an ass Rei…'

"Wondergirl, you look great! Now, get back into your uniform and give me a second to think."

Five minutes later Asuka was ready to answer.

"Alright, I think the best ar-" she started

"There is no need for this as I have already decided what will I purchase. I will take the jeans, the white dress and the shorts. And this black t-shirt. And the white one too." Stated Rei with a tiny smile on her lips.

* * *

The sync ratios during the battle with the 6th Angel provided some interesting results. As it turned out, Shinji had achieved 82.3% with Asuka achieving 73.6%. This meant possible benefits from developing a two-pilot seat for the Evas.

Ritsuko suddenly flinched when she felt two hands gently encircle her, settling under her breasts.

"Have you lost some weight?" Kaji said sensually from behind her

"Have I?" she replied with an amused smile

"You must be enduring an unrequited love."

'Not any more Kaji…' she thought to herself but decided to amuse him anyways

"How did you know?"

"Because… A woman with a mole in the pathway of her tears is destined to a life full of them." He said with his charming voice.

"If you're trying to put a move on me, I'm afraid you can't. There's a very scary lady watching us." She looked at Misato, whose glare was intense even through the glass "Long time no see Kaji."

"It's been a while." He responded grinning smugly

"You're actually pretty careless, aren't you, Kaji?"

"He's as much of an idiot as ever." Misato huffed striding past them "If you're done handing over Unit-02, hurry up and leave!"

"I just received orders this morning that I'll be staying here on loan. So the three of us can hang out again, just like we used to."

"You can only hang out with Misato I'm afraid, I have quite a lot of work here" Ritsuko said with a little smirk "You can both use some time alone."

Before Misato could respond, the alarms blared throughout the base.

* * *

" _The recent battle severely damaged the intercept system of Neo Tokyo-3. We've only effected 26% of the repairs at present. And our operational capability for actual combat is virtually nil."_ Misato announced through the phone _"Therefore, we'll crush the target in a single blow at the water's edge, right before it makes landfall! Unit-00 and 02 will mount an attack in a series of waves. In other words, close in and take turns. Shinji, you are piloting Unit-00 because while Rei has a higher sync score, you are much more experienced."_

"Roger." Both pilots answered almost simultaneously.

'Alright Asuka, your turn now.'

" _Aww… This sucks. It's my Japanese debut. Why won't she let me take it out myself?"_

"You can go ahead. I will be supporting you if anything goes badly." Shinji responded with a smile.

The plan was to show Asuka learning a lesson of teamwork. They'd then be taken in by Misato while SELEE would have an explanation of changes in Asuka's personality.

" _Let me tell you something Third Child, just don't get in my way!"_

Shinji sighed and released the locks, letting his Eva gracefully fall to the ground.

" _Two against one isn't a fair fight. I don't like it. Not my style."_

'Heh, so we're playing it exactly like back then. And I know you don't care about numbers any more Asuka.'

" _We don't have the luxury of choosing our means to survive."_ Said Misato over the comm channel. _"Here it comes! Commence attack!"_

After a while, a gray form surfaced from the sea, holding it's limbs upwards, the Angel looked a bit ridiculous.

'It looks no different… why?'

" _Okay, back me up, Third!"_

"Alright, go on."

" _And don't even think about rushing in! I can take him myself!"_

Shinji placed the stock of the rifle on his shoulder and aimed through the sights. He didn't need to fire from the start as he assumed that the Angel will be easily split in half. He would then join in.

As before, Unit-02 jumped a few times to gain speed, took a leap and sliced the Angel in half. Shinji simply smirked, already knowing what will happen.

" _Well, Third Child?! A fight should be elegant and without waste."_

"Asuka, watch out!" he shouted when the split form transformed into two separate entities, each facing their own Evangelion.

" _That's ch-"_ Misato began to shout over the comm but the transmission abruptly stopped when she broke the microphone in half.

'The core is glowing... blue?'

When the orange Angel attacked him, Shinji did not defend. Although his automatic instincts screamed at him to dodge, he stayed a fraction of a second longer, just enough to receive a blow straight to the chest. LCL was pushed out of his lungs and his Eva flew several hundred meters and landed on the shore. When he tried to get up however, Israfel was already there to hit him with an energy blast, which threw Unit-00 off guard, just enough for the Angel to land another attack, effectively sending the Eva straight into the ocean.

* * *

" _Today, at 10:59:26 AM, Unit-00 was attacked by Target A, which split from the target submerged 2 kilometres off Suruga Bay."_ Announced the commenter while photos of the last failed battle were displayed on a screen. _"At the same time, plus 20 seconds, Unit-02 was halted by Target B. We have a comment from the chair of Project E."_

" _This is pathetic."_

"This is all your fault! You totally screwed up my debut battle!" shouted Asuka standing up from the chair while Shinji just leaned back in his.

"Oh, I did exactly as you wanted." He said in a voice quiet, yet unrelenting. "I held back and let you attack the Angel. When they split, I did not interfere in your struggle. And by rushing in recklessly, you've made a stupid tactical mistake."

Kaji stopped grinning when he saw Asuka unable to respond, her head hung low. The young Ikari left her pretty much no room for defense, pointing out her mistake.

'So much like his father… but is he always like that?' thought the spy 'Perhaps this is where I should start looking.'

" _At 11:05 AM, NERV abandoned the operation and transferred command to the UN Secondary Force."_

"You've humiliated us." Spat Fuyutsuki.

" _At 11:05 AM, the UN forces made an attack with an N2 mine."_

"And we'll have to re-draw the map again."

" _They succeeded in burning off 24% of the target's structural substance."_

"Did they kill it?" asked Asuka quietly.

"This is merely temporary relief. A second attack is a matter of time." Replied the sub-commander.

"At least it bought us time to regroup, so we got something out of it." Kaji chimed in.

"Listen you two." Fuyutsuki stood up from his chair "Do you know what your job is?"

"Defeating Angels." Said Asuka, now with more confidence.

"Exactly! And this can only be accomplished by correct teamwork. Uncoordinated actions will only grant us grotesque displays like this one. You two _must_ cooperate. There will be no solo debuts or showing off. You are a team and you must work as one. This is the last time something like this happens." With that, the old man activated the lift, disappearing in the floor.

Kaji looked at his old charge, her head was hung low. He has never seen Asuka looking ashamed of herself. He patted her on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry Asuka, they simply don't like to be embarrassed and everyone is allowed to make a mistake from time to time."

"But it was my fault mister Kaji. Shinji did exactly as I wanted. I am at fault here." She whispered on a verge of tears.

'Ten years of studying, four years of Evangelion training and this was supposed to be her shining debut. Poor girl.'

"Come on, I'm gonna take you for some ice-cream to lift your spirits." He said to the girl regretting he couldn't take Shinji as well since it would not work well for Asuka's mood.

And yet, when they were leaving, Kaji turned around and shot one last glance at Shinji. The pilot's face was like a mask of stone and ice.

'Shinji, why are you so cold to her?'

* * *

The "date" as Kaji called it, lifted Asuka's spirits after having to endure several very strong hits from the Angel and then waiting for the rescue. She had not been cheerful ever since her return but it was close to it. Although, several times she was truly happy and that state would probably happen more from that day on.

Misato was still at NERV and since she stayed on the "date", Shinji must have already came back home. That meant they could be a little warmer to each other.

And so, she was carrying a box, followed by three people from DHL carrying more boxes. She got the keycard from Misato, who conveniently forgot to tell her she would be living with another pilot from now on.

'She still doesn't know anything about us. Good.'

Opening the door, she gestured for the DHL workers to follow her to her new room. She intended to take the one she previously evicted Shinji to, so she told him not to prepare anything for her arrival.

Since Shinji was cooking in the kitchen, she quietly passed her "new" roommate, arrived at the door of the smaller bedroom, opened it…

And stopped in her tracks.

Everything was there.

All of Shinji's belongings.

She quickly walked to her old room and looked inside.

Nothing, all was moved to the second room.

She took a big breath and…

* * *

"THIRD CHILD GET YOUR STUPID ASS OVER HERE!"

'Oh crap… she didn't like the fact I already moved my room?'

Shinji looked at the pots, turned down the heat and sighed, going towards his room.

When he saw her, she was definitely angry, but there was also something else. She looked sad.

"What did you think I meant by "no arrangements", huh? You are staying in the room with the window Third Child and don't think you can change that!"

Shinji smiled in response.

"Asuka, you are not kicking me out of it, it is my willing decision. I want you to live in a bigger room, I don't need that much space."

"And you'd have no window! And no closet either! Just a shelf!"

"This is all I need, really. You need that one." He said but his heart dropped when he saw Asuka looking at the floor, pain evident in her eyes.

"Guys, put that down there for now, give me a while." She said to the crew "Shinji, come here for a second."

When they entered the kitchen, the young Ikari laid a calming hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Shinji, let me do it. I want to fix my past mistakes." She was looking him straight in the eyes with a begging look. "I want to and I have to. This time just stay in your room, do you have any idea how will I feel if you won't let me?"

"Oh Asuka… I'm sorry" he said hugging her tightly "I just wanted you to have a more comfortable place to live."

She returned the hug and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you… now I need to return to tell the DHL crew what to do, you just take care of the dinner." And with that, she returned to the living room.

'If I had only known she wanted the smaller room… She really feels too guilty for what has she done.'

* * *

Misato opened the front door and stepped into her home. After countless hours of signing documents, apologising and talking with UN representatives, she really wanted just to lay down with a can of beer and get some rest. She knew however, that it wouldn't be possible.

Walking into the corridor however, she noticed only one box marked with the DHL logo.

'There's no way she could have moved in that fast, where is she now?'

She walked into the living room to see the door to the smaller bedroom open, shuffling coming from it. When she approached it, she saw Shinji helping Asuka in setting up everything in her new room.

'Oh, so they are already getting along well. I actually thought she would kick Shinji out to take his room but it seems like I was wrong.' thought Misato smiling to herself "And I expected her to bring much more stuff. There are like... seven boxes in there? That's not a lot considering how obsessive she used to be about her possessions.'

"Welcome home!" she said and giggled when she saw both Pilots jerk up "Looks like you're getting along well already."

"Oh, hello Misato" said Shinji "You didn't tell me Asuka would be moving in."

"I actually arranged it today. This is all preparation for the next operation."

"What do you mean Misato? How would us living together help battling the Angel?" asked Asuka, a tiny hint of disgust audible in her voice.

'Oh, grow up Asuka, living with a boy is not wrong. And perhaps you will grow to like our Shinji here.'

"Come on, let me show you." she motioned to the table and laid a folder containing several documents regarding the newest menace "The seventh Angel has one and only one weakness! A simultaneous two-point attack on each target's core while its components are separated." however when she saw confused faces of the Pilots, she tried to clarify "In other words, an attack by two Evas with perfectly synchronized timing. For that, we'll need cooperation and perfect coordination from you two. Therefore, I'm having you two live together."

Both of them nodded, although Asuka did so hesitantly, with disgust plainly visible on her face.

"Good, I'm glad you understand. The Angel is currently restoring itself. It will begin its second assault in five days, so there's no time." She waited for any protest… yet there were none "In order for you to master perfect unison, you'll memorize the attack pattern that's been arranged to this music." She held out a cassette containing the track "In five days, as soon as possible."

Several hours later, after everything had been installed, Misato found out that the task would not be easy.

"Arrghhh! Why do you keep failing?! Can't you speed up to a normal pace?!" shouted Asuka furiously.

"Sorry… but could you please slow down a bit?" mumbled Shinji

'Hmm… it is not very like him any more to mumble like that… but he didn't know Asuka either.'

"Do you imply that it's my fault you can't keep up at all?!"

"Actually Asuka, you should try to slow down a bit. You _are_ too fast." said Misato with a frown

"Hah, I don't think so. Come on idiot, you have to go faster!"

'We have a long way to go…' the Major thought with a sigh.

* * *

The next day was pretty similar. Him and Asuka were playing their own roles. But unfortunately, that meant they couldn't act as their real selves. It was frustrating. And worst of all, Misato installed several cameras to watch them. However, Shinji had a plan for this.

He was currently sitting in front of his laptop, making a computer script. Asuka was sitting on his right, browsing pictures of cats on the Internet.

"So what will this do? And how did you learn to script anyways?" she whispered to him

"You can find everything you need on the Internet, it's actually a very easy language." He answered silently "One day and you'll easily pick it up."

"I never really wanted to do it. My degree was from biology and it was shortened anyways so I can't say I really touched anything more. All my time was spent for studies and what little I had left, I usually played games. Anyways, what will this do?"

"The cameras are connected to the network in the apartment. She can access it any time she wants through the encrypted NERV connection. That is, unless the cameras would not accept the connection at all so it would look like the entire apartment has connection issues." Shinji explained his plan "And since the cameras also use the same system, it won't be that hard to sever the connection. Then they simply cease to record and we'd have several minutes of free time before the script resumes the cameras."

"…That is perfect. Although I still have to ask, how do you even know how to start scripting? What got you into it?"

"Two things to be honest. The first one was me preparing for this exact situation, the second one was more plain. Boredom in school."

"Oh. Well, I can't be surprised then."

"I began four months ago actually and since then I simply learned and tried different things. Anyone can learn that. I also fooled around with some other programming languages but… I sometimes use them to support the one I'm using now, but otherwise they did not interest me that much because they weren't useful for me."

"Alright then… When will it be ready?" she asked wishing for some time as herself

"Give me…" Shinji looked at his watch "Twenty minutes. I still need to test it and make it absolutely secure."

And so, they once again returned to their laptops. Fifteen minutes later, the script run through all the cameras.

"Alright, we have eleven minutes and twenty one seconds."

Asuka leaned back on her chair and smiled to him.

"So we can finally stop pretending? We've been doing it for at least twenty hours now and it's not the best feeling in the world."

"Yes. We can…" he said as Asuka stood up and made her way to him. Sitting on his lap, she softly kissed him, encircling him with her arms.

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard for you to behave like you did back then Asuka, but we have to hide ourselves from Misato as of now." He then kissed her back.

"You know, since we still have… over ten minutes, why not check if we can still move in perfect unison?" she smiled to him tapping him on the nose.

"Hmm… We can do that…"

And so, they made their way to the machine and positioned themselves. When the counter hit zero, both started.

Their timing was good, note after note was made in time until…

BZZZZT!

Both of them stopped and looked at each other.

"We fell out of sync a little bit. Our tempos are a little different now." He said with a smile.

"Well… looking at what happened, I think we are still doing great. Although, we can improve that" answered Asuka "Let's try to adjust our tempos again."

Five tries later, although barely, they managed to finish the course without mistake.

And they still had two minutes left.

* * *

"But I wonder what's happened to Shinji." said Toji staring at the floor counter.

"He's been gone three days, right?" asked Kensuke as the door opened.

Both of them walked out just to meet face to face with Hikari Horaki. Seeing her, Toji stepped forward and hugged her.

"Hey Hikari. What are you doing here?" he asked

"I want to see how Asuka is doing. What about you two?"

"To see how Ikari's doing." answered Toji, taking her hand. After a short walk, they both stopped in front of a door. "Well, it's here. See you later then. Wait, everything alright?"

"Toji... Asuka lives here and I'm sure of that." The look on her face was one of surprise "Are you sure this is his address?"

"Class rep, we were here several times already." chimed in Kensuke "Why would he change his house so soon?"

All three shrugged and pressed on the doorbell.

"Yes?" came two voices from the house

As the door opened, Toji smirked when Shinji and Asuka appeared dressed in ridiculous outfits, each wearing a pair of headphones. Meanwhile, Hikari and Kensuke stood there stunned in silence.

"Well, I suppose we owe you some explanations..." the Pilots said at the same time "Misato said that Japanese start by dressing the part, so she made us..."

Hikari huffed, her face a visage of outrage.

"That's filthy, you two! How much do you know each other, a month?! And already, you... Aghhh! I can't believe it, especially you Shinji!"

The young Ikari straightened himself.

"Hikari" he started although it did not bring much effect. "Hikari, stop." he said in a voice all three visitors knew he only used when he was completely serious "We are not doing any of that. This is a NERV training. We are pilots and therefore we work with each other. Is something wrong with that?"

"I'm sorry..." mumbled Hikari after registering what her friend just said "I shouldn't have made such assumptions. Please accept my apology." with that, she bowed deeply.

"Oh, welcome everybody!" said Misato cheerily with Rei standing at her side. "Come on in, I will tell you what is this all about."

* * *

"You shoulda told us that to begin with" said Toji to Misato while Hikari next to him cuddled Pen-Pen.

"So how is this coordination coming?" she asked.

"Well, as you can see..."

BZZZZT!

"Can't you see it?!" screamed Asuka throwing her headphones across the room "There's no way I could possibly lower myself to Shinji's level!"

Hikari sighed as she saw a big "Error" written on Asuka's screen while Shinji's was clear... for a second more until he fell and his face smacked the floor.

"It's just an utterly impossible idea!" added the redhead.

"Then you give up?" asked Misato with a smirk.

"You don't have anyone else, do you?" Asuka's smug grin was apparently a bit too much for Misato.

"Rei?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Why don't you try?

"Yes, Ma'am."

Asuka watched with wide eyes as Rei walked over and picked up her headphones, only glimpsing inside them and putting them on her head. She then positioned herself on the mat and the sounds started flowing. The redhead could only gasp as they moved in good coordination, both beeps at the correct times with only minor de-synchronization.

"It looks like I should alter the operation to pair Shinji and Rei." said Misato after everyone gasped in awe.

"No! I can't stand this! I've had enough!" shouted Asuka running out of the room and slamming the door.

"Asuka!" shouted Hikari "Shinji! Go after her!"

Ikari just nodded and walked out of the room.

Everyone looked at Hikari and nobody noticed Rei taking a note out of the headphones and hiding it in her blouse, slightly smiling.

 _Rei, do your best – Asuka_

* * *

Shinji hurried towards the shop she went to the last time. He suspected she would attempt something like that again, she wanted time for herself. And so, he found her leaning against the soda machine, grinning.

"You might wonder why I did this without informing you…"

"Actually, I think I already know." he responded smiling "You wanted it all to look more realistically."

"So what do you want to drink? There's quite a lot to choose from. My treat this time."

Each of them took a can of soda and went to the towards the cashier.

"Shinji, I'll give you the money. Section-2 is probably watching the door, so they will see I'm paying."

"You know I can easily cover such a small amount…" he smirked

"It's the gesture that counts! Now let me pay for it, you will do it another time." she responded with a mock anger.

They then proceeded to the roof of the apartment and both sat on the bench, leaning on each other.

"I don't know why, I always liked to watch the sunsets." admitted Asuka after a while "They relaxed me and gave me a feeling… that everything would somehow be okay."

"I know I also used to gaze at them when I was young but after my father sent me away, I stopped. But sitting like that and watching it, I think I still have a thing for them." he said gently squeezing her hand.

"The city does add its magic to it. With most building coated with glass… well, you see this. You were right, maybe lights of a city are not the only thing to watch out for."

Silence reigned for a few minutes, neither of the Pilots thought about anything, they simply stayed like that embracing the feeling and each other, soda cans long forgotten.

"You know we have to go Asuka." said Shinji, sadness audible in his voice "Misato will soon go look for us."

A sigh of disappointment was heard from the redhead as she snuggled closer to him.

"One more minute…"

* * *

Both of them once again delved into hard training.

On the first day they pretended, but on the second, they were really regaining the synchronization they lost. Each time they tried, they became more fluid. After the thirtieth try that day, they surpassed what they were previously capable of.

Misato watched in stunned silence as they both moved on the mat, their actions matching in absolute perfection. Each step was dead on, no buzzers rang that day. And they didn't stop training. Over and over, they somehow managed to improve their previous try.

"I am… speechless, kids. I didn't think we would manage. Only five days and yet you exceeded all of my expectations. I would take you to a nice restaurant but… I have to stay in NERV tonight, since the attack resumes tomorrow, I will have a lot of job to do. So sorry."

Asuka huffed while Shinji smiled.

"Don't worry Misato, there's no problem with that."

"Yeah, of course, for you it's no problem, getting to stay with the great Asuka Langley Soryu, but what about me?! I have to stay here with _you_!" screamed the outraged redhead.

'God, I hope those two will really get along someday…'

* * *

Several hours later, Misato left the apartment and both Pilots were alone, Shinji coding on his laptop and Asuka reading a book.

"Hey, Asuka, why don't we watch the sunset on the roof? It's beautiful today."

"So how much time do we have? Same as always?" asked the girl smiling warmly.

"I disabled the network in the entire building for twenty hours. She has to stay at NERV anyways so she probably won't even check on us that often."

"Just let me get dressed into something better then."

Asuka retreated into her room and Shinji into his. After a while, both emerged, Asuka dressed in her yellow sundress and Shinji in a green shirt and a pair of jeans.

'She looks absolutely wonderful like that...'

They then took each other's hands and closed the door to the apartment. Then they proceeded to the roof and picked a comfortable position on a bench located there Asuka laying on it, her head on Shinji's lap.

"The last time at the same time we were arguing, none of us suspected we could ever end up like this." Shinji said stroking his girlfriend's hair.

"I am actually glad all of this happened. If not for Instrumentality and our return, it would probably take us a long time to work it out."

'She is valuing our relationship much more than the pain she had to endure...'

"I am glad too. Remember our real first meeting on the aircraft carrier?" he asked her with a smile.

"It wasn't the best, I know. I slapped all three of you even though it wasn't your fault." responded Asuka, her face becoming red from shame.

"And then Toji gave his response." Shinji laughed

"Well, I deserved that. I did not want to see that but I deserved that. Oh, yes, there..." she moaned as the young Ikari stroked the hair near her ears.

"Then we defeated our first Angel together. And then, we had the training."

"I know I said I hated it but it wasn't bad at all... and sorry for the "Wall of Jericho". I didn't know what I wanted then so I gave you something to work on... and felt bad about it later." the redhead admitted regretfully.

"But from what I see... a leopard _can_ change his spots..." he joked

"Also bible?"

"Yes, Jeremiah. Quite a long one actually."

"I'm surprised you read it. You should know I won't try anything like that again." she giggled with an amused smirk.

"I didn't know if you'd be back, so I prepared how I could."

"I promise, I won't give you any riddles like that... unless I do that just as harmless fun." said Asuka lifting her head and kissing him softly on the lips.

"I've learned something from everything we were through. Holding back just leads to loss. And at Mount Asama, with the 8th Angel, I realised that I almost lost you there."

Asuka hugged him tightly, tears in her eyes. Did she already suspect what he intended?

"I will do everything not to let that happen. No matter what we face, I will be there for you and I will protect you." he whispered returning the embrace "I love you Asuka. And I will not let you go."

The girl leaned in even closer kissing him on the lips, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"I love you too Shinji. And no matter what happens, I will always be at your side."

With sun setting on the horizon, two young people finally found what was most important for them.

Each other.

* * *

"No, somebody will see us!" whispered Misato trying to free herself from Kaji's grip.

"Who's watching?"

"Somebmpphh..." she was however silenced by a pair of lips, all her struggle in vain. Her legs became wobbly, unable to hold her weight, which led her to leaning on Kaji's body.

'No, not again... I can't... no...'

Her body was then pressed towards the wall. She tried to resist, but the man was stronger and something inside her weakened her defence.

Her eye glimpsed on the floor counter and after several more seconds, the door opened, giving Misato an escape route.

"Honestly! There's nothing between us anymore." she mumbled after stumbling out of the lift "Don't do that again."

"But your lips didn't say no." replied Kaji picking up files Misato dropped "Your lips or your words... Which one should I trust?"

'That bastard! He's doing it again!'

The Major stepped forward and raised her hand to hit the files he picked up... just to be stopped by a firm grip from her left side.

"You could at least say "thank you", Misato." said Ritsuko with a stern glare "He did pick all of them up for you."

"But..." she tried to say, only to be cut off once again.

"No buts. Now be nice and say it."

'DAMN YOU RITSU! YOU TRAITOR!'

"...thanks..." she mumbled as quietly as she could, sending her friend a murderous look while taking the folders from the grinning man.

"Good. Now come on, let's go to the cafeteria."

Kaji bowed in half as the lift's door closed, which caused Misato to try and throw the files at the door... just to be stopped again.

"You're gonna make a mess and then what? Come on, let's drink some coffee."

* * *

They stayed in each other's embrace for nearly an hour, each of them overjoyed and unwilling to let go of the other. However, when the sun was long below the horizon, they returned to the apartment to ready for sleep.

After using the bathroom, washing themselves and brushing their teeth, they changed into their night clothes. They had to get to sleep quite early to be relaxed and ready for battle next day.

"Goodnight my love" said Shinji kissing Asuka on her lips. The girl returned his embrace and after a moment, they released each other.

"Shinji? Can we sleep together tonight?" she asked sheepishly.

In response the boy smiled and took her hand leading her to his room. Both laid on the futon in each other's arms.

"You know... I also wanted to say it today." said the redhead after a while. "This sync training is really taking its toll on us."

"I don't think it's just the training..." replied Shinji stroking her back "I noticed how similarly we behaved in most situations before... well, before everything went to hell."

"But now everything is fine. And we will not repeat the same mistakes."

"No, we will not. But if you decide to jump into that stupid volcano again, I'm going to pull you up, no matter how deep you are." he said in a reassuring yet serious voice.

"I think I'll have to but I promise to be careful in there. No matter what Misato says, I won't try to capture that Angel. And don't you dare kill yourself trying to rescue me if anything goes wrong." replied the redhead laying her head on Shinji's chest.

"Let's not talk about that. I promise you, nothing bad will happen to you. No matter where you are, you won't need to fear. I will be there for you." he tightened his hug.

"Baka..."

Those were their last words before both Pilots drifted off to sleep.

And for the first time since his return, Shinji dreamed.

* * *

"You're unusually sober today." said the doctor, giving her friend a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, a little. You betrayed me Ritsu." said the Major sipping on the hot drink.

"No. I merely helped you out. It seems you still love him."

Misato almost choked on the liquid, spilling a bit of it around.

"Don't say weird stuff like that! Who'd want that jerk?! It may have been a youthful indiscretion, but I can't believe I was dating a jerk like him." she said with disgust "It's the biggest blemish on my life."

"He still likes you a lot. Did I scare you?"

"Why you lousy..."

"Getting angry only shows I hit a sore spot." then Ritsuko's face took a serious expression "But with the Angels, we are under a constant danger of death. If he still _loves_ you, then perhaps you should try again. Throughout those years both of you matured."

"...You think he loved me? He never said it to me." Misato said after a long moment of silence.

"Of course. Men only say it when they are ready but he displayed it all the time. He was always at your side, caring about you and helping you whenever he could. He just needed a bit more time before he could say it."

Once again, the Major was quiet, her eyes cast at the floor.

"It was my fault back then, wasn't it?" she whispered.

"That is a question only you can answer. But it was you, who decided to break up."

"It wasn't him who was immature... it was me." added Misato, her voice unstable.

"Don't think about it now, but after tomorrow's battle. You should give yourself some time to think about it. But promise me, that you will."

"Alright Ritsu... I promise. But at least give me time. Now let's think about tomorrow. Do we deploy Unit-00?"

"It suffered quite a bit in the past months and the last battle broke a dam of problems. We are however deploying Unit-01, and if necessary, its new weapon."

"You're talking about the longsword, right? Will Asuka also get one?"

"I don't think so. It is a specialised weapon and Asuka trained much more with Progressive Knives, never with a sword completely outside of the Eva programme. Well, outside until now." added Ritsuko "Such weapon requires some experience to be used correctly. She already has the glaive though, it would be unnecessary to teach her fighting with a longsword."

"Well, I still suppose she will be pissed Shinji gets that and she doesn't. And you made it look wonderful with all the additional details."

"The bridge bunnies spent quite lot of time designing its looks. It seemed they enjoyed themselves. But there are other matters Misato. How are Shinji and Asuka doing?"

"Well... they synchronized beyond any expectations but it seems they still don't really like each other. At least Asuka doesn't like Shinji."

"Give them some time. They might even get together one day..." teased Ritsuko.

"I don't think so. And drop the topic of love already!"

* * *

"Holy shit..." muttered Asuka staring in awe at the massive form of Unit-01.

It was something to look at. The entire Eva was painted black with golden accents, it looked like a grim warrior from El Dorado.

'To think Shinji would choose something like this... I love that paint job. No more green, no more purple, it looks really noble now.'

Additionally to gold, some elements, like the jaw or several pieces of breastplate, were painted in dark gray, adding more depth to the colour scheme.

'Now this looks serious. To be honest, who the hell picked purple as the main colour?! Oh wait, it was probably her. I do wonder however what would she say about the new look...'

" _Pilots Ikari and Soryu are to get into their respective Evangelions and ready for battle."_ announced someone over the comm.

'Alright then, good luck my love. I will see you after we win.'

* * *

"Target has broken through the final defence line at Gora." announced Shigeru.

"Here it comes! We won't fail this time!" Misato said with a confident grin "Deploy your AT fields as soon as the music starts. Then stick to the operation. Got it, you two?"

" _Acknowledged."_ came from both Pilots over the comm.

"The target has entered the mountains."

" _Full power, maximum speed from the start, got it?"_ Asuka asked Shinji.

" _I expect no less."_ was the reply.

'They are both confident. Good.'

"Target entering Ground Zero." said Shigeru.

"Detach external power cables. Launch."

* * *

Two Evangelions rocketed towards the surface, the battery clocks constantly counting down seconds till the end of power. Thrown up by the force of lifts, they had enough time to throw two progressive javelins. Both were reflected by the Angel but after they landed, a field activated between them, cutting the monster in half.

Both Units jumped towards the newly deployed weapons and opened fire at their respective targets. Backflipping several times saved them from energy blasts projected by the twin beasts. After landing on a pressure plate, a heat shield blocked the next blasts, which allowed the Evas to fire at the targets from behind cover.

In perfect synchronization, two bullets hit the cores, which caused the twins to explode, scattering Angel matter everywhere.

'Oh shit.' thought Shinji.

" _Good job kids. That went better than expected. You can now return, Pattern Blue is gone."_ said Misato over the comm.

After a while however, the remains took form once again, reforming what was once two beings, into six smaller Angels.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" screamed Misato into the comm "Both of you, get the power cables. Shinji, we are deploying it hundred meters north!"

People were running in the command centre, on the screen the delivery of the longsword codenamed Durendal.

'Let's hope it will be as sturdy as the name giver…' thought Ritsuko watching the weapon being loaded and sent through the Evangelion lift towards the surface. It was a necessary solution as the length didn't allow for using normal lifts.

"Delivery in seven seconds!" shouted Makoto.

* * *

Asuka watched as the black and gold Unit plugged in the cable and walked towards the Eva lift, disappearing behind the power building.

'What are they deploying?' she thought.

The answer however completely stunned her. Because what emerged was Shinji's Evangelion, a longsword in its hands, blade resting on the mecha's shoulder.

"Am I seeing things?" she muttered watching the sun reflecting in the triangular block of quartz adorning the base of the blade. Crossguard, hilt and pommel were all black with golden accents, just like the Unit itself. Suddenly, the Eva ran towards her, sword now carried in its right hand.

"… _hind you, Asuka!"_ Shinji's shouting finally snapped her out of the shock before she was pushed aside by Shinji and witnessed the progressive blade moving not two meters from where she stood, impaling one of the Angels through its core.

" _Watch out."_ he added.

She nodded and sprinted towards a building holding a Progressive Glaive. Spotting a target on the border of her vision, she took the weapon and swung it, cutting into an orange beast, the force embedding the polearm deep in its flesh.

A second later, she was thrown forward with a force that pushed the LCL out of her lungs. Another second and she was tossed on her back by another monster. Just before another one could make a move, she aimed at it and activated the spike launchers, shattering the core.

Asuka was then forced to dodge a blow by jumping aside. It gave her the time to look at the scene. The punctured Israfel was raising back while the other two were standing beside it. She glimpsed left where she saw the black Eva hurrying up to its feet and smashing one of the small monsters in a face with the pommel of the sword.

" _Shinji, behind you!"_ she screamed as an Angel tried to sneak up behind him. She then saw her partner changing his position with skilled footwork, shifting his weight allowed him for a faster and more powerful attack. However, the effects of it remained unknown to her as once again she was hit, this time in the head.

Asuka's vision blurred and darkened, her ears rang. Forcing herself to stay conscious, she impaled the next one and dodged another attack thrown at her to see all three Angels retreat for a moment to resume their offensive once again.

* * *

Thanks to the weapon he was wielding, Shinji fared quite a bit better than Asuka. Ten months of every day training proved not to be a waste of time. However no matter how much did the sword cut, shatter and puncture, he was constantly on verge of a mistake, having taken quite a few hits. And looking at his girlfriend, he did not envy her position. The glaive was simply too long to be used effectively with the only cutting part being on its end. The Progressive Knife however, was too short.

"Asuka, the axe!" he shouted, dodging another blow and countering it with a shoulder bash into his attacker, knocking the monster to the ground. He then gripped the sword by the blade and used it as a warhammer, shattering the core with the crossguard.

'That's _you_ down for the moment, should take it some time to get back up' he thought just before he was hit in the back with an energy blast which sent him sprawling to the ground.

* * *

The scene unfolding on the main screen was terrifying. Misato was prepared for a quick and clean victory.

This however, was something else. It already lasted for more than five minutes and didn't look like it was about to end. Both Units were managing in their own method. Asuka's reflexes and skill in general combat made her use multiple weapons. After Shinji suggested it, she wielded the axe most of the time, sometimes using her Progressive Knife or the glaive. The young Ikari however, relied on his ability to chain attacks with all parts of the sword onto multiple opponents. Both techniques however were in vain as the Angels kept regenerating far too quickly and returned to the fray.

"Ritsuko, can't we deploy Unit-00?!" shouted the Major over the sounds of the massacre.

"It's main functions aren't working after the last attack, there's no backup! They can't even retreat!" replied the Doctor constantly analysing the data on Maya's screen "What was once Target A focused on Unit-01, Target B is occupying Unit-02!"

"Shinji, Asuka, we are working on a solution!" said Misato to the comm "Until then you have to hold your ground!"

* * *

"That's... easier said... than done... you know!" panted Asuka in response.

She was beginning to slowly get into it, even though her stamina was draining. Dodging became a little bit easier as she predicted when the next attack would come.

'Israfel, that name is written in the Dead Sea Scrolls. Angel of Song. But the music won't work!' her mind screamed as a beam of energy barely missed her head 'What else does a song have! Damn it, think!'

She saw one of the Angel's core flash and the beast jumped at her ready to knock her to the ground again. While the attacks couldn't penetrate the Eva's armour, they inflicted bashing damage through it. And she definitely felt it, her whole body was aching but adrenaline managed to push back the pain enough for her to fight properly.

The axe was a good idea, the length was perfect in such close combat despite not having the sword's blade going through its whole length. Asuka used the momentum of her attacker's leap and embedded the weapon deep in her foe, demolishing the glowing sphere. Throwing the limp Angel at one of its siblings, she noticed something.

'Their cores! They only glow when they attack!' she then observed as the last Israfel prepared for an energy blast, the red orb glistening with vibrant light. She dodged the blast and stood back allowing the Angels to recover 'Let's look if I'm right…'

After a about two seconds, the beasts split up, trying to surround her. She noticed the first one attacking from behind her. The core glowed brilliantly and the monster shifted its weight throwing a kick at her Evangelion. She swiftly dodged it and observed the next one attack from a completely different angle, flying right over her head.

'Wait a second… when will the last one attack?' she thought and a second later barely managed to roll away from a beam of energy.

'The other part of the song! Rhythm!' her mind screamed 'Their attacks differ by exactly one second!'

"Third! They attack exactly a second after each other! Try to destroy the core when it glows, all three one after another!"

" _That might just work!"_ came Misato's voice through the comm.

* * *

"Alright… will try that…" Shinji managed to say as he readied himself for the task.

The first Angel closed the distance, its core glowing furiously. It was then cut straight through as the long vibrating blade slashed its way through the monster. Shinji then tried to lunge at the next one but it was already too late. He attempted to change his trajectory but the weight of the umbilical cable slowed him down just enough for his face to get hit by the weight of the Angel.

His vision blurred from the force and he fell to the ground.

" _Both of you, detach your cables, try to finish this quickly!"_ he heard Misato scream through the comm channel.

He rolled away from the blast of energy and quickly detached his cable. He was exhausted. The battle was raging on for about ten minutes already, the struggle was straining him both physically and mentally.

One of the Israfels once again rocketed in his direction.

'One last try…'

The tip of the blade split the monster's core in several pieces. Shinji wasted no time to slash to his right, slicing the attacker through its body. He then gripped the sword near the end of the blade, pommel facing towards the ground. This caught the next Angel which allowed Unit-01 to gain leverage and throw it over the Eva's head. The young Ikari then thrust the blade into the glowing sphere.

A few seconds later, all three Angels rose from the ground again.

"It's not working!" he shouted before heat engulfed him as an energy blast hit him straight on. The attack was so powerful that his view blackened almost entirely, there was no LCL in his lungs to breathe.

* * *

"Shinji! What's his status?!"

"Vital signs still present, he might be unconscious!" replied the Ritsuko, sweat evident on her forehead "Prepare for recovery of the Unit, we are aborting the operation!"

"Major, should we call in the JSSDF?!"

"Yes. Contact the squadron. Asuka, retreat!"

"Wait, belay that order!" shouted the Doctor "Unit-01 is still moving!"

* * *

With the remains of his strength, he thrust the sword into the ground and used it to raise from the ground.

'I am… not going down… while Asuka's still on the field…'

"Asuka… I think we have… to… do this at once. Each… pair… at the same time." he uttered while supporting the sword with his other hand on the blade to stop the force of an Angel once again attacking him.

With a glimpse of an eye he caught her groggily stumbling back to her feet.

" _Okay."_

He didn't need to look at her to attack at the same time. Even under such giant stress, both Evangelions made one more desperate attempt to finish the battle.

Shinji thrust the sword into the attacking monster shattering its core and wasted no time to spin around. The next beast was caught by the long edge, its glowing red sphere split in half. He then blindly attacked behind himself with the pommel hoping it wouldn't miss. It hit, the force destroying the Angel's Fruit of Life and launching the airborne Israfel away.

After another two seconds, the beasts were still limp. He turned his head and saw Unit-02 half-crouching, progressive knife in its hand still embedded in one of the Angels laying on the Eva. His vision then faded away.

* * *

 **A/N:** Eternal glory and gratitude to tacitblue1973, my proofreader and grammatical help, he is making this much more readable :)

This is the longest chapter so far and one of the most important in the entire story.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Cheers, Vedemin


End file.
